MY HONEY
by Khasabat04
Summary: Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.. [Chen Chanyeol] [ LuhanXiumin] [BaekhyunKai] [Sehunkyungso] [SuhoLay] ! EXO COME! (WARNING CHAP UP 17 )
1. Chapter 1

MY Honey

.

.

.

.

_3 6 5 wo qiao ni de chuang cong mei tian de zao shang zai kai shi chong ba_

_3 6 5 mei yi fen yi miao bu xiang lang fei shi jian yi qi nu li ba_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh Oh Oh O wo zhu ni de shou_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh Oh Oh O wo jue bu fang shou_

.

.

" eughh—"

Chen meleguh sambil mencari benda kotak berwarna putih yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

" yeoboseo—"

" CHEEEENNNNN! Eoma mu bilang kau sudah menikah? Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?! Kau—"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit ia bangkit dan mengusap matanya.

" menikah? Nu—"

Kata-kata yeoja manis itu tercekat saat mendapati dirinya tidak berada di tempat ia bangun seperti biasanya.

" Chen? Chen? Kau masih di situ?"

Tanya seseorang yang masih berada dalam satu sambungan line dengan Chen.  
>Chen mengerjap bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hingga matanya benar-benar terbelalak saat melihat seseorang tengah tidur dan berbagi ranjang dengannya.<p>

" i—"

.

.

.

**#2 Hari yang lalu**

.

.

.

" hati-hati Chen—"

Chen tersenyum dan mengangguk pada namja tampan yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya.

" tenang saja, dari pada kau mengantarkanku dan berujung aku yang harus mengantarkanmu kembali hehehe…"

Yeoja itu berjalan riang menyelusuri lorong apartemen mewah yang menjadi pilihan temannya untuk tinggal.  
>Langkah Chen terhenti saat tiba-tiba seorang namja menarik lengannya dan menghimpitnya di tembok.<p>

" menikahlah denganku atau aku akan menghamilimu—"

" eh?"

Kekagetan Chen belum berahir justru semakin bertambah saat namja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal mulai mencium bibirnya lembut atau bahkan semakin dalam dengan tangan kiri yang bebas menyusup ke dalam kemeja ungu Chen.

" euhhhmmppp—"

Sekuat apapun Chen menolak, pada ahirnya Chen tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna tangan kanan namja yang menciumnya mengunci pergerakan Chen.

" Ya tuhan! Chagya!?"

Suara yang lebih seperti pekikan itu membuat Chen bersyukur karna bisa membuat namja yang tadi menciumnya melepaskan ciumannya.

" kau mengganggu kami mom,.."

Chen menoleh ke arah namja tinggi yang langsung membawanya dalam pelukan setelah dengan percaya diri tinggi mengusap bibir Chen menggunakan lidahnya. Bahkan dengan gampangnya namja itu menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Chen dan—Chen bisa melihat kedua tangan namja tadi mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Keadaan Chen adalah ia seperti boneka atau patung yang shock.

" Park Chanyeol? Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?"

Tanya seorang namja baya saat mereka berada dalam satu ruangan, Chen terlihat benar-benar bingung saat dengan santainya namja yang baru saja namanya ia ketahui membawanya ke dalam sebuah apartemen di depan apartemen temannya. Kini Chen duduk di sofa mewah di samping seorang namja yang melingkarkan tangannya di perutnya.

" dia kekasihku, dad—"

" EOH? MWORA—eump"

Chanyeol? Namja itu membungkam kata-kata Chen dengan ciumannya untuk kesekian kali.

" sudah saatnya kita memberitahu mereka chagy, mereka Daddy dan Mommyku. Park Jungso dan Kim Heechul—eum mom, dad ini kekasihku"

Heechul menatap ke arah Chen dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, membuat Chen kaget.

" siapa namamu?"

" eh? Ki—Kim Jong—Dae, chinguku memanggilku Chen. Ajumma—"

" MWO? Ajumma?! Yeobo! Dia memanggilku 'ajumma!'"

Jungso tersenyum.

" panggil saja kami daddy dan mommy sama seperti Chanyeol memanggil kami—ah pantas saja anakku sering melarikan diri saat dijodohkan, ternyata dia memiliki yeojachingu yang cukup manis"

" —ani—"

" aku tidak bohong, dad! Bahkan kami sudah melakukan yang biasa kau dan mommy lakukan untuk membuatku—APPOH MOM!"

Heechul mendelik setelah memberikan jitakan pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Sedangkan Chen? Yeoja itu masih dalam proses loading kata-kata Chanyeol dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang Chanyeol dan Heechul lakukan.

" baiklah, kami akan ke rumahmu untuk menjadikan kau menantu kami. Tidak ada waktu yang cocok kecuali hari ini, kajja"

" EH?"

" sebelum kau mengandung tanpa ayah jadi kajja—"

Chen menoleh pada Chanyeol yang hanya mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak perduli. Oh! Ayolah Chen dan Chanyeol baru saja bertemu tadi siang—sekitar 1 jam sebelum mereka berpindah ke ruang apartemen Chanyeol dan sekarang kedua orang tua Chanyeol mengikuti Chen untuk pergi ke rumahnya.

" Chenie?"

Chen menoleh ke arah yeoja bulat yang baru saja pulang sekolah terlihat dari seragam SMA, Chen langsung memeluk yeoja itu dengan penuh harapan.

" oh? Kau dongsaeng Chen-Chen?"

Tanya Heechul.

" ya! Ajumma! Aku adalah eoni Chenie! Kau jahat sekali—Chen siapa mereka?"

" eoni—"

Chen menarik yeoja dengan tagname 'Kim Min Seok' masuk ke dalam rumahnya membiarkan keluarga Park berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan imut ia mengajak Minseok ke dapur sambil menoleh-noleh ke pintu masuk rumahnya.

" siapa mereka, Chen?"

" molla—mereka—"

" HAHAHHAHAHA HEECHULIE!"

Terdengar gelak tawa di ruang tamu, Chen dan Minseok menoleh sekilas lalu mereka saling bertatapan lalu bergegas ke luar dari dapur. Di sana sudah ada kedua orang tua Chen yang entah mengapa sedang bercanda.

" ya tuhan! Aku tidak menyangka jika Chenie kami berkencan dengan Chanyeol"

Ucap seorang yeoja baya yang sedang tertawa di hadapan Heechul. Yeoja itu nampak begitu berwibawah dengan stelan khas ibu-ibu muda.

" Ya Kim Ryeowook, secepatnya kita harus adakan pernikahan! Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol menghamili anakmu sebelum mereka resmi!"

" MOM/ EOMA?!"

Chanyeol dan Chen langsung menatap orang tua mereka.

" wae? Mommy dan Wookie akan merencanakan semua, jadi kalian diam saja. Dan kau(menunjuk Chen) apa kau mau menikah setelah punya anak?"

Chen menggeleng.

"kalau begitu, kita adakan acaranya nanti malam?"

Tanya Heechul yang diangguki semangat oleh Wookie.

" yeobo, Chenie masih kelas 2 SMA"

" gwencana—Chanyeol juga, dari pada kita kecolongan?"

Yesung menoleh kearah Chen yang menggeleng, namun ahirnya Yesung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika Heechul dan istrinya sudah berkolaborasi.  
>Malamnya, pesta sederhana dibuat di halaman rumah Chanyeol. Bagi seorang Heechul membuat pesta adalah keahlian special miliknya. Seorang wanita karir yang berbisnis di bidang kecantikan dan agensi entertainment yang bahkan asset kekayaannya tidak bisa di tandingi oleh wanita karir manapun. Sedangkan Park Jungso, suaminya? Dia adalah seorang pebisnis yang amat di segani oleh relasi-relasinya dengan kebijakan dan kematangan miliknya.<br>Dan tidak beda dengan Wookie ia adalah seorang dokter anak-anak yang berkerja di rumah sakit milik suaminya, seorang ahli bedah untuk anak-anak yang amat dekat dengan pasiennya. Sedangkan Yesung? Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu seorang direktur muda sebuah rumah sakit yang ia dirikan setelah dirinya lepas dari masa keemasannya sebagai seorang penyanyi solo sebelum ia menikah. Dan ke empat orang dewasa itu memiliki sejarah yang sama karna pernah satu sekolah.

.

.

.

**#Now**

.

.

.

Chen mengacak rambutnya kasar.

" ini gila!"

Yeoja manis itu masih belum sadar jika namja yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya telah bangun bersama dengan bunyi alarm dan phonsel yang Chen pasang. Hanya saja namja itu lebih memilih tetap menutup matanya dan membiarkan Chen dengan dirinya sendiri.

" apa yang terjadi denganku?!"

" _Chen—Chen!?"_

Yeoja itu menoleh pada phonsel miliknya,

" yeoboseo—"

" _YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membiarkanku berteriak padamu terus?"_

" ani—hanya—sepertinya aku masih bermimpi—"

" _Kim Jong dae! Cepat bangun! Dan segera bertemu di sekolah! Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya—"_

Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

" sekolah? Untuk apa kau ke sekolah? Bukan—"

" _aku satu sekolah denganmu! Setelah aku cari-cari ternyata dia murid sekolahmu, bahkan dia satu kelas denganmu. Palliwaaaaaa"_

Teriakan itu membuat Chen sepenuhnya bangun.

" dia? Satu kelas denganku?"

Tanya Chen pada phonsel putih miliknya, ia melihat jam di phonsel. Sebelum sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

**From : Bun Bun eoni**

**Chenie, eoma berpesan agar kau cepat bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamimu dan segera ke sekolah. Kata eoma, suamimu suka dengan susu dan nasi goreng**

.

.

.

Membaca kata 'suami' membuat Chen berasa ingin pergi dari tempatnya lalu terjun ke dalam jurang terdalam. Yeoja itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ranjang untuk mandi dan berkemas. Setelah selesai mandi dengan ragu ia menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol.

" chogy—ini sudah hampir jam 7…"

" euh?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia menatap Chen dengan tatapan datar lalu tersenyum.

" panggil aku Yeol—"

" ne?"

" kau boleh memanggilku, Yeol"

Chen mengangguk lalu pamit keluar dari kamarnya.  
>Yeoja itu sibuk mengikuti arahan dari Minseok.<p>

" aku tidak tau jika ini kenyataan—"

Guman Chen.  
>Saat Chanyeol bersiap dengan pakaian miliknya ia menemukan sebuah note dari Heechul. Ia menghela nafas setelah membuka box di bawah note dan segera mengenakan seragam yang ada di dalam box. Setelah merasa rapi ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, ia menoleh pada seorang yeoja dengan seragam yang sama dengan apa yang ia kenakan sekarang dan saat itu pula manik mata mereka bertemu.<p>

" tunggu sebentar, aku sedang membuatkan sarapan"

" kau?"

" entahlah—jika kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukannya"

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di depan meja makan dengan segelas susu coklat yang masih hangat. Ia menoleh pada Chen yang masih sibuk dengan nasi goreng

" bukankah konyol dengan apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

Chen menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di depan Chanyeol dan ia duduk melahap apa yang menjadi kesukaannya juga.

" tentu saja, kau kira aku bisa terima dengan status kita? Oh, hello—kita hanya bertemu 1 jam sebelum semua bencana ini menjadi benar-benar bencana karna ternyata kedua orang tua kita saling kenal?"

" lalu kenapa kau mengiyakan pernikahan ini?"

Chen menatap manik mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal yang membuatnya termasuk ke dalam wanita dengan wajah imut yang mengikuti expresi miliknya untuk versi Chanyeol. Sungguh Chanyeol mengakui jika yeoja itu terlihat imut di bandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang pernah Chanyeol kencani di luar negeri.

" kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau dan mereka tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya?!"

" oh—harusnya kau menolak saja, dan kita tidak akan terikat dengan pernikahan konyol ini"

Chen benar-benar kesal, dengan Chanyeol hingga ia meninggalkan sarapannya mendahului Chanyeol.  
>Setelah Chen keluar giliran Chanyeol yang frustasi dengan keadaannya.<p>

" bagaimana mungkin aku gila seperti ini? Siapa dia siapa aku? Oh! Kau babo namja!"

.

.

.

Suasana kelas terasa suram untuk Chen, ia menunggu Minseok yang sedang mengambil buku tugas dan tersenyum saat yeoja itu menyembul dari arah pintu.

" hiks—hiks eoni—"

Minseok yang tau Chen memandanginya langsung berjalan dan duduk di samping Chen, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chen.

" kau—apa kalian benar-benar kekasih?"

Chen menggeleng.

" tapi aku dengar kemarin—"

" hiks kami baru saja bertemu hari itu, eoni!"

Mata Minseok mengerjap imut.

" lalu—"

" molla! Dia benar-benar tidak membiarkan aku berbicara…sekarang nasi sudah menjadi bubur—kami sudah menikah"

Chen mengeluh akan kebingungannya pada Minseok.

" tapi—sepertinya eoma dan appa sangat setuju dengan pernikahan kalian?"

" karna mereka teman satu sekolah dengan orang tua namja itu! Eoni, eottoke?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen.

" tidak mungkin jika kami meneruskan ini—aku bahkan tidak tau dengan siapa aku me—"

" KIM JONGDAE—m!"

Teriakan seorang namja membuat Chen menghentikan aksi curhatnya, ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada seorang yang amat ia kenal.

" Xi-Lu-Han? Untuk apa kau di—sini?"

Tanya Chen sambil menunjuk namja tampan yang tengah mematung di ambang pintu.

" siapa lagi?"

Tanya Minseok sambil menarik lengan Chen.  
>Chen berlari menarik Luhan menjauh dari kelasnya, ia membawa namja tampan yang terus menengok ke belakang ( arah kelas ) ke sebuah taman kecil yang ada di sekitar kelasnya. Chen menatap tidak percaya pada namja di hadapannya.<p>

" kau? Kau kembali ke SMA?!"

" tsk, wae? Terlalu ketara jika aku beberapa tahun lebih tua darimu?"

Chen menggeleng.

" Luhan-ge, kau benar-benar masih seperti berumur 17 tahunan"

" oh—pujian yang bagus, Jongdae—OH! Tadi—jadi benar dia sekelas denganmu?"

Luhan berbalik antusias dan memegang lengan Chen.

" Ya! Kau salah makan, ge?"

" tidak—hanya saja, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas! Kajja-kajja!"

" Yaa! Kau harus jelaskan dulu!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke arah Chen dan tersenyum.

" tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan, semua hanya karna yeoja itu"

" kau? Benaran gege melakukan ini semua karna yeoja itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu dan—bagaimana kau bisa ma—"

Namja di hadapan Chen tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Chen.

" kau lupa siapa Xi Lu Han?"

Chen menggeleng, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan siapa Xi Luhan? Seorang pengusaha muda yang ia temui saat acara kunjungan di rumah sakit anak-anak di China. Seorang namja tampan yang cukup berkuasa pada bidang farmasi bersama dengan ke dua orang tuanya, otak jenius Luhan membawa Luhan merampungkan studynya hanya dalam beberapa bulan. Dan jika di ingat-ingat Luhan adalah seorang dokter sekaligus pengusaha dalam bidang obat-obatan terbesar di Cina. Dari keluarga? Bukan, kehebatan Luhan terhitung dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa kedua orang tuanya yang juga berkuasa dalam bidang yang sama. Seorang namja 5 tahun di atas umur Chen dengan pakaian casual anak remaja seumuran dengannya yang menyelamatkan seorang anak korban kecelakaan dengan di saksikan banyak orang di rumah sakit. Dengan tampilan yang masih terbilang amatir seorang dokter baru memaki-maki dan mengatakan kesalahan-kesalahan Luhan yang bahkan bisa dengan cepat Luhan terangkan jika hipotesa yang dokter itu jelaskan salah.  
>Bagaimana Luhan bisa dekat dengan Chen? Gampang saja, saat itu Chen berada di lokasi kejadian dan ikut membantu Luhan.<p>

" kau mengerikan, ge"

" pujianmu akan ku terima dengan senang hati, baby—"

Dan satu yang membuat Chen dekat dengan namja tidak tau situasi ini, Luhan adalah pemaksa paling ahli yang bisa Chen temui.

" oh-iya, kau sudah kekelasku—apa kau sudah ke bagian administrasi?"

" MWO?! Aku lupa! Aiss—ast Liu, tidak memberitahuku! Byee—"

Minseok menatap Chen bingung saat yeoja itu masuk dan duduk di bangkunya.

" nuguya?"

" orang gila yang ke sini demi yeoja"

" o—"

Keduanya langsung kembali membicarakan masalah Chen dan Chanyeol sembari menunggu guru yang mengajar. Mata keduanya tercekat saat melihat seorang namja tinggi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan 2 haksaeng namja yang benar-benar terlihat bersinar di mata anak-anak kelas.

" Eoni, apa aku sudah gila? Aku melihat orang itu ada di ambang pintu—"

" suamimu memang di sana—"

Chen menoleh ke arah Minseok yang mengenyitkan kepala.

" dia membuatku takut, eoni—"

" ne"

Setelah perkenalan Luhan dan Chanyeol sama-sama duduk di barisan belakang sama dengan Chen dan Minseok.  
>Belum genap satu hari dua namja itu menjadi bagian dari penghuni kelas, mereka sudah menjadi sorotan banyak yeoja kecentilan yang dengan senang hati mendekati mereka.<p>

" aku tidak percaya, Luhan-ge memang benar-benar memiliki pesona—"

Guman Chen.

" Luhan? Bukannya dia Chanyeol?"

" eh? Aisss—sudahlah, kajja kita ke kantin. Gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak menghabiskan sarapanku tadi—"

.

.

Bagi Luhan, yeoja yang sedang bersama dengan Chen adalah boneka salju yang imut lengkap dengan asesoris. Bagi Luhan yeoja itu terlihat amat berkilau dengan seluruh ke imutan miliknya.

" Chen—"

" Lu-ge?"

" boleh aku gabung? Aku kesepian"

Ijin Luhan, ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Minseok tanpa di persilahkan, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana jawaban dari Chen.

" namamu Minseok?"

" ne—"

" nama yang indah—bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'Xiumin'?"

" eh?"

Chen dan Minseok sama-sama bingung dengan apa yang Luhan ucapkan.

" Xiumin—aku kurang suka dan susah jika memanggil nama aslimu, jadi aku akan memanggilmu 'Xiumin'. Dan itu hanya berlaku untukku saja, arra?!"

" Ya! Xi Luhan! Apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan mengganti nama sepupuku?"

" MWO?! Dia se-pu-pumu?"

Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

" ne, aku sepupu Chen. Di sini aku menumpang di rumahnya"

Luhan menarik Chen mendekat ke arahnya.

" kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Xiumin sepupumu?"

Bisik Luhan.  
>Chen mengerutkan keningnya.<p>

" kalau begini aku langsung bisa ke rumahmu untuk melamarnya—"

" MWO?"

Chen menatap Luhan sekilas langsung menarik tangan Minseok menjauh.

" dunia ini sudah gila—"

" wae? Apa yang ia katakan?"

Chen hanya bergidik dan terus berjalan.  
>Langkahnya sedikit memelan saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang di kerumuni yeoja-yeoja cantik dan kecentilan dengan dandanan yang menyerupai ajumma-ajumma di club malam. Chen hanya menggeleng tidak ingin perduli dengan apa yang namja asing itu lakukan dan meneruskan langkahnya menjauh dari kantin.<p>

"Chenie—apa tidak apa kau melihat dia bersama yeoja lain?"

" memang ada apa? Kami hanya orang asing eoni—"

" tapikan dia suamimu—"

Chen menghela nafas.

" bahkan jika ia adalah appaku sekalipun aku tidak yakin aku akan mempercayainya—"

Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak nyambung itu membuat Minseok bergidig.  
>Menjadi sepupu Chen adalah suatu yang harus di lakukan penuh dengan kesabaran, karna tingkah Chen yang amat berubah-ubah dengan cepat dan kadang jika sifat anehnya muncul ia tidak akan bisa diajak bicara.<p>

" eh—eoni-eonie!"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen.

" bagaimana dengan namja albino itu?"

" nugu?"

" Oh Sehun—apa kencan kalian sukses kemarin—YA appoh!"

Chen memegangi kepalanya dan menatap Minseok protes, sedangkan Minseok sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

" kita hanya main bukan kencan!"

" tapi eoni—wajahmu memerah"

" YA! Kim Jongdae! Sudah—"

Menggoda Minseok adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang sering Chen lakukan. Karna dengan menggoda Minseok ia bisa melupakan segalanya dengan seenaknya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang hobae kelas 1 bernama Oh Sehun tergila-gila dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan yang ada di diri Minseok dan sebagai sepupu yang baik Chen mengakui kebenarannya.

" kekekeke senangnya di sukai banyak orang—"

" wae? Ini bukan anugrah, tapi kutukan—kau tidak tau bagaimana aku ketakutan? Oh Sehun benar-benar membuatku takut"

" sepertinya dia baik—"

" molla—kajja, istirahat sudah hampir selesai"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Chen pergi bersama Luhan, saat melihat Chanyeol masih setia bermesraan bersama yeoja kecentilan.

" memang kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Tanya Luhan saat berjalan di lorong apartemen miliknya.

" lebih tepatnya semenjak aku mengantarkanmu ke sini aku jadi sial! Jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus memberiku tebengan!"

" mwo? Apa maksudnya salahku?"

" aiss, molla ge!"

" Chen—"

Chen menoleh ke Luhan yang menatapnya aneh.

" kau tidak gila kan?"

" sepertinya—"

Dan keduanya membuat kegaduhan di lorong apartemen, membuat orang yang melihat sedikit terhibur. Bagaimana tidak? Chen dan Luhan saling jambak menjambak rambut sambil terus berjalan menuju apartemen mereka.

" mau kue mochie?"

" buatan mamamu?"

Luhan mengangguk.  
>Chen langsung bersorak dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Yeoja itu tidak menyadari Chanyeol berjalan di belakang mereka berdua.<p>

" biarlah—toh dia orang asing"

Guman Chanyeol sambil memasukkan password dan masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Sebuah dekorasi baru yang asing di matanya.

.

.

.

_**For : Yeolie**_

_**Ini mommy honey, bagaimana dekorasinya? Apa kau suka?  
>Aku harap kau dan Chenie menyukainya..<br>UH—tidak berasa anak kesayangan mommy sudah memiliki pendamping..  
>Mommy senang karna itu Chenie, anak teman lama mommy dan daddy..<br>Jika itu bukan dia, belum tentu mommy mengijinkannya—kau beruntung nak!  
>Daddymu mengatakan padaku jika keputusan kami salah dengan menikahkan kalian<br>berdua, dengan alasan seperti ada yang kosong di antara kalian. Tapi tenang saja,  
>mommy sudah meyakinkannya jika apa yang ia lihat hanya karna kalian merasa malu<br>dan merasa telah tertangkap basah,kkkk  
>Mommy menyayangimu, jaga Chenie dengan baik! Mommy harap kau tidak membuat<br>Chenie hamil sebelum kalian keluar dari sekolah menengah, ya walau jika itu terjadi  
>mommy akan senang sekali..<strong>_

_**Kami menyayangimu honey**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk memakan ramen yang biasanya ia sediakan di dapur.

" aku pulang—"

Nada suara yang perlahan-lahan Chanyeol hafal, namja tinggi itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah mengganti sepatunya dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

" temanku membawa kue mochie dari Beijing, kau mau?"

" namja pindahan sepertiku?"

Chen mengangguk, ia mengambil piring dan meletakkan beberapa kue mochie di atasnya. Ia menyodorkan ke arah Chanyeol. Ia juga menyeduhkan minuman hangat untuk Chanyeol.

" aku sudah memikirkan pernikahan ini seharian, tapi semua buntu—sepupuku mengatakan jika appa dan eomaku sangat senang dengan pernikahanku dan anak chingu mereka. Meski aku yakin appa tidak menyetujuinya.."

" lalu?"

Chen menenggak minumannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

" apanya yang lalu? Tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan jika kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu? Atau tidak mungkin juga kalau aku mengatakan kita akan bercerai sekarang juga—bukan?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk, sesekali mengambil kue mochie yang ada di hadapannya.

" mian, ini benar-benar salahku—kedua orang tuaku, ani! Mommyku sangat bersemangat menjodohkanku dengan anak-anak rekan bisnisnya yang benar-benar membuatku muak. Yeoja-yeoja kecentilan yang mengarah harta demi kelangsungan keluarga mereka sendiri, mommy tidak memperdulikan itu dan tetap memaksaku melakukan kencan buta. Jujur itu membuatku sedikit frustasi, mengencani mereka dan mencampakan sudah ku lakukan agar mereka pergi dari hidupku tapi—mommy sama sekali tidak melihat itu. Hingga kemarin aku di paksa untuk menerima pertunangan dengan seorang yeoja mata duitan yang cukup terkenal di kalangan namja hidung belang, aku kabur dan kebetulan aku melihatmu sedang berjalan ke arahku. Niatku hanya menggertak kedua orang tuaku, tapi—aku tidak tau kalau orang tua kita saling kenal…"

Chen mengangguk-angguk lemah.

" hah—tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan, meski aku ingin sekali menyalahkanmu.."

" yeah—"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meminum minuman yang telah Chen siapkan.

" ngomong-ngomong…kapan kau merubah ruangan ini? Aku hanya telat pulang sekitar 30 menit.."

" mommy yang merubahnya—"

Chen berdiri dan memutari ruangan apartemen yang terkesan lebih dewasa dari yang tadi pagi ia lihat. Ia tersenyum melihat seekor ikan di aquarium, ia menunjukkan pada Chanyeol membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mendekatinya.

" dia Dolly—sebenarnya besok aku akan membawanya ke kebun binatang untuk di donasikan"

" wae?"

" aku kasihan dengan dia—temannya hanya aku saja, lagi pula aku jarang sekali memperhatikannya"

" kasian sekali—"

Keduanya saling terbuka untuk pertama kalinya.  
>Hingga malam mereka masih membicarakan tentang ikan yang akan Chanyeol donasikan sambil menikmati makan malam yang Chen buat.<p>

" waah—aku tidak tau jika aku beruntung bertemu denganmu"

" wae?"

" setidaknya kau bisa memasak dan rajin bersih-bersih! OH coba kalau kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang gila? Tsk aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku akan bagaimana—"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya.

" YA! Kau itu—aiss, sekarang bisa kita berteman? Aku tau meski aku suamimu, tapi aku adalah orang asing untukmu. Mari kita mulai dari awal—eothokke?"

Chen mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya.  
>Dengan hangat Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Chen.<p>

" aku, Park Chanyeol—"

" aku, Chen"

Keduanya tertawa melihat kekakuan masing-masing.

" Ya! Biasa saja kali, jangan gugup!"

" siapa yang gugup?!"

" kau!"

" kau!"

" kau!"

" kau!"

Membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk pasangan muda itu kembali diam dengan dunia mereka, karna baik Chen atau Chanyeol tidak ingin mengalah.

" Eh! Changkaman!"

" wae?"

" bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?"

Tanya Chen.  
>Chanyeol mengangguk, keduanya mencoba berfikir.<p>

" biarkan saja—toh kita belum melakukan apa-apa. Dan juga, aku akan aman jika kau ada di sampingku"

" wae?"

" mommy tidak akan memaksaku lagi hahaha"

" tapi—suatu hari nanti jika aku atau Yeol menemukan orang yang disukai atau dicintai?"

Chanyeol kembali serius.  
>Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, mencoba mencari solusi yang ada.<p>

" tentu saja hubungan ini harus berahir!"

" lalu orang tua kita?"

" mereka pasti akan mengerti, sudahlah—lagian siapa yang mau dengan yeoja jelek sepertimu?"

" YAA!"

Tawa dan candaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan membuat Chen benar-benar geram.  
>Hari minggu, Chanyeol mengajak Chen untuk pergi ke kebun binatang dengan membawa akuarium berisikan ikan besar. Keduanya tertawa saat tidak sengaja sang ikan menyipratkan air ke arah mereka.<p>

" hahaha"

" tsk! Rambutku!"

Dengan perhatian Chanyeol mencoba mengusap air yang ada di rambut Chen dengan handuk yang petugas berikan.

" rambutmu jelek sekali sih?"

" apalagi punyamu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Chen yang langsung menarik handuk dari tangannya.  
>Masih dengan tangan yang setia mengusap rambut pendek Chen, Chanyeol mendengarkan arahan dari para instruktur kebun binatang untuk donasi yang Chanyeol berikan. Setelah hampir satu jam mereka di penangkaran ikan, ahirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.<p>

" waah sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini, mungkin 2 bulan—"

Kagum Chen saat melihat seekor rusa yang sedang diberi makan.

" aku saja yang seumur hidup tidak pernah ke kebun binatang tidak begitu kaget, kenapa kau kaget?"

Chen menatap tidak percaya ke arah Chanyeol.  
>Namja itu mengarahkan manik matanya ke arah Chen sambil terus mengangguk mencoba menyakinkan.<p>

" baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku berikan kau tour gratis! Kajja"

Untuk pertama, Chen menarik lengan Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol menatap lengannya yang di tarik Chen, ia tersenyum sekilas lalu mengikuti arahan dari yeoja yang beberapa hari menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Chen benar-benar menjadi tour gate yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol, ia menerangkan semua yang ia tau pada namja yang sama sekali tidak begitu mengerti tentang ilmu kebinatangan.<p>

" Chanyeol-ssi?"

Suara lembut itu membuat senyum di bibir Chanyeol lenyap.

" jinja? Chanyeol-ssi benar itu kau?"

Chen menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja dengan dress selutut yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat berubah expresi.

" Chenie, bisa kau belikan aku minum?"

" eh?"

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat terganggu ahirnya Chen mengangguk dan meninggalkan Chen dengan yeoja yang menurut Chen cantuk cantik


	2. Chapter 2

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Mianhe untuk semuanya karna author memang sedang banyak pikiran, hemm sedikit ff baru yang nyempil di otak**

**Semoga kalian senang..**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

"**SSHHTT~SECRET!"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

Untuk pertama, Chen menarik lengan Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol menatap lengannya yang di tarik Chen, ia tersenyum sekilas lalu mengikuti arahan dari yeoja yang beberapa hari menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Chen benar-benar menjadi <em>tour gate<em> yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang Chen lewatkan, ia membawa Chanyeol dari ujung ke ujung kebun binatang bahkan ia menerangkan semua yang ia tau pada namja yang sama sekali tidak begitu mengerti tentang ilmu kebinatangan dan sukses membuat namja tinggi itu tertawa dan tersenyum dengan senangnya.

" Chanyeol-ssi?"

Suara lembut itu membuat senyum di bibir Chanyeol lenyap.

" jinja? Chanyeol-ssi benar itu kau?"

Chen menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja dengan dress selutut yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat berubah expresi.

" Chenie, bisa kau belikan aku minum?"

" eh?"

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat terganggu ahirnya Chen mengangguk dan meninggalkan Chen dengan yeoja yang menurut Chen cantik.

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 2**

.

.

Chanyeol menatap datar saat seorang yeoja mendekatinya. Yeoja itu nampak anggun jika mata awam yang melihatnya, namun seringai di balik senyuman yeoja itu membuat Chanyeol merinding.

" stop! Cukup kau berhenti di sana saja—"

" tapi—Chanyeol-ssi"

" hentikan, sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan cepatlah enyah dari hadapanku!"

Yeoja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum sinis.

" kau tidak berubah Park Chanyeol, kau hanya akan menjadi alat orang-orang untuk hartamu"

" heh-itu milik keluargaku bukan milikku, lagi pula kau dan dia sama saja!"

" oh! Aku sangat terkesan karna kau mengingat kami—ya sudahlah, aku akan pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu…eum salam dari Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membiarkan yeoja cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Hari ini perasaannya tidak begitu senang karna melihat beberapa orang mengikuti kencannya dengan Chen, di tambah lagi dengan keberadaan yeoja dari masa lalunya yang membuatnya kesal.  
>Chen kembali dengan membawa minuman kaleng dan ice cream, ia mengangguk saat yeoja yang baru saja meninggalkan Chanyeol menatap dirinya sinis. Chen mendekati Chanyeol.<p>

" nuguya?"

" Chen—"

'GREB!'  
>Mata Chen terbelalak ketika Chanyeol dengan sekuatnya memeluk Chen. Bahkan namja tampan itu tidak mengindahkan ice cream di tangan Chen dan langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya. Chen terdiam setelah mendengarkan isakan lirih dari bibir Chanyeol.<p>

" Ye—ol?"

" biarkan—biarkan seperti ini…"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain untuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah Chen rasakan, ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mencoba melepas tangannya yang berlumuran ice cream. Tanganya terlulur untuk menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan mencoba memberikan sebuah kehangatan untuk namja itu.

.

.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah Chen.

" gomawo—"

" ne—"

Chen tersenyum simpul saat melihat pakaian Chanyeol terkena noda ice cream, yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyadari sebelum Chen menunjuk pakaiannya.

" YAAA! Pakaian mahalku!"

" mian! Habis kau memelukku sembarangan!"

" kau kan bisa melawan!"

" Yaaa!"

Pertengkaran itu berujung pada mereka bermain kejar-kejaran mengitari kebun binatang.  
>Setelah lelah bermain kejar-kejaran mereka memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah festival untuk mencari baju ganti.<p>

" kau harus ganti rugi!"

" ya! Tidak adil! Masa aku harus ganti rugi? Tsk, baiklah—aku akan mengganti bajumu. Dan kau mengganti ice creamku. Setuju?"

Chanyeol sedikit berfikir.

" cool!"

Ahirnya mereka mencari stand pakaian, Chen mengeluarkan dompetnya.

" yaah—uang tabunganku habis—"

Chanyeol menoleh, ia melihat isi dompet Chen dan tersenyum melihat hanya ada beberapa lembar uang receh.

" kita pilih saja yang paling murah—eum..ini!"

Chen menunjukkan baju dengan motif sama ke arah Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia memilih yang cocok untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan Chanyeol.

" manisnya!"

" bebek?"

Chen menoleh dan mengangguk.

" Ya! Ini untukmu!"

Namja tampan berambut merah anggur itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Chen—lebih baik kita ke toko langgananku saja, aku—"

" ya! Aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membayarnya. Sudahlah cepat ganti sana!"

" aku akan membayarnya!"

Bisik Chanyeol.  
>Bagi Chanyeol yang terbiasa dengan pakaian bermerk dan berkelas, akan sangat aneh untuk membeli pakaian di festival. Terlebih, dengan harga yang jika dibandingkan dengan pakaian yang sedang ia pakai meskipun bekas masih bisa untuk membeli seluruh isi stand di mana ia berdiri kini.<p>

" aku sudah berjanji! Cepatlah!"

" ta—"

" aku tidak mau ribut untuk sekarang!"

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan memakai pakaian yang Chen pilihkan. Setelah selesai ia menatap tampilan wajahnya di cermin.

" tidak mengecewakan—"

Gumannya sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Sekilas senyumnya hilang saat melihat 2 orang dengan pakaian serba hitam memperhatikannya, Chanyeol balik menatapnya namun 2 orang itu langsung pergi. Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan 2 orang yang beberapa hari ini mengikuti gerak-geriknya, awalnya ia mengira jika itu kerjaan dari kedua orang tuanya namun saat mendapat klarifikasi dari kedua orang tuanya ia menyerah.  
>Merasa dirinya tidak begitu nyaman Chanyeol pergi keluar dan mengejar 2 orang yang mengikutinya, hingga ia kembali dengan wajah biasa di hadapan Chen dengan tetap memasang radarnya untuk segera menyadari hal aneh yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol memaksakan untuk tersenyum melihat Chen sedang mencoba-coba sebuah bandana.<p>

" manis! Manis!"

Pekik Chen.  
>Seorang pegawai stand mendekati Chanyeol dan memberikan tas kertas untuk membawa pakaian yang Chanyeol bawa.<p>

" Agassi itu sangat lucu—keke beruntung kau memilikinya"

" eh?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

" ada apa Yeol?"

" aniya—jja!"

Ia membawa Chen ke luar dari stand untuk menghindari penjaga toko yang membuat jantungnya sedikit bergetar tidak jelas. Setelah membeli ice cream keduanya berjalan melihat-lihat pameran di festival.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Chen menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol mendekati Chen saat merasakan punggung yeoja itu bergetar.

" ada apa?"

" hiks—"

Satu isakan itu lolos dari bibir Chen sukses membuat Chanyeol panik.

" ada apa?"

Chen menggeleng dan terisak dengan keras.

.

.

.

Chanyeol harus menggendong Chen ke dalam apartemennya, setelah Chen tertidur dalam tangisnya yang sama sekali Chanyeol tidak ketahui sebabnya.

" apa aku salah?"

Guman Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang seharian berada di ruang terbuka. Saat ia kembali, ia menemukan Chen tengah terduduk di ranjang sambil menekuk kakinya.<p>

" ada apa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Chen menggeleng.

" apa yang kau rasakan jika orang yang kau sukai justru mencintai orang lain—"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, ia duduk di samping Chen.  
>Membiarkan Chen berbicara adalah langkah yang Chanyeol buat, ia hanya tidak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk membantu yeoja yang kini terlihat tengah putus asa.<p>

" apa yang kau katakan?"

" apa ini takdir? Mengapa semua orang yang aku sukai justru menyukai orang yang sama? Aku bodoh—"

" ya! Kau sedang patah hati?"

Chen mengangguk.

" kenapa tidak kau katakan saja pada namja itu?"

" mengatakan apa? Mengatakan aku menyukainya? Menyatakan jika aku ingin dia menatapku?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

" tadi aku melihatnya…meskipun itu sudah lama tapi sungguh aku masih menyukainya"

" kau menyukai dua orang?"

Chen mengangguk.

" awalnya aku menyukai dia, namun saat tau siapa yang ia sukai aku mencoba mundur dan menyukai orang lain. Namun beberapa hari ini aku tau jika orang yang mereka sukai sama—sungguh menyedihkan.."

Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah berbaring sambil tetap mencoba terjaga untuk sekali-kali menyahuti apa yang Chen katakan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Chen sudah mengawali harinya dengan berteriak-teriak pada Chanyeol yang susah di bangunkan.

" yayaya aku bangun!"

" palliwa! Pelajaran pertama Hanso soengsaenim!"

" aku tidak perduli!"

" tsk, pantas saja kau tua di SMA! Ya! Palliiwa!"

Selalu saja, terjadi perdebatan antara keduanya. Namun itulah yang bisa membuat mereka dekat, perdebatan yang membuka kartu mereka sendiri hingga mereka layaknya teman lama yang tinggal serumah.  
>Chanyeol muncul dengan seragam yang acak-acakan, membuat Chen geram dan reflex merapikan dasi dan pakaian Chanyeol. Sedangkan namja tampan itu sibuk memakan ham yang Chen buat untuk sarapan.<p>

" au! Jangan kencang-kencang dasinya!"

" sebenarnya aku ingin mencekikmu dengan dasi ini!"

" tsk, galak sekali—pantas saja kau di campakkan!"

" siapa yang di campakkan?"

" kau!"

" bukannya itu kau?"

" kau!"

"kau!"

" Kau!"

" kau!"

" cukup! Tidak akan habis jika kita berdebat di pagi hari yang cerah ini Chen! Dan tadi kau bilang Hanso sonsaenim jam pertama?"

Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan aksi saling tuduh mereka.

" iya—wae?"

" kita telat!"

Teriak Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan.  
>Untuk kali pertama mereka berlari dan berahir pada bersih-bersih lapangan halaman sekolah.<p>

" sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku tidak merasakan namanya dihukum..dan sekarang aku di hukum bersama dengan—"

" wae?"

Chen menggeleng.

" reputasi baikku musnah—"

Chen mencoba mendramatisir apa yang ada membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

" kau tidak tau? Selama aku 4 tahun di SMA, sama sekali tidak ada yang berani menghukumku seperti ini—dan kau yang membuatku harus menerima hukuman anak SMA seperti ini!"

" tsk, bukankah bagus? Di kampusmu pasti tidak ada ya?"

Chanyeol duduk.

" eum, tidak ada—aku memang sering pindah sekolah, mungkin dalam 1 tahun aku pindah 3 atau 4 sekolah. Selain membuat ulah aku tidak naik karna mengerjai seorang guru, mungkin itu yang membuat mommy frustasi. Dan saat aku luluspun aku tidak menggunakan otakku saat ujian, karna daddy mengancam akan menikahkanku dengan ajumma-ajumma girang ahirnya aku lulus dan kuliah di jurusan yang daddy pilihkan. Dan yah—berahir dengan aku yang kembali ke kelas 2 SMA! Ditambah harus bersamamu..ckckckck"

"YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras saat Chen berlari mengejarnya. Keduanya terus bermain membuat seorang songsaenim menambah kerjaan mereka. Keduanya menghabiskan jam di sekolah hanya untuk bersih-bersih.

" Kim Jongdae!"

Chen menghentikan langkahnya untuk memukul Chanyeol dengan tongkat. Ia melihat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat.

" Sehun?"

" eothokke? Apa kau sudah memberikan hadiahku untuk Minseokie noona?"

" eh?!"

" itu lho, yang di kotak berpita biru! Kau lupa?"

Tanya Sehun.  
>Chen mengerutkan keningnya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang hobaenya katakan.<p>

" apa yang isinya coklat dari prancis?"

" nah itu! Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

Sehun mengarahkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang mengangkat bahunya.

" aku kira itu milik Chenie, jadi aku menghabiskannya.."

" MWO?!"

Chen dan Sehun sama-sama tidak percaya pada kepedean dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Mereka ahirnya menceramahi Chanyeol bergantian hingga seorang mendatangi mereka.

" Eh? Sehun?"

" a—noona?"

Sehun tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol berusaha mengingatkan kesalahan yang namja itu perbuat. Setelah itu ia memandangi tampilan Minseok dari atas hingga bawah.

" kau cantik sekali noona!"

" eh?"

Dengan senang hati Sehun langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Minseok layaknya boneka.

" appoh—"

Chen hanya bisa mengenyitkan alisnya saat mendapati Minseok mengaduh dan menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"YA! Kau jangan sentuh Xiuminku!"

Chanyeol menatap seorang namja yang dengan cepat langsung membawa Minseok ke dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Minseok benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka imut yang di rebutkan oleh anak kecil.

" apa mereka selalu begitu?"

Bisik Chanyeol ke arah Chen.

" Sehun selalu begitu sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini, dan Luhan-ge ke sini karna Minseokie eoni"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, ia sedikit menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk dengan Minseok kemudian tatapan Chanyeol berhenti saat ia melihat expresi sendu di wajah Chen.

" kalian gila!kyaaa"

" Luhan ge! Kau mau bawa kemana Minseokie eoni!?"

Teriak Chen saat tau Luhan menggendong Minseok dan secepat kilat meninggalkan Sehun yang mengejar mereka dari belakang.

" tsk! Sial! Chen! Kau tau dari mana namja aneh itu datang?"

" dia—dia murid baru di kelasku—he—e-he"

Jawab Chen kaku.

" awas saja kalau dia menyentuh Minseokie ku! Aku akan mencarinya!"

Sehun langsung berlari mengikuti jejak Luhan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Chen mematung di tempatnya.  
>Chanyeol melihat apa yang Chen coba tutupi dan mencoba meraih bahunya.<p>

" kau adalah yang terbaik!"

" eh?"

Chen tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan namun yeoja itu tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang yeoja berdiri di hadapanya. Chen menatap Chanyeol—

" oppa, kau di sini?"

" tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu kembali Byun Baekhyun"

Yeoja itu terlihat kaget, namun tidak lama ia mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menurut Chen 'menggoda'. Chen mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Chanyeol yang justru memperpendek jarak dengan Chen.

" ahahaha—lama tidak bertemu, oppa? Oh-?"

Yeoja bertagname 'Byun Baekhyun' itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen.

" apa yeoja ini yang menggantikanku?"

" jika yang kau maksud sebagai pengganti pengeruk kekayaan Park, mungkin iya—tapi sayangnya aku tidak perduli"

Baekhyun nampak kaget saat melihat tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam kemeja yang Chen kenakan, membuat yeoja itu terlihat berjengit kaget.

" kau tidak perduli? Tapi kau padaku—"

" mwo? Padamu? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kajja chagy—ruangan kita sudah menunggu"

Baekhyun menatap kaget kearah Chanyeol dan Chen yang sepertinya memasuki mobil bersama.  
>Di dalam mobil Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyalakan mobil, tanpa sengaja ia manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chen.<p>

" PARK CHANYEOL PERVERT!"

Pekikan Chen membuat Chanyeol sedikit oleng, untung saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan 4 oktaf Chen sehingga ia bisa menyadarkan dirinya.

" kau bisa membuatku tuli, Chen!"

" kau pervert! Kenapa—kenapa?"

Dan wajah tak berdosa dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Chen terdiam.  
>Yeoja itu memilih menutup tubuhnya rapat-rapat.<p>

" tadi—"

" dia, Byun Baekhyun—seorang yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu"

" pantas saja kau tertipu, dia cantik! Tapi apa benar dia—"

" kau bisa melihat sendiri bukan? Dan aku mohon jaga jarak darinya, aku takut kau bisa terluka"

" wae?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

" hanya untuk jaga-jaga"

" tsk! Aku harus waspada padamu bukan pada yeoja itu! Ah! Nanti kita mampir ke apartemen Luhan ge! Aku yakin Minseokie eoni ada di sana"

Namja itu hanya mengangguk.  
>Chanyeol menoleh ke arah spion, sebuah mobil hitam mengikuti kemana arah mobilnya. Sedikit menoleh pada Chen yang terlihat sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bahwa mereka sedang di ikuti, dengan wajah dingin Chanyeol memutar arah mobilnya.<p>

" kita mau kemana?"

" jalan-jalan sebentar, aku capek—"

" kan bisa tidur di rumah?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"aku ingin udara segar—"

Chen yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk-angguk membiarkan Chanyeol fokus menyetir. Chanyeol dapat melihat kilatan senjata laras pendek yang tengah ada di tangan sang pengemudi saat sengaja ia memelankan mobilnya.

" apa mau mereka? Siapa mereka?"

Guman Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol menarik gas mobil sekuat tenaga tanpa memperdulikan Chen yang berteriak kaget, dan mengomel padanya.<p>

.

.

.

Minseok menoleh-noleh tidak mengerti mengapa ia berada di dalam apartemen Luhan. Apartemen mewah dengan hiasan warna putih dan cream yang memberikan kesan natural, Minseok memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat beberapa pigura yang menampilkan Luhan bersama dengan dua orang yang Minseok yakini sebagai orang tua Luhan di atas desk tempat lampu duduk. Ruangan mewah yang hanya di isi dengan buku-buku yang memenuhi hampir seluruh rak yang tersedia.

" apa Luhan tinggal seorang diri? Kenapa sepi?"

" tentu saja, aku kesini demi seorang yeoja"

Yeoja manis itu mengangguk-angguk kembali memperhatikan apartemen mewah Luhan, yeoja itu benar-benar tidak menyadari bagaimana namja tampan bernama lengkap Xi Luhan berfantasi aneh tentangnya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari seorang Luhan tersenyum sambil memasukkan beberapa buah ke dalam blender. Ia menyeringai saat melihat bungkus putih di samping blender.

.

.

" _ini akan menjadi hari baik untukku dan Xiuminie chagy! Hahaaha bocah tengik, hari ini aku akan memiliki Xiuminie seutuhnya hahaha"_

_._

_._

Guman Luhan sambil memasukkan bubuk yang ia dapat dari di lab perusahaannya, yah cukup mudah untuk mendapatkan segala jenis obat bagi seorang direktur dan Luhan memanfaatkan itu untuk menjalankan fantasi-fantasinya pada yeoja manis yang kini menatapnya imut.

" Luhan mengatakan sesuatu?"

" ah, ani! Hanya saja—aku senang bisa menjauhkan si bocah ingusan albino itu darimu"

Luhan memblender ramuannya dan menghidangkan di depan Minseok. Ia melihat Minseok mengangguk-angguk dengan manis, jika tidak ingin kehilangan muka di depan yeoja pujaannya itu mungkin saat ini Luhan bisa menari-nari atau bahkan ia bisa berteriak kegirangan. Luhan menghentikan arah pandangannya pada Minseok saat merasakan phonselnya berdering.

.

.

From : Xing Yi Xing

Aku di korea, bisa temui aku?

.

.

Sedikit mengerutkan kening dengan kontak nama yang ia berikan pada nomor yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan. Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang memiliki kontak nama sejenis itu di phonselnya. Phonselnya kembali bergetar.

.

.

From : Xing Yi Xing

Jangan bilang kau melupakan asistenmu, XI LU HAN!

.

.

" ups—aku benar-benar lupa, siapa Xing Yi Xing?"

Guman Luhan sambil membalas sekenanya, ia mematikan phonsel itu setelah membalas pesan. Namja tampan itu tidak ingin hari indahnya bersama Xiuminnya rusak gara-gara dering phonsel. Luhan kembali tersenyum dan berfantasi bagaimana pandangan manis Minseok terlihat sayu, dan—Luhan menutup hidungnya yang mulai mimisan saat membayangkan tubuh mulus seorang Kim Minseok.

.

.

" _Ah! Aku harus mandi dulu hahaha, aku ingin Xiuminku memintanya hahaha"_

_._

_._

Guman Luhan.

" apa? Eh? Luhan kenapa?"

" eh, anny minumlah dulu. Aku mandi sebentar"

Minseok mengangguk dan membawa jus buatan Luhan ke ruang tamu. Ia tidak tau bagaimana fantasi liar seorang Xi Luhan akan dirinya hingga membuat namja tampan itu mimisan. Sambil menunggu Luhan mandi Minseok menghabiskan minuman di botol yang biasanya ia bawa kemana-mana.

'ting-tong'  
>Dengan gerakan perlahan Minseok mendekati pintu dan membukanya.<p>

" Chenie?"

" hah! Syukurlah kau di sini—kau tak apa?"

Minseok mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol dan Chen.

" aku kira kau sudah di apa-apakan oleh dokter—ups! Oleh Luhan ge, di mana namja itu?"

Tanya Chen.  
>Ia langsung duduk di tempat Minseok duduk, di ikuti Chanyeol.<p>

" Jus strawberry!"

" kebetulan aku haus sekali—aku benar-benar tidak tau rasanya dihukum seperti itu"

Chen dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati langsung melahap jus di hadapannya. Chanyeol dan Chen tidak memperdulikan apa reaksi Luhan nantinya yang mereka tau mereka kehausan karna Chanyeol menyetir mobil sembarangan.

" untung Luhan tadi membuat jus, kekeke—"

" tumben sekali, setiap aku ke sini dia hanya akan memberikanku sekaleng minuman bersoda atau air putih.."

Bisik Chen.  
>Minseok hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil kembali menikmati minuman di botol kesayangannya.<br>Ketiganya saling bercerita, tidak! Lebih tepatnya Chen dan Minseok yang bercerita tentang Sehun karna Chanyeol terlihat berbeda.

" Yeol?"

'GLUKK'  
>Chanyeol merasa suara Chen begitu sexy, ia menggeleng dan menatap Chen.<p>

" wae?"

" kau setuju Minseokie eoni dengan Luhan ge atau dengan Sehun?!"

'OH TIDAK!'  
>Chanyeol ingin menjerit saat melihat peluh di sekitar wajah Chen.<p>

" mungkin Sehun—eh"

" kenapa basah? Yeolie sakit?"

Suara itu membuat Chanyeol merasa terangsang. Ia menggengam tangan Chen dan berdiri.

" kita pulang saja, Minseok kami pulang dulu"

" eh? Apa kalian sakit?"

" ani—"

" kalian berdua terlihat gelisah, apa ada sesuatu?"

Chen dan Chanyeol menggeleng.  
>Minseok memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Chen segera pulang.<br>Luhan muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri saat melihat gelas di depan Minseok telah kosong, ia bersyukur hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Xiuminie—"

Minseok menoleh, ia menatap bingung ke arah Luhan.

" wae? Kenapa Luhan tidak pakai pakaian?"

" Xiuminie—kajja"

" mwo?"

Luhan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minseok.  
>'PLAK'<br>Sebuah cap tangan, menempel di pipi kiri Luhan.

" kalian gila!"

'BLAM'  
>Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tidak percaya menatap kepergian Minseok, ia kembali ke dapur dan mencicipi bekas jusnya hingga tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas.<p>

" tidak mungkin, masa dia kebal? Ughhh! Kenapa aku—"

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat Minseok tadi duduk, ia mengenyit.

" bahkan dia meminum 2 gelas? UGHH! Kenapa juga aku harus 'hard' tanpa pasangan—"

Luhan berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

" sial! Sial!"

.

.

.

.

" aku mandi dulu—aiss kenapa tubuhku panas sekali?"

Chanyeol segera berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Chen yang sepertinya juga merasa kepanasan.

" apa AC nya mati? Aduh! Kenapa—"

Chen melepas kancing kemejanya dan sedikit menekan dadanya.

" apa yang aneh denganku? Kenapa aku—merasa ingin di—"

Mata Chen terbelalak saat merasakan bagian sensitive miliknya sudah basah, terlebih saat mengingat sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya saat di sekolah. Tubuhnya terasa mendidih, ia sedikit menggeliat di kasur.

" apa aku salah makan? Aiss—bahkan aku hanya meminum jus—"

pikir Chen.  
>'CEKLEK'<br>Chen menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah kelelahan dengan rambut basah dan tubuh yang basah. entah mengapa Chen merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar panas.

" mandi—lah—"

chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata milik Chen, pandangan sayu dan—jangan lupakan kancing kemeja yang telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan keindahan tertentu untuk namja.

" Chen—"

" neh?"

'BRUK'  
>Chanyeol menerjang tubuh Chen, ia mencium dan melumat bibir Chen memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Chen sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk yeoja manis.<p>

" apa—"

" aku—aku menginginkanmu!"

" eumppp"

Keduanya mulai membalas perlakuan satu sama lain.

" aggghh!"

Erang Chen saat Chanyeol menyusu buah dadanya membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat meraup buah dada kenyal milik Chen. Namja itu semakin terangsang saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Chen sama-sama dibasahi peluh. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga ia mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Chen dan terus menerus tergoda untuk menyentuh setiap tubuh Chen.

.

.

.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya saat ia membuka pintu apartemen Chen dan Chanyeol setelah berhasil keluar dari apartemen Luhan.  
>Tiba-tiba sinar matanya meredup, ia merasakan seseorang menempelkan tangannya di matanya dan menarik tubuh Minseok keluar dari apartemen dua orang yang tengah dimabuk hasrat bercinta.<p>

" ta—"

" sssstt—kajja, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

Luhan mendorong Minseok untuk berjalan ke luar, sedikit ia mengerti bagaimana Minseok tidak terpengaruh dengan obat yang ia campurkan ke dalam jus setelah melihat dua orang tidak terduga mendapatkan efek dari obat yang ia campurkan.

" entah ini beruntung atau sial..huh! untung aku sudah menyiapkan penawarnya TT"

Gumannya.  
>Luhan menurunkan Minseok di depan rumah Chen.<p>

" kau tak apa?"

Yeoja mungil itu menggeleng sekilas lalu menatap Luhan seksama hingga Luhan kaget dan gerogi.

" wae?"

Tanya Luhan.

" mereka tadi—apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa baju? Dan—kenapa Chen mengerang? Apa Chanyeol menyakitinya?"

" EH?!"

" bagaimana kalau dia menyakiti Chen?"

Luhan sedikit mengenyitkan keningnya.

" dia—po—los?"

Minseok memandangi wajah tidak percaya dari Luhan sambil menunggu jawaban dari namja cina yang kini sedang berhayal dengan fantasi tentang kepolosan Minseok. Luhan menatap tidak percaya kearah Minseok, mencari cela jika yeoja manis itu hanya menipunya namun tidak ada expresi lain kecuali kekhawatiran yang menurutnya membuat Minseok semakin manis.

" Eh Luhan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang yeoja mungil dengan jas putih yang keluar dari rumah.

" Minseok? Kau dari mana? Eoma pikir kau masih di sekolah?"

Minseok menoleh kearah Wookie dan tersenyum.

" eoma tadi a—eummppp"

Tangan Luhan membekap mulut Minseok dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin yeoja polos itu mengatakan hal yang tabu di depan Wookie dengan wajah polos.

" dia sedikit sakit, Chen memintaku untuk mengantarkannya"

" oh? Kau perlu ku periksa?"

" tenang saja, kata petugas UKS hanya kelelahan ajumma—"

Wookie mengangguk-angguk sejenak lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam.

" ah—mianhe Minseokie, eoma tidak bisa menjagamu. Ah! Apa perlu aku meminta Chen menjagamu? Soalnya eoma pulang malam hari ini"

" aku! Aku akan menjaga Xiu—eh Minseok"

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya sekilas lalu tersenyum cerah.

" baiklah, Luhan tolong jaga Minseokie ne?"

Ahirnya Wookie meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok berdua. Minseok mengangguk lalu membiarkan Luhan mengikuti langkahnya. Sambil menunggu Minseok ganti baju di kamarnya Luhan berkeliling ruang tamu yang memajang berbagai foto.

" aku tidak tau kalau Xiuminku manis sekali saat bayi!"

Pekik Luhan kegirangan.  
>Namja itu terus memperhatikan foto-foto keluarga Chen dan Minseok.<p>

" Luhan mau minum apa?"

" eh?! Susu—eump!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya, ia merutuki mulutnya yang sepertinya masih terpengaruh obat perangsang yang ia cicipi.

" jus—kalau ada"

" oh~ Ah! Aku ingat! Kemarin appa membeli melon, kau suka melon?"

Minseok tersenyum dan segera ke dapur setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Dan namja tampan itu tidak ingin melewatkan bagaimana manisnya Minseok di setiap waktu. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang ia memandangi Minseok.

" aku benar-benar gila karna yeoja ini—"

Guman Luhan.

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya menyinari sebuah ruang tertutup, sangat sunyi dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan tak berpenghuni. Beberapa lembar foto berserakan di meja menampilkan wajah-wajah tak asing dengan berbagai pose yang berbeda. Di sebuah papan bening berkumpul foto-foto dengan banyak coretan yang saling menghubungkan foto satu dengan yang lain. Ruangan tertutup itu begitu gelap jika hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan beberapa senapan laras pendek dan pistol buatan amerika terbaru di sela Koran dan foto-foto tersebut.  
>'Krieet' seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam masuk, mendahului seorang yeoja tinggi dengan rambut kuncir kuda yang mengekor di belakangnya.<p>

" jadi?"

" sudah ku jelaskan beberapa kali jika itu mereka! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku sih?"

Namja itu membuka koper yang berisikan lembaran uang dan sebuah map biru.

" karna kau masih amatiran, tsk! Kita tidak akan kehilangan mereka lagi!"

Namja itu menarik pelatuk di pistol miliknya dan 'pseeett' sebuah peluru mendarat di satu foto. Namja itu tersenyum dan menutup koper miliknya.

" kajja!"

" kita kemana?"

" memburu mangsa kita!"

.

.

**Foto pertama : Wu Yi Fan/ Kris ( 22 th )**

Code name : Dragon

Keahlian : menembak

Kelemahan : Lemah terhadap wajah memelas Tao

Posisi : Leader

Keterangan lain : Kris adalah anak dari seorang jendral tertinggi ( Wu Si Won )di kepolisian cina, sejak kecil ia sudah dilatih untuk mempertajam insting sebagai seorang mata-mata kepolisian. Selain sang papa yang menjadi jendral, Kris mendapatkan keahlian lain sebagai seorang polisi dan dektektif dari sang mama yang merupakan seorang dektektif wanita terkenal ( Kim Ki Bum ), status keluarganya 'DIRAHASIAKAN' untuk keselamatan Kris.

.

.

**Foto ke 2 : Xi Lu Han/Luhan ( 22 th )**

Code name : Deer

Keahlian : forensik ( bedah, analisis perkara, dan outopsi ), persenjataan

Kelemahan : apapun tentang Minseok

Keterangan lain : Seorang dokter handal dengan jabatan direktur sebuah rumah sakit yang memiliki analisis akurat tentang data-data riwayat hidup ( lebih kepenyakit/keadaan tubuh) seseorang hanya dengan sekali melihat. Seorang jenius yang kembali ke bangku SMA dengan alasan tidak jelas. Terobsesi pada Minseok. Wajah yang terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya yang sudah 22 tahun membuatnya tidak kesulitan untuk masuk ke SMA yang memang tidak pernah ia masuki karna kejeniusan yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 3 : Zhang Yi Xing/ Lay (22 th )**

Code name : unicorn/ healing

Keahlian : penyembuhan, analisis obat sangat berguna pada saat menganalisis obat bius dan narkoba

Kelemahan : ceroboh

Keterangan lain : Asisten baru Luhan yang papa Luhan kirimkan untuk membantu Luhan di rumah sakit. Statusnya masih seorang mahasiswi magang, dan kebetulan saat ia melamar di rumah sakit yang papa Luhan kelola tidak membutuhkan bantuan sehingga ia di alihkan untuk membantu Luhan. Hingga bulan ke 4 ia magang di Rumah sakit yang Luhan kelola, Luhan sama sekali belum bisa menghafal namanya terlebih saat Luhan tiba-tiba pergi ke Korea. Pengagum Luhan dan Kris.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 4 : Park Chanyeol ( 22 th )**

Code name : Phoenix

Keahlian : menembak, menjaring koneksi

Kelemahan : reaksi lebih cepat tanpa memikirkan situasi

Keterangan lain : Terpaksa menikah karna kesalahannya sendiri. Mahasiswa tingkat 6 yang kembali menjadi siswa SMA bersama Chen untuk menyelesaikan masa study yang sebelumnya di lewati dengan seenaknya sendiri dan koneksi dari sang mommy. Tidak suka aegyo milik Tao karena pada ahirnya ia yang akan kena getahnya saat Kris bertindak, tapi pada dasarnya ia menyayangi Tao seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

.

.

**Foto ke 5 : Kim Jongdae/ Chen ( 17 th )**

Code name : Scorpion

Keahlian : Beladiri

Kelemahan : ceroboh, penurut

Keterangan lain : ketenangan yang turunkan dari sikap sang appa membuatnya dapat membantu berbagai masalah, ia juga berencana menjadi dokter setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya dan Luhan menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Mempunyai suami di umur 17 tahun adalah suatu yang tidak pernah Chen pikirkan sebelumnya, apalagi dengan Chanyeol seorang yang asing dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 6 : Huang Zi Tao / Tao (16 th )**

Code name : Panda

Keahlian : Matrial arts, pedang

Kelemahan : akurasi waktu

Keterangan lain : meski umurnya yang masih 16 tahun, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkan jika ia seorang inspektur di kepolisian cina. Berkat kecerdikannya dalam mengejar para pelaku kejahatan Tao di beri gelar inspektur meski statusnya 'DIRAHASIAKAN' karena umurnya yang masih muda, dan salah satu permintaan dari keluarga Huang yang tidak menginginkan anaknya hidup tidak normal dengan statusnya. Keluarga Tao adalah salah satu keluarga politisi kuat cina yang di segani oleh politisi lain. Mengagumi Kris sebagai sosok penolong untuknya.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 7 : Xui Xiu Min /Cho Minseok / Kim Minseok (17 th )**

Code name : Snowflorst

Keahlian : analisis

Kelemahan : terlalu polos

Keterangan lain : Anak dari inspektur Xui, atau mantan dektektif terkenal di benua asia yang kini lebih memilih hidup tenang bersama dengan istrinya yang merupakan seorang guru TK di cina. Karna statusnya yang seorang dektektif terkenal, ia menitipkan Minseok di tempat saudara jauhnya. Ia tidak ingin Minseok kecilnya menjadi bulan-bulanan para penjahat yang kasusnya ia bongkar, tentang Jiangming mama Minseok? Dia juga seorang Interpol wanita yang di kagumi banyak orang dan sekarang lebih memilih pekerjaan menjadi guru TK sebagai pekerjaan tetapnya. Analisis yang Minseok berikan kadang jauh dari kata-kata formal, melainkan kata-kata polos yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 8 : Kim Jongin/ Kai ( 22 th )**

Code name : Tan

Keahlian : menembak, memanah, dance

Kelemahan : Analisis yang ia buat sering berubah-ubah

Keterangan lain : seorang dancer muda yang memiliki bakat alami dalam menari, ia juga memiliki insting seorang polisi seperti ayahnya ( Kim Minho/ Choi Minho ). Tidak pernah ingin terlibat dengan ayahnya, dan hanya menganggap seorang 'Leetaemin' orang tuanya dikarenakan saat kecil hanya ibunya yang menjaga dia sedangkan sang ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kepolisian.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 9 : Do Kyungso/ Kim Kyungso ( 17 th )**

Code name : D.O

Keahlian : Merakit senjata, memasak

Kelemahan : membenci segala bentuk serangga.

Keterangan lain : menuruni bakat sang ayah yang merupakan seorang perakit senjata handal di Jepang, Kyungso atau lebih sering di panggil Dio bisa merakit senjata dari beberapa barang yang ada di sekitarnya dalam beberapa menit. Ketajaman yang di miliki tentang senjata tidak pernah di ragukan oleh orang-orang yang tau kemampuannya, terlebih sang appa. Dalam masa peralihan kekuasaan Yakuza jepang, Dio dikirim ke Seoul dan mengganti marga sesuai dengan keinginan sang appa yang tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadap Dio.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 10 : Oh Sehun ( 16 th )**

Code name : Aero

Keahlian : Software engenering, Hacker

Kelemahan : apapun tentang Minseok

Keterangan lain : kemampuan Sehun dalam membuat software baru dan merancang sebuah alat computer tidak pernah diragukan. Terlebih kejahilannya membobol jaringan milik pemerintah membuatnya sering bolak-balik kantor polisi. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya memiliki posisi yang cukup bisa di perhitungkan untuk jabatan di kepemerintahan jadi tidak membuatnya ditahan. Terobsesi dengan Minseok sejak kelas 3 SMP saat Minseok tidak sengaja tersesat di sebuah perusahaan besar yang merupakan perusahaan milik orang tua Sehun.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 11 : Kim Joonmyun / Suho ( 22 th )**

Code name : Guardian

Keahlian : memiliki mengemudi

Kelemahan : gampang ditipu

Keterangan lain : seorang perwira muda dari kepolisian Beika yang di pindah tugaskan ke Seoul sebagai tindak lanjut kerja sama antara kepolisian 2 negara. Suho memiliki 2 kewarganegaraan ( Korea selatan dan Jepang ) sebagai penghargaan yang diberikan atas jasa Suho membantu memfasilitasi terjadinya perdamaian di Beika dan Tokyo.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 12 : Byun Baekhyun ( 17 th )**

Code name : light

Keahlian : penyamaran

Kelemahan : susah berbaur

Keterangan lain : Jika ditelusuri lebih lanjut, Baekhyun adalah masa kelam seorang Park Chanyeol. Seorang idealis yang tidak ingin di atur sama sekali—memiliki keahlian penyamaran yang sangat di percaya sebagai seorang model.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Chen menjauhi Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kejadian dimana ia dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang menurutnya belum pantas membuatnya malu, pipinya memanas seketika saat mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

" sungguh! Di luar kendali!"

Pikir Chen.  
>Minseok duduk di samping Chen sambil memberikan sekotak susu.<p>

" apa Chenie masih sakit? Apa Chanyeol menyakiti Chen?"

" eh?"

Chen mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap wajah polos Minseok.

" Luhan bilang aku tidak boleh mengatakan kalau aku melihat Chanyeol menindih Chenie—"

"MWO?!"

Wajah Chen memanas.

" ne—Luhan bahkan menutup mataku saat kamu berteriak"

Yang membuat Chen ingin lari adalah bagaimana Minseok begitu polos menceritakan hal vulgar di hadapannya. Chen langsung menggeleng dan merebut Koran yang Minseok bawa, ia membaca sekilas berita berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian yeoja baozie yang Luhan Klaim.

"ini—apa kau tidak khawatir tinggal di rumah sendirian? Banyak kejadian penculikan terhadap yeoja—"

" mana?"

Berhasil, Chen bernafas lega saat Minseok segera fokus dengan berita yang ada di Koran.

" dia menculik dan membunuh?"

" kau harus berhati-hati"

" tapi mama mengatakan padaku agar aku tidak khawatir"

Chen menatap Minseok.

" mamamu menelfon?"

" mama bilang akan menjagaku dengan baik"

" aduh! Kenapa kau percaya pada mamamu? Tsk, aku yakin papamu memonopoli dia darimu"

" benarkah?"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Meracuni pikiran Minseok adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dan bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan kejadiannya bersama Chanyeol. Minseok langsung mengeluarkan phonsel putih dengan gantungan butiran salju, Chen tersenyum melihat yeoja yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya tumbuh menjadi seorang yang jauh lebih polos darinya.<p>

" eoni, saranghaeyo"

Chen tiba-tiba memeluk Minseok. Minseok menoleh setelah mematikan phonselnya.

" kau mengatakan kau mencintai Chanyeol dan sebaliknya waktu itu"

" MWO?!"

Chanyeol dan Chen sama-sama tidak bisa menahan reflex yang di akibatkan oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Minseok.

" XIUMIN! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan mengatakan itu pada mereka!"

Ucap Luhan menarik Minseok ke bangkunya. Chanyeol dan Chen memandang Luhan dan Minseok bergantian. Dan Luhan memasang wajah datar dengan dagu yang ia letakkan di bahu Minseok.

" kau—v?"

" untung saja aku menyusul Xiuminku kalau tidak—aku tidak tau berapa lama Xiuminku menjadi patung dan melihat kalian bercinta"

" MWO?!"

Chen menutup pipinya.

" ini gila!"

Ia berlari keluar dari kelas sambil menyembunyikan pipi merah padamnya.

" CHEN!"

Chanyeol berlari menyusul Chen, namun langkahnya berhenti saat melihat 2 orang berpakaian hitam membawa Chen masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang beberapa hari mengikutinya.

" CHEN!"

Ia berlari menghampiri mobil yang kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

" SHITT!"

.

.

.

.

**Eotthokke? Apa yang terjadi ama Chen? Apa ? siapa mereka semua! Kok bisa!? See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**Berdoa aja semoga ff ini berfokus jelas hehehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Mianhe untuk semuanya karna author memang sedang banyak pikiran, hemm sedikit ff baru yang nyempil di otak**

**Semoga kalian senang..**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

"**SSHHTT~SECRET!"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" eoni, saranghaeyo"

Chen tiba-tiba memeluk Minseok. Minseok menoleh setelah mematikan phonselnya.

" kau mengatakan kau mencintai Chanyeol dan sebaliknya waktu itu"

" MWO?!"

Chanyeol dan Chen sama-sama tidak bisa menahan reflex yang di akibatkan oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Minseok.

" XIUMIN! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan mengatakan itu pada mereka!"

Ucap Luhan menarik Minseok ke bangkunya. Chanyeol dan Chen memandang Luhan dan Minseok bergantian. Dan Luhan memasang wajah datar dengan dagu yang ia letakkan di bahu Minseok.

" kau—v?"

" untung saja aku menyusul Xiuminku kalau tidak—aku tidak tau berapa lama Xiuminku menjadi patung dan melihat kalian bercinta"

" MWO?!"

Chen menutup pipinya.

" ini gila!"

Ia berlari keluar dari kelas sambil menyembunyikan pipi merah padamnya.

" CHEN!"

Chanyeol berlari menyusul Chen, namun langkahnya berhenti saat melihat 2 orang berpakaian hitam membawa Chen masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang beberapa hari mengikutinya.

" CHEN!"

Ia berlari menghampiri mobil yang kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

" SHITT!"

.

.

.

**#chapter 3**

.

.

.

" cermin, pengakuan dosa? Apa maksudnya?"

Chanyeol langsung berlari ke dalam kelasnya lagi.

" mana Chen?"

" dia—diculik"

" MWO?"

Namja itu mengangguk dan memberikan secarik kertas dengan motif yang menurut mereka lumayan imut untuk ukuran penculik.

" changkam! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya—"

" apa?"

" kertas ini"

Jawab Minseok.  
>Luhan langsung mengangguk.<p>

" mungkin kau melihatnya di toko buku baby—kajja kita cari Chen!"

Ketiganya mulai berpencar, Minseok berjalan menyusuri tempat-tempat yang mengandung cermin. Luhan berlari mencari tempat dimana bisa mendapatkan senjata setelah Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama beberapa hari. Chanyeol berkeliling kota, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Chen karna tidak bisa menjaga yeoja itu dengan baik.

.

.

Minseok menghela nafas tiba di toko cermin besar, dan keluar saat tidak mendapat petujuk apa-apa.

" Minseokie noona?"

Yeoja mungil itu menoleh, dan saat ia menoleh ia mendapati senyum menawan dan mengembang dari seorang namja berkulit putih pucat.

" Sehun?"

" ah! Syukurlah, benar kau! Aku kira aku halusinasi—"

" Sehun tidak sekolah?"

Sehun tersenyum langsung memeluk Minseok.

" aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi tidak bisa menemuimu di sekolah. Jujur dari tadi aku tersiksa karna tidak bisa melihatmu tapi—lagi-lagi kita memang berjodoh karna kau menemuiku di sini. Eh? Noona sedang apa di kawasan ini?"

" Chen di culik, ia dibawa orang-orang yang membuntuti Chanyeol tadi dan kami sedang mencarinya"

" kami, jangan bilang rusa jadi-jadian itu ada di sekitar sini juga?"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun secepatnya Sehun menggeleng dan menarik tangan mungil Minseok untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

" kajja, aku akan menemani noona. Tidak baik yeoja manis seperti noona berkeliaran sendirian di tengah manusia-manusia yang lapar hehe"

" maksud Hunie?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun memeluk Minseok senang, namja itu benar-benar senang jika Minseok memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Hunie' yang kadang terdengar menjadi 'honney' olehnya.  
>Sehun dan Minseok berjalan mengitari beberapa wilayah hingga mereka terduduk di depan sebuah mobil.<p>

" hiks—di mana Chenie? Hiks, aku takut dia—"

" sudahlah, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja"

Sehun menepuk pundak Minseok. Ia benar-benar khawatir terhadap Minseok yang terlihat menghawatirkan sepupunya, sudah 2 jam ia mengikuti Minseok untuk mencari Chen hingga ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan phonselnya.

" noona, apa mereka memberikan kata-kata lain?"

" molla, aku yakin kata 'cermin, pengakuan dosa' adalah sebuah tempat..apa mereka berada di gereja? Tapi di gereja tidak ada cermin"

Jawab Minseok yang selebihnya menjadi sebuah gumanan.

" Cermin ya—eum—noona pinjam phonselmu"

Minseok memberikan phonselnya ke Sehun.  
>Sehun menginstall sebuah aplikasi yang ia download dari sebuah website, dengan seringai ia menunggu loading dan proses instalansi selesai.<p>

" Welcome to Sehun World"

Suara asing itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Minseok.

" apa itu?"

" hehehe, hanya sebuah aplikasi pencarian—"

" oh? Bukannya pakai google bisa?"

" hehe, aku sedang mencoba aplikasi yang aku buat tadi malam noona. Kau mau lihat?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya dan mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil. Ia melihat phonsel miliknya berubah tampilan dengan background foto dirinya.

" Cermin, Pengakuan dosa"

Ucap Sehun pada phonsel Minseok.  
>Namja itu lalu memperhatikan phonsel yang sepertinya sedang memproses informasi tentang apa yang ia katakan. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya mondar-mandir di layar phonselnya.<p>

" ini—"

" aku ciptakan untuk noona!"

Jawab Sehun bangga.  
>Beberapa waktu menunggu ahirnya sebuah cahaya muncul ke permukaan phonsel Minseok. Yeoja itu menatap bingung, setau dirinya—phonsel miliknya sama sekali bukan phonsel canggih dengan fasilitas 3D. namun sekarang ia bisa melihat bagaimana benda itu memberikan fasilitas 3D.<p>

" danau? Gereja? Sebuah danau di dekat Myongdong?"

" kajja kita kesana!"

Minseok mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Sehun menaiki mobil yang ada di depannya.  
>Setelah memberi kabar pada Luhan dan Chanyeol, Minseok memasukkan phonselnya lagi.<p>

" apa tadi sangat sulit?"

" apanya?"

" membuat aplikasi tadi?"

Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Minseok sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan yang mulai berkabut.

" untuk noona, itu bukan hal apa-apa"

" Hunie?"

" aku benar-benar menyukai noona"

Minseok hanya bisa menunduk, ia memang polos tapi ia tau bagaimana seorang Sehun mengejarnya tanpa lelah selama hampir 2 tahun dan ia sangat menghargai perasaan Sehun meski ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap namja tampan, hobaenya itu.

" anu—"

" ne?"

" bisa kita mampir ke supermarket? Aku yakin Chen akan lapar nanti—dan Sehunie juga pasti lapar"

Mendengar namanya berubah menjadi lebih manis Sehun langsung mengangguk senang. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah supermarket, saat ingin mengikuti Minseok phonselnya berdering.

" yeoboseo?"

" _kau tidak ingin menemui kami?"_

" Tao?"

" _please—kami butuh bantuanmu"_

" aku ingin hidup tenang, Huang Zi Tao"

Balas Sehun penuh penekanan.

" _apa kau kira aku tidak mau?! Aku juga ingin bersekolah sama sepertimu, kami butuh bantuanmu untuk memecahkan masalah selebihnya aku yang akan turun ke lapangan"_

" tsk"

.

.

.

Minseok membuka pintu supermarket dan bingung saat melihat beberapa orang langsung menoleh padanya. Dan 'SREEEK' dalam sekejap tubuh mungil Minseok sudah berada dalam kekangan orang-orang berpakaian hitam.

" jangan ada yang bergerak atau yeoja ini akan mati mengenaskan di depan kalian!"

Teriak salah seorang yang menjadikan Minseok sandra.  
>Beberapa anak buah orang itu menuju ke arah minseok dan orang yang menyandranya, kemudian mereka membawa Minseok ke sebuah mobil van.<p>

" palli ikat dia!"

Dengan cepat mulut Minseok di lakban dengan tangan yang di ikat kuat.

" jalan!"

Minseok bisa melihat Sehun masih setia di dalam mobil, masih menelfon.  
>Beberapa lama Sehun menyadari Minseok tidak kunjung kembali, namja itu turun dan masuk ke dalam supermarket yang dalam keadaan kacau.<p>

" apa yang terjadi?"

" ada perampokan, mereka melukai petugas kasir dan membawa seorang yeoja yang mengenakan bandana biru pergi"

" Minseok—"

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sehun berlari ke mobilnya.

" noona—"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan tiba di sebuah rumah kecil dekat danau, dan gereja.

" benarkah?"

" memang, danau itu terlihat seperti cermin—dan gereja adalah tempat pengakuan dosa"

Jawab Chanyeol.  
>Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah.<p>

" Chen—"

Rumah itu nampak terawat, bahkan tidak ada debu yang menutupinya.  
>Luhan berjaga-jaga dengan pistol yang ia bawa, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap berjalan di belakang Luhan. Setelah menyelusuri ruangan di dalam rumah ahirnya keduanya menemukan Chen tengah tertidur di atas kasur.<p>

" tsk, lama sekali kalian kemari?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh. Seorang yeoja dengan celmek motif panda tersenyum manis sambil membawa beberapa peralatan rumah tangga.

" Zitao—"

Bisik Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengajak Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat dapur.

" apa maksudnya ini Tao?"

" huffft paling tidak minumlah teh dulu, nanti akan ku jelaskan"

Tao tersenyum duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan dua namja tampan yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

" ni hao, Luhan-ge. Ni hao, Chanyeol-ge"

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling berhadapan.

" kau kenal dia?"

Luhan dan Chanyeol lalu menatap Tao yang sedang menikmati kue buatannya.

" ah~ aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian. Park Chanyeol, seorang yang membantuku membuka jaringan kriminal gelap saat di pulau jeju. Berkat pertolongannya yang menganalisa jaringan pyramid dari sindikat pengedaran perdagangan gelap aku bisa menangkap mereka—"

" ah—yang gara-gara itu aku tidak naik kelas karna tidak ikut ujian ahir dan susulan, tsk!"

Tao terkekeh melihat Chanyeol membuang mukannya kesal, kini ia menatap Luhan yang hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Tao meraih lengannya untuk menyamankan diri Tao di samping Luhan.

" Luhan-ge adalah dokter yang mengidentifikasi barang-barang milik seorang pembunuh berantai yang meneror Beijing. Saat itu seluruh polisi bahkan sudah mulai putus asa dengan pembunuhan yang menewaskan sekitar 5 orang tapi berkat analisa dari Luhan-ge penyebab mereka mati dan siapa pembunuhnya dapat di ketahui dengan mudah, yak an ge?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mencoba mencium puncak kepala Tao.  
>Tao menceritakan apa yang sering ia lakukan bersama dengan kedua namja yang kini berbeda ekspresi, hingga Chen terbangun dan ikut bergabung.<p>

" oh? Tao?"

" ni hao—"

Senyuman manis Tao adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol tidak suka, kenapa? Karna ia yakin akan ada sesuatu di balik senyum manisnya terlebih ia tidak melihat seseorang yang biasanya akan mengekor pada Tao, Chanyeol menoleh-noleh namun tidak mendapatkan petunjuk.

" Kris-gege sedang menjemput Yi Xing jie"

" nugu?"

Tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol.

" Lu-ge, masa kau lupa dengan asistenmu?"

" jinjja aku tidak tau"

" ZHANG YI XING!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sontak menoleh pada seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri di samping seorang namja dengan pakaian dan kacamata hitam.

" nugu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan di ahiri dengan helaan nafas berat dari Yi Xing atau lebih sering di sebut Lay.

" cukup lama juga kalian menyadarinya—"

" heh! Siapa suruh kau meminta kami kesini hanya dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan ' cermin, pengakuan dosa' kau kira otakku encer? Apa lagi aku panik dan khawatir—"

Chen menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat.

" bukannya kalian bersama anak inspektur Xui?"

" nugu?"

Tanya Chanyeol dan Chen.

" Xui Min Seok atau kita mengenal dia sebagai Kim Minseok"

" Mwo? Minseokie eoni?"

Tanya Chen.  
>Kris mengangguk, ia duduk di samping Lay yang kini menatap kesal ke arah Luhan.<p>

" eh? Di mana eoni?"

Luhan menoleh,

" bukannya dia sudah ada di sini? Dia yang memberitahukan tempat ini pada kami—"

" kalian yang pertama datang"

Jawab Tao.  
>'BRAKK' semuanya langsung bersiaga saat pintu di buka, bahkan Kris telah menodongkan senapan laras panjang ke arah pintu.<p>

" MINSEOKIE NOONA DICULIK!"

" Oh Se Hun?"

Bisik Lay, Luhan melirik ke arah Lay yang langsung berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafas.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" dia—diculik saat menuju kemari, tepatnya saat kau menelfonku Tao"

Luhan langsung menarik kerah Sehun,

" kau!?"

" Luhan! Jangan kasar! Ini tempatku!"

Kris melerai Luhan dan Sehun.

" di mana tepatnya?"

" supermarket perbatasan kota, aku mengejarnya namun kehilangan jejak—saksi mata mengatakan jika perampok itu membawa senjata laras panjang dan pistol kedap suara, mereka melukai seorang penjaga dan membawa kabur Minseok beserta beberapa barang yang mereka ambil secara acak"

" tenang dulu Sehun—Tao! Cepat ambilkan air untuknya!"

Tao secepatnya mengangguk dan membawa segelas air putih untuk Sehun.

" kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Xiuminku, kau akan ku bunuh albino!"

" aku juga tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri rusa!"

Kris menggesekkan tangannya di dahinya saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa membantu dengan sedikit saja diam.

" hiks—eoni"

Chanyeol menarik Chen ke dalam pelukannya, ia menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian.

" apa bukan bagian dari kalian?"

Selidiknya.

" hei, kalaupun kami yang menyandra—pasti dia sudah ada di sini. Sehun kau sudah menghubungi polisi?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" aku sudah menghubungi polisi beberapa kali polisi bilang akan mencarinya. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar kesal!"

Lay menatap Tao dan Kris bergantian.

" jangan katakan kalian mengumpulkan kami karna ada kasus?"

Tao dan Kris mengangguk, mereka mengajak Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay dan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Perlahan Tao menghidupkan lampu terlihat dengan jelas beberapa foto terpajang di sebuah whiteboard, beberapa foto terlihat begitu familiar dan beberapa sangat asing.

" kalian menyelidiki kami?"

Selidik Sehun saat melihat keterangan di bawah foto dirinya. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" aku bilang kan kalau kami butuh bantuan kalian—"

" satu-satunya yang butuh bantuan adalah kami, Xiuminku masih hilang!"

Potong Luhan.  
>Kris menunjukkan beberapa foto asing yang ada di bawah kata 'Wanted', ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang bersungut-sungut kesal karna Luhan membawa-bawa Minseok dengan nama aneh.<p>

" aku yakin kau sudah mengecek CCTV di supermarket itu—kau pasti bisa mengenali mereka, Oh Se Hun"

Sehun menoleh, ia mulai mengamati beberapa wajah di papan.

" ini—mereka yang ku lihat di rekaman CCTV! Bagaimana—"

" mereka buronan polisi, kasus perampokan bank dan sindikat pengedar narkoba"

Luhan mencoba melihat beberapa foto yang menyerupai jaringan pyramid buatan Kris dan Tao, ia menoleh ke arah Kris saat melihat seorang namja dengan wajah eropa.

" ini—"

" Jhony Da Si Va, seorang keturunan brazil prancis. Yang kita temui di kasus kekerasan sexual di inggris setahun yang lalu..dan ternyata ia adalah seorang mantan Yakuza jepang yang kini menjadi buronan polisi internasional karena pembunuhan dan perampokan bank yang ia ketuai"

" Minseok noona ada bersama mereka?!"

Tanya Sehun kaget, ia menatap Kris dan Luhan yang kini terlihat tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menyangkal.

" kemungkinan besar Minseok jie ada di sana—mereka juga sudah membunuh seorang yang dekat dengan—"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya sama dengan pandangan Tao, ya pandangan mereka menuju satu titik yaitu Chanyeol yang kini terlihat bingung dengan tatapan anak-anak.

" wae? Kenapa aku? Nugu?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" Jesica Jung, sepupu dari Byun Baekhyun meninggal karna tembakan di bagian kiri jantungnya—"

" mwo?"

Chanyeol tidak percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang Tao katakan, ia lalu meminta penjelasan dari Kris yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan tidak berarti untuk Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jung Jessica menemuinya di kebun binatang beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan jika Chanyeol hitung itu tidak akan ada memakan waktu seminggu.

" bagaimanapun, Chanyeol-ge yang lebih tau Jessica-ssi dari pada kami. Dan sepertinya Jhony-ssi meminta lebih"

" maksudnya?"

" entahlah, yang jelas dia tidak mungkin minta tembusan uang—karena uang tidak begitu menjadi masalah untuk dirinya. Mungkin pertukaran dengan 2 ton ganja yang pemerintah korea selatan dapatkan dari beberapa pengedar"

Luhan menatap Kris.

" lalu apa hubungannya Xiuminku dengan Jhony dan Jessica? Apa lagi dengan ganja?!"

Sehun bersengut kesal ketika ada orang lain yang menyebut nama Minseok dengan nama kesayangan kecuali dirinya.  
>Kris menghela nafas dan menunjukkan beberapa hasil CCTV yang ia dapat dari beberapa informan setelah menerima kenyataan Minseok diculik.<p>

" kita akan menangkap Jhony dan membebaskan Minseok secepatnya"

" bagaimana caranya?"

Semuanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka matanya setelah beberapa lama ia terlelap.

" dimana? Aggh!"

Yeoja manis itu menoleh ke tangan dan kakinya yang terikat di bangku, ia menoleh bingung dan mendapati 2 orang manusia yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tempat dan keadaan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

" dari seragammu, apa kalian berdua satu sekolah?"

Suara bass itu menginterupsi kebingungan Minseok. Yeoja mungil itu lalu menoleh pada seorang yeoja dengan tagname 'Byun Baek Hyun' yang terikat tidak berdaya di sampingnya. Baekhyun memiliki tatapan kosong dengan luka dan noda darah di seragam miliknya. Minseok mengerjap, ia kenal dengan Baekhyun karna Baekhyun adalah termasuk seorang diva di sekolahnya, model majalah remaja yang sangat di sukai semua namja dan setahu yeoja manis itu Baekhyun bukan orang yang pendiam.

" kau siapa?"

Tanya Minseok pada namja berkulit tan yang kini masih menatapinya.

" aku? Kau tidak kenal aku?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku seorang penyanyi dan penari terkenal Kim jong In –kau bisa memanggilku Kai , kau benar tidak mengenalku?"

Kai menatap Minseok tidak percaya.

" tidak, aku memang tidak kenal. Eum anu—sekarang kita ada di mana ya?"

" molla, aku di sini sudah 3 hari yang lalu dan dia—(menunjuk Baekhyun ) aku datang dia sudah seperti itu. Dan sepertinya aku tau alasan dia seperti itu"

" wae?"

" pencuri itu membunuh kakaknya, entahlah aku juga tidakmengerti kebapa aku bisa terperangkap di sini…"

Minseok lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduh miliknya, ia merasa iba dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang kini benar-benar terlihat terluka. Lama ia terdiam hingga beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya di sekap.

" it's not time to try it! We've two artist and one local person!"

" but kinapped, will make the police know we are rules!"

" anu—"

Cicitan Minseok membuat dua namja yang sedang bertengkar menoleh dan menatap garang padanya.

" bisakah kalian menggunakan bahasa korea saja? Aku pusing mendengarnya"

Ucapan polos itu membuat 2 namja dengan kewarganegaraan amerika itu memiringkan kepala.

" we don't have time to playing with you! Alex! Please give me acess, bank account!"

" Yes-sir!"

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak penculikan Minseok, Sehun dan Luhan mulai menyelusuri sindikat yang mereka kira sebagai akar dari penculikan Minseok. Dibantu oleh Tao dan Kris mereka mencari tau keberadaan Minseok menggunakan GPS dan beberapa alat canggih dari pemerintahan korea tidak membuat mereka dengan gampang menemukan dimana keberadaan Minseok.

" bagaimana ini?"

" tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan—"

Kris langsung membuka catatan-catatan kecil miliknya.

" ini benar-benar tidak berguna!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian mencari tempat dimana kemungkinan Minseok di sekap. Semua alat pelacak kepolisian sudah di sebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri.  
>Bahkan Luhan sampai meminta kesemua dokter yang ia tau untuk memberitahukan ke sesama rekannya tentang keberadaan orang-orang mencurigakan yang kemungkinan berobat karna satu dua hal.<p>

" tsk!-Kris! Kau pernah bilang salah satu dari mereka ada yang terkena senjatamu?"

" ne, aku yakin mereka tidak menggunakan jaket anti peluru. Atau jangan-jangan mereka menggunakan dokter illegal?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

" di seoul aku hampir mengetahui semua dokter illegal, dan lagi aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk sementara ini—"

Chanyeol duduk di antara Luhan dan Sehun.

" tsk, sepertinya mimpiku untuk sekolah dengan damai tidak pernah terjadi?"

" tenanglah, tua Bangka! Selama Minseokie noona sudah di temukan aku yakin tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu—"

Kata-kata dingin dan tidak berperikemanusiaan itu langsung dianggap sindiran oleh Chanyeol, ingin sekali ia melemparkan pedang kearah Sehun jika tidak sedang membutuhkan namja itu untuk kasus.  
>Chanyeol menoleh pada Chen yang terlelap diantara peta-peta yang berserakan bersama Tao, ada sesuatu yang menyusup kedalam hati namja jangkung itu.<p>

" aku akan mematahkan leher mereka jika berani menyentuh Xiuminku!"

Putus Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkan pekerjaannya semula.

" rusa itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel!"

Keluh Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

" sudahlah, sekarang kita rencanakan bagaimana kita menjebak komplotan pencuri dan pengedar itu"

Sehun menoleh pada Kris yang kini membuat rencana-rencana baru untuk membongkar sindikat yang kemungkinan menyekap Minseok. Di sampingnya Lay terlihat begitu anggun dengan kuncir kuda yang elegan dan rapi sedang membuat pola serangan, mahasiswa biasa yang cukup membantu kerjaan dari Luhan. Lay menyesap kopi miliknya dan menoleh pada Kris.

" bukankah kawanan mereka sudah berkerja sama dengan gangster di Korea? Meski tidak begitu melihat orang-orang mencurigakan di rumah sakit, tapi aku yakin tembakan terahirku mengenai mereka—"

Guman Lay.

" bukankah kau menaruh GPS pada peluru yang kau gunakan?"

" ah, iya sih—tapi sepertinya meleset…"

Ralat Lay.  
>Sehun menggeleng tidak memperdulikan Lay yang sepertinya bingung dengan jawaban yang telah ia berikan atas gumanannya.<p>

" kekuatan kita saat ini hanya bisa bertumpu pada kepolisian Cina, karna kepolisian Korea selatan tidak mengijinkan adanya pengintaian di daerahnya. Kemungkinan besar kita hanya bisa mengandalkan insting kita"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

" Minseok—bagaimana dia sekarang?"

" yang jelas dia tidak aman!"

Serbu Sehun.  
>Chanyeol menatap kesal pada namja berkulit putih susu di sampingnya, namja yang sedari tadi hanya mengotak-atik notebook miliknya.<p>

" kalian kenal dia?"

Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk Chen. Sehun dan Kris menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" dia adalah teman bermain Tao saat berada di Cina, untuk selebihnya aku tidak begitu tau kecuali dari informasi yang aku dapat dari para informan. Kenapa?"

" entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah padanya, atas pernikahan kami—"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Chanyeol.

" oh, pernikahan rahasia itu? Aku sih dengar dari Minseok noona saat aku mengajaknya kecan dia menolak—berapa lama kau mendapatkannya?"

Chanyeol melempar bantal ke arah Sehun membuat namja itu mengaduh.

" kau kira dia lotre?"

" lalu?"

" hanya saja aku merasa ini benar-benar tidak baik. Kami tidak saling mengenal atau mencintai—entahlah"

Kris mendesah,

" dari pada kau menghawatirkan hubunganmu yang sudah jelas—lebih baik kau hubungi orang-orangmu untuk mencari tempat penjual senjata laras panjang milik komplotan itu. Setidaknya kau akan sedikit terselamatkan dari hukuman iblis dari neraka jahanam"

" eh?"

Kris kembali mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu fokus pada beberapa data yang ia dapat. Ia menyunggingkan seringaian, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

" kajja!"

" kemana?"

Tanya Lay.

" menjemput Minseok"

" EH?"

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum dengan seringai yang muncul di sudut bibirnya, ia melihat gerombolan orang mendekatinya.

" bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?"

Tanya seorang dengan pedang kecil di tangan kirinya.  
>Luhan bisa menghitung jumlah namja yang ada di dalam ruangan, tidak lebih dari 10 orang bersenjata yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda ke arahnya. Saat beberapa orang bersenjata api lengkap menerjang tubuh Luhan, namja tampan itu masih sempat melempar senyum pada Minseok yang di ikat di sebuah kursi. Berkelahi memang bukan keahlian dari seorang Xi Luhan tapi untuk terlihat keren di mata Minseok adalah suatu keharusan untuk dokter muda itu.<br>Berbekal beberapa peluru bius Luhan berhasil melumpuhkan kawanan yang menjaga Minseok. Luhan mencoba membuka ikatan yang mengikat tangan Minseok.

" kau tak apa?"

" Lulu—aku takut—"

" aku ada di sini—"

'BRAKKKKK!'  
>Kris muncul di balik pintu yang di dobrak sembarangan,<p>

" tidak salah aku mempercayaimu, dokter Xi"

Chanyeol dan Lay langsung membantu membebaskan dua sandra lain, ia menoleh pada beberapa orang yang bergelimpangan di lantai.

" Luhan-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa melumpuhkan mereka—"

" tentu saja, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita secepatnya keluar dari sini—aku akan menghilangkan sidik jari kita semua agar tidak di curigai kepolisian lokal. Kris! Tolong kau ikat dan buat mereka sedemikian mungkin untuk seperti pesta sabu. Setidaknya agar kepolisian lokal memiliki alasan untuk menangkap mereka!"

" hal paling gampang yang bisa aku buat!"

Ucap Kris senang.  
>Setelah beberapa waktu Luhan menghilangkan semua sidik jari atau berkas darah untuk mengelabuhi kepolisian lokal sebelum Luhan menelfon polisi lokal.<p>

.

.

.

.

Chen dan Tao terbangun saat merasakan suasana bising memasuki ruangan apartemen baru milik Kris. Kedua mata mereka langsung mendapati Minseok tersenyum ke arahnya,

" Minseokiiiiee!/jie jieeee!"

Tao dan Chen langsung berlari mendekati Minseok, Sehun dan Luhan langsung memasang badannya untuk menghalangi keduanya.

" Chen, Xiuminku butuh istirahat—"

" noona harus istirahat"

Lay dan Chanyeol hanya memandang bingung. Sedangkan Kris? Namja tampan itu memutar kepalanya malas.

" Chen! Tao! Tolong obati mereka, eum Chanyeol tolong kau bawa Kai ke kamar tamu"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengarkan kata-kata Kris.  
>Setelah semua rapi, mereka mulai berkumpul di ruang tengah—<p>

" aku sudah mendengar dari berita sekilas tadi tentang kawanan yang kita bekukan—Xi Luhan kau memang hebat!"

" tentu!"

Chen duduk di samping Chanyeol, setelah membagikan coklat hangat pada semua yang ada disana.

"kenapa tidak menunjukkan diri kita pada polisi, toh mereka akan percaya—"

Kris meletakkan cangkirnya,

" kita tidak bisa percaya pada polisi begitu saja, organisasi itu sudah mencakup wilayah internasional dan di tambah lagi—aku tidak ingin wajah kita diketahui oleh orang-orang mereka…yang ku tau mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh"

" bukankah mereka hanya merampok?"

" perampok, pembunuh bayaran, pejudi, pengedar, pemakai dan sebagainya. Masih banyak yang harus kita pelajari dari mereka…mungkin mereka akan mencari siapa yang menjebak anggotanya..jadi kita harus bersiap. Aku sudah memberikan informasi pada pihak kepolisian tentang identitas mereka, namun masih belum ada tanggapan. Dan Chanyeol! Kau juga harus mengawasi Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah adik dari Jung Jessica jadi ada kemungkinan mereka akan memintanya kembali"

" kenapa harus aku?!"

Kris dan Tao menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak terima.

" kau kenal dia bukan? Dia pernah dekat denganmu—jadi ya kemungkinan ia akan merasa yaman bersamamu di banding bersama kita. Dan Chen, ku harap kau mengerti"

" EH? Aku?"

Tao mengangguk.  
>Kris menoleh pada Luhan yang sepertinya sudah berhenti menjadi stalker Minseok dan kembali dalam posisi serius, terlihat dari guratan di keningnya.<p>

" Kris—apa kau tidak merasa ini terlalu mudah?"

" kau menyadarinya?"

" hanya 1 orang asing yang berada di sana—dan aku yakin ini jebakan"

" apapun itu, untuk sekarang ini kita hanya bisa mengamankan saksi. Minggu depan bala bantuan kita datang"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Kris.

" jangan bilang itu—inspektur Kim?"

Kris tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban nyata, dan sukses membuat Luhan sedikit mengusap keningnya.

" aku harap dia tidak ceroboh lagi—ah! Kepalaku pusing, aku butuh Xiuminku…Xiumin! Aku datang!"

Ucapan dari Luhan membuat Kris memberikan penilaian sedikit tidak jelas untuk dokter muda itu. Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang manis yang sedang mengobati luka Kai bersama dengan Lay, ia tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia tidak begitu perduli dengan Luhan yang kembali menjadi gila karna Minseok.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Chen yang kini sedang menyiapkan kamar untuk Baekhyun.

" kau yakin?"

" kenapa? Bukankah dia pernah dekat denganmu?"

" tidak—tapi dia—"

Chen tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

" tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian—"

" Chen, kau salah paham—"

Namja tampan itu menunjukan expresi penuh permohonan pada Chen yang hanya di hadiahi anggukan tidak jelas dari yeoja manis yang berjalan ke kamar mandi.  
>Pengalamannya beberapa hari bersama Kris dan yang lainnya terlulang dengan jelas, bagaimana ia khawatir dengan keselamatan Chen yang ternyata diculik oleh Tao dan Kris dan juga bagaimana mereka mernghilangkan jejak dari polisi dan organisasi gila yang baru Chanyeol ketahui julukan dari organisasi hitam itu, <strong>Black Hole<strong>. Entahlah ia tidak begitu mendengarkan arahan Kris tadi, karena setelah mendengar bahwa Baekhyun harus berada di rumahnya membuat Chanyeol benar-benar kesal dan tidak terima. Baginya Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling harus di hindari, terlepas dari kenangan buruknya bersama yeoja manis itu. Keadaan semakin membuatnya kesal saat Chen dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran mantan kekasih Chanyeol itu.

" Cheeen—"

" berhenti merengek, dan bergegaslah mandi! Dasar ajussi tidak jelas!"

Chen membiarkan aegyo dari Chanyeol dan bergegas ke dapur.

" Cheeen—dia orang jahat"

Adu Chanyeol.  
>Chen memutar bola matanya malas.<p>

" Cheeen—biarkan dia tinggal bersama Minseok atau Lay saja"

" kau tidak bisa diam, Park Chanyeol?"

" maka dari itu, aku mohon- Park Jongdae—eh?"

Pandangan tajam dari Chen membuat Chanyeol sadar akan apa yang ia katakan, ia menutup mulutnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

" sejak kapan namaku jadi Park Jong Dae?"

Chen mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Sepertinya Chen lupa jika ia dan Chanyeol sudah menikah, dan otomatis akan merubah marga. Chen masuk ke ruangan yang ia sulap menjadi kamar Baekhyun untuk sementara, ia melihat Baekhyun terdiam masih tanpa ekspresi sama seperti yang ia lihat pertama melihat Baekhyun bersama Minseok dan seorang artis. Chen tau apa yang mungkin Baekhyun rasakan, bagaimanpun ia jika melihat saudaranya di bunuh, Chen pun mungkin akan mengalami apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

" Baekhyun-ssi, kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu—"

Tidak ada balasan dari yeoja manis itu kecuali gelengan kepala.

" dia itu keras kepala—"

" Park Chanyeol!—KYAA!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari mendekati Chen yang menutup matanya.

" ada apa?"

" pakai bajumu! Dasar ajussi mesum!"

" EH?"

Tanpa komando dua kali Chanyeol meninggalkan Chen yang langsung membuang nafas lega. Chen menoleh prihatin pada Baekhyun, ia mengusap rambut panjang yeoja manis di hadapannya. Ia memang tidak ikut dalam penyelamatan karna tertidur bersama Tao, namun saat melihat Baekhyun di belakang Minseok dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Chen bisa merasakan seberapa besar kesakitan dan ketakutan yang ada di dalam diri Baekhyun.

" kau harus semangat! Kajja kita balas kematian eonimu dengan memberantas mereka—"

Saat Chen menarik tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun membuatnya menatap bingung.

" mereka—mereka membunuh eoni—mereka—KYAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berteriak cukup keras untuk membawa Chanyeol yang sedang ganti baju langsung berlari kearahnya.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" entahlah, aku akan memanggil Luhan-ge dulu"

" ta—"

Chen tidak menerima protesan dari Chanyeol langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang berteriak-teriak dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya iba.

" ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling melupakan saat kau mengakui menggunakanku untuk mendapatkan uang? Bukankah kau sudah membuangku hingga aku tak bisa bangkit dari jurang terjal di hatimu? Kenapa—kenapa sekarang kau justru muncul dengan keadaan seperti ini? Dengan kenyataan ada yang melatar belakangimu…"

Bisik Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

.

.

Luhan menatap tidak suka pada Chen yang kelihatannya terengah-engah di ambang pintunya.

" kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Kim Jong Dae—"

Desis Luhan.  
>Kai muncul di belakang Chen langsung mengerti apa yang membuat Luhan merasa terganggu, dengan posisi kepala yang berada beberapa senti dari kepala Minseok. Chen melebarkan matanya langsung menarik Luhan menjauh dari tubuh sepupunya yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas.<p>

" jangan pernah mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan XI LUHAN!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

" yayayaya~ ada apa kau malam-malam menggangguku?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sontak mengalihkan perhatian Chen.  
>Chen langsung menarik tangan Luhan,<p>

" Baekhyun-ssi! Dia histeris!"

" eh?"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Setelah menyiapkan beberapa obat Luhan langsung bergegas ke apatemen Chanyeol dan Chen. Saat mereka tiba, mereka bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang mencoba menenangkan yeoja manis yang hendak melompat dari beranda apartemen.<p>

" apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat beri dia penenang!"

Teriak Chanyeol.  
>Luhan langsung mengerti dan menyuntikkan obat penenang yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti meronta dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke pelukan Chanyeol.<br>Chen mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit, kala melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang khawatir dan marah karna tidak segera menolong Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar yang ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun.

" ada apa denganku?"

Gumannya.

.

.

.

**Eotthokke? Apa yang terjadi ama Chen? Apa ? siapa mereka semua! Kok bisa!? See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**Berdoa aja semoga ff ini berfokus jelas hehehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Wojojohoooo—ahirnya beberapa karakter mulai muncul, dan genre ff mulai bisa terbaca kkkk (( pendapat sendiri kkk))**

**Semoga kalian senang..maaf untuk adegan aksinya yang nyempil terlalu sedikit, cz sebenarnya author pingin bagian analisinya yang kuat. Kkk tapi yah—syukurlah bisa UPdate**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

"**SSHHTT~SECRET!"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" jangan pernah mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan XI LUHAN!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

" yayayaya~ ada apa kau malam-malam menggangguku?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sontak mengalihkan perhatian Chen.  
>Chen langsung menarik tangan Luhan,<p>

" Baekhyun-ssi! Dia histeris!"

" eh?"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Setelah menyiapkan beberapa obat Luhan langsung bergegas ke apatemen Chanyeol dan Chen. Saat mereka tiba, mereka bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang mencoba menenangkan yeoja manis yang hendak melompat dari beranda apartemen.<p>

" apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat beri dia penenang!"

Teriak Chanyeol.  
>Luhan langsung mengerti dan menyuntikkan obat penenang yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti meronta dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke pelukan Chanyeol.<br>Chen mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit, kala melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang khawatir dan marah karna tidak segera menolong Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar yang ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun.

" ada apa denganku?"

Gumannya.

.

.

.

**#chapter 4**

.

.

.

Minggu pertama setelah kekacauan dan penculikan yang menimpa Minseok telah berahir, semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Kris yang tetap menjadi interpoll dan menetap di korea karna tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao yang sudah di daftarkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin sama sekali mengikuti Luhan yang masuk dan kembali sekolah dengan anak-anak beberapa tahun dibawah umurnya. Kris tidak segila Luhan, dan itu perlu di catat.  
>Namja tampan itu mendekati Kris yang berdiri menyandar di sandaran pintu.<p>

" lama tidak jumpa inspektur Wu—"

" tidak terlalu lama, dektektif Kim"

Dua namja itu langsung tersenyum mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.  
>Kris menyilahkan namja yang baru saja tiba di apartemennya untuk mengganti pakaian di tempat yang sudah ia sediakan untuk namja itu. Setelah berberes namja itu mendekati Kris yang sudah menyiapkan dua cangkir coklat hangat di meja.<p>

" aku tidak melihat panda manismu—kemana dia? Tumben sekali tidak mengekor padamu"

Kris mengangkat bahunya.

" papanya memasukkan dia ke sekolah yang ada di seoul, selain untuk belajar—papanya juga ingin anaknya bersosialisasi dengan orang lain"

Namja di depannya tersenyum.

" Kim Joonmyun, bisakah kau melacak semua data yang telah ku kirim ke email mu?"

" nama lapanganku 'Suho' inspektur Wu, eum—aku sudah menganalisa beberapa dan aku sudah mengirim mereka ke penjara di jepang"

Kris mengangguk.  
>Untuk beberapa lama mereka mendiskusikan pekerjaan dan beberapa berkas yang Suho bawa. Wajah serius Kris kala melihat catatan-catatan yang Suho bawa.<p>

" jadi basis mereka orang korea?"

" benar, dari beberapa orang asing yang kami tangkap di jepang—anggota Black Hole –mengatakan bahwa tuan mereka berada di seoul. Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau kirimkan padaku kemarin—"

" maksudmu?"

" dari data yang kau kirimkan semua mengacu pada orang-orang amerika, tapi pada kenyataannya setelah aku selidiki mereka memiliki daerah kelahiran di Jepang, Cina dan California. Bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit padaku apa maksudnya?"

Kris kembali memeriksa data yang ada di notepad miliknya, sedikit bermain dengan tangan yang di letakkan di dekat bibir untuk sekedar mengingat bagian mana yang kiranya Suho tanyakan. Kris mengangguk setelah bisa mencerna apa yang menjadi keinginan Suho.

" kemarin, saat penculikan—kami menangkap ini ( menunjukan foto bertagname 'Alex') dan ini (menunjukan foto bertagname 'Davin') tapi saat penggerbekan hanya ada 10 orang berwarga Negara lokal, dan 2 orang warga negara Cina khususnya Yunan. Polisi lokal sudah memenjarakan mereka dengan kasus sabu-sabu dan ekstasi—namun namja berkewarga negaraan Cina, melarikan diri dan satunya bunuh diri"

Suho menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya,

" lalu Alex? Davin? Bukankah mereka mavia organisasi itu?"

Kris menggeleng menunjukkan dia juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Suho tanyakan, ia menghela nafas.

" itu gunanya kau ada disini, yaitu untuk mencari tahu semua yang berkaitan dengan organisasi hitam itu. Aku tau ini berbahaya dan aku juga sudah memberikan semua keterangan resiko yang akan kita hadapi di berkas yang aku kirimkan padamu"

Suho merubah ekspresi wajahnya, berpikir bagaimana kelanjutannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengangguk ke arah Kris.

" tentu saja aku akan membantumu, kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

" meskipun tidak berharap banyak darimu tapi –aku ucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya"

Kedua namja itu tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di depan mereka, terlihat bagaimana keduanya serius meneliti satu persatu berkas yang ada.

" bagaimana tentang hubungan kalian?"

" apanya?"

" kau dan panda?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Kris.  
>Suara bel pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Kris, Suho tersenyum dan berjalan menggantikan Kris membuka pintu.<p>

" Kris!—eh?"

" Kris ada di dalam, aku temannya"

Lay langsung mengangguk, ia terus berlari mendekati Kris di ruang tamu.

" Kris! Aku menemukan apa yang kau minta!"

Kris menoleh pada Lay yang langsung duduk di hadapannya dan memberikan beberapa kertas ke arahnya, tanpa kata yang lebih banyak Lay juga menggunakan notepad milik Kris untuk mentransfer data dari USB. Kris hanya bisa mengangguk membiarkan Lay sesukannya, sedangkan Suho beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

" ini—?"

Lay mengangguk.

" dari hasil outopsi yang kemarin tim forensic lakukan, di salah satu mayat namja berkewarga negaraan Cina kami menemukan adanya asam sianida yang terlarut di caleng susu. Entah kecurigaanku saja atau apa—tapi aku yakin ada seorang SPY di kepolisian yang memberikan komando…"

" kau sudah mengatakannya pada Luhan?"

" belum, aku baru saja selesai mendata hasil outopsi mayat itu tadi pagi. Dan lagi, Luhan-ssi saat ini masih di sekolah—mana mau dia menjawab panggilanku"

Kris mengusap wajahnya sejenak dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Suho memberikan minuman soda yang ia dapat di kulkas Kris dan duduk di tempat semula ia duduk.

" Luhan memang tidak bisa di atur, hanya satu orang yang bisa mengatur dia. Ah-ya! Lay kenalkan, dia dektektif yang akan berkerja sama dengan kita, seorang perwira polisi Beika"

Lay menoleh pada Suho dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" Zhang Yi Xing, atau kau bisa memanggilku 'Lay' mahasiswa tingkat 7 universitas negeri Beijing"

" Dektektif Kim Joonmyun, panggil saja Suho"

Suho mengangkat tangannya menjabat tangan lembut Lay.  
>Keduanya tersenyum langsung kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.<p>

.

.

.

Chen menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

" kau sakit?"

" tidak tau—"

Minseok langsung menyentuh dahi Chen menyamakan suhu tubuhnya.

" baby Xiumin, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan sentuh orang lain kecuali aku TT"

Protes Luhan.  
>Chen langsung menggeleng malas mendengar dokter muda itu benar-benar kekanakan jika itu tentang Minseok. Di samping Minseok, Chen bisa melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang menelfon seseorang dengan ekspresi cemas. Lagi-lagi Chen hanya bisa mendesah tidak jelas dan mengalihkan padangannya pada arah lain.<p>

" kau tidak mau cerita padaku?"

Chen mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum simpul lalu memeluk Minseok. Keduanya langsung tertawa bersama membiarkan tatapan seisi kelas yang menuju pada mereka. Luhan tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana atmosfir telah berubah, ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menatap Chen dengan tatapan tidak terdefinisi.

" noona! Minseokie noona!"

" jie jieeee!"

Teriakan dari dua makluk berlawan jenis itu membuat tawa Chen dan Minseok berhenti, mereka melihat Sehun dan Tao berjalan ke arah mereka.

" jie jieee! Lihat ini! Kau dapat salam dari Kai!"

" eh?"

Tao menunjukkan sebuah video,

" aku tidak terima! Noona milikku!"

" heh bocah, kau tidak tau kalau Xiumin adalah milik XI Lu han sepenuhnya?"

Dan terjadilah pertikaian Sehun dan Luhan yang memperebutkan Minseok. Tao tersenyum langsung memeluk Chen yang menggeleng tidak percaya pada teman-teman yang ada di hadapannya.  
>Minseok? Dia malah sedang asik dengan notepad yang Tao berikan padanya.<p>

" Yaaayy!"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang langsung menutup mulutnya sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Minseok langsung menarik Chen ke dekatnya.

" ada apa?"

Tanya luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

" tidak, hanya—Kai ingin duet bersama Chen-chen!"

" EH?"

Minseok menunjukkan video Kai yang mengajak Chen untuk menyanyi bersama, bujukan dan rayuan itu terlihat begitu sederhana dan menyenangkan di mata Chen. Chen tersenyum, mengangguk—

" aku tidak mengijinkannya!"

Pandangan mereka berubah arah pada Chanyeol yang langsung keluar kelas, Chen menggeleng saat mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang disana.  
>Ahirnya mereka mengabaikan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan kembali pada aktifitas mereka menggoda Chen dan Minseok. Pulang sekolah Minseok, Luhan, Sehun dan Tao pergi bersama sedangkan Chen memilih untuk pergi sendirian ke toko buku.<br>Mengelilingi toko buku adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah ada di bayangan Chen, sedikit ia bisa melupakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan tenang. Chen berkeliling mall setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia butuhkan. Hingga tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang—

" mianhe—"

Seorang yeoja dengan tampilan yang benar-benar namja berdiri di hadapan Chen dan membantu Chen berdiri. Dari luar semua orang pasti akan melihat yeoja itu namja tapi pada kenyataannya setelah memegang tangannya Chen bisa merasakan jika ia adalah yeoja.

" eh? Kim Chen?"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" sungguh sebuah takdir! Aku senang bertemu denganmu! Ah! Kajja kita pergi dari sini—akan menjadi hal yang bahaya jika seseorang mengetahui aku disini"

Tanpa mendengar perlawanan dari Chen, yeoja itu menarik Chen mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah caffe yang lumayan sepi. Setelah duduk dan membuka topi yang menutupi wajahnya, Chen bisa melihat seorang yeoja manis dengan mata bulat yang sedang meminta menu pada pelayan. Yeoja itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen setelah memesan makanan, ia tersenyum.

" Do Kyungso—kau boleh memanggilku Dio"

" eh? Kim Jongdae, panggil saja Chen"

" aku sudah tau banyak tentangmu—"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" aku dongsaeng, Jongin—eum kalu tidak salah namanya di sini Kai"

" kau dongsaeng Kai? Bukankah Kai tidak punya saudara?"

Dio tersenyum mengangkat bahunya.  
>Sekilas Chen memperhatikan yeoja dengan rambut pendek yang Chen tau itu adalah wig, yeoja itu tersenyum menikmati makanan pesanannya dengan senang hati.<p>

" tapi benar aku dongsaeng Kai—lebih tepatnya aku adalah dongsaeng tiri Kai, satu ookasan ibu beda outosan…entahlah, itu masalah orang dewasa jadi aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya"

Dio nampak tidak memperdulikan bagaimana ekspresi Chen yang mendengar informasi tentang keluarganya dengan wajah bingung. Sesaat Chen membandingkan yeoja di hadapannya dengan Tao yang baginya sudah super tomboy dengan pernak-pernik panda miliknya.

" sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu bernyanyi bersama—Kai sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

" anu—"

" tenang saja, aku tidak berbahaya kok—hanya sedikit berbahaya kkkk"

" kau—yeoja?"

" tebak saja kkk penyamaranku sempurna jika rambutku bisa ku potong pendek"

" maksudmu?"

Dio tersenyum manis.

" Kai dan ayahku tidak mengijinkan aku memotong rambutku meski itu sedikit lebih pendek—"

Chen hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas mendengarkan curhatan dari Dio tentang keluarganya. Dio adalah anak yang ramah dengan lingkungannya, dandanan Dio persis dengan dandanan keseharian milik Tao yang berbeda adalah jika jiwa dan pawakan Tao benar-benar seperti namja manis sedangkan Dio masih terkesan memaksakan tindakannya menjadi namja sesuai dengan penampilannya sebagai namja.  
>Pertemuan singkat itu berahir dengan Dio yang meminta berfoto bersama Chen sebagai tanda terima kasih karna telah menemani yeoja manis berpenampilan namja itu.<br>Chen menatap hasil jepretean Dio dan mendesah bingung, ia mengguman tentang ucapan terima kasih.

" Do Kyungso—coba, sepertinya tidak asing"

Sambil berjalan ke apartemennya ia mencari siapa Do Kyungso dengan phonsel miliknya, matanya membulat saat melihat data yang ia dapatkan.

" WHAT?! Artis kesayangan Minseoki eoni?!"

Pekik Chen.  
>Yeoja manis itu terus membaca biodata tentang Dio yang merupakan idol favorit dari Minseok. Memang tidak begitu banyak namun cukup membuat Chen menatap kembali gambar di phonselnya.<p>

" benar—ini yeoja itu—"

Meski yang di sebutkan di situs fanspage Dio adalah seorang namja namun tidak bisa mengelabuhi Chen yang melihat dan mendengar langsung suara manis Dio.

" aku tidak percaya ini nyata—Kaiiii!"

Chen memekik kegirangan, ia memasuki apartemen berniat menelforn Minseok untuk pamer padanya.

" apa yang tidak nyata?"

Suara Chanyeol membuat Chen menoleh.  
>Chen hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng, ia sedikit menyapa Baekhyun dan langsung ke kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chen tersenyum penuh dengan kebanggaan saat melihat panggilan dari seseorang yang ia harapkan-Minseok-<p>

" katakan padaku itu editan!"

Sergah Minseok saat Chen menerima sambungannya.

" tapi sayang sekali eoni, aku mengatakan sebenarnya—aku memang berfoto dengannya"

" YAAA! HUEEEEE! Kenapa tidak mengajakku!"

Pekik Minseok.  
>Minseok adalah penggemar berat seorang Do Kyungso, bahkan ia hampir memiliki semua kaset dan poster milik penyanyi itu. Seorang artis kesayangan Minseok yang tidak akan Minseok lewatkan beritanya barang sedetikpun.<p>

" salahkan bodyguard eoni itu—kk"

" sungguh tidak bisa di percaya! Huhuhuhu, aku iri padamu TT. Kau memintakanku tanda tangan?"

OH! Chen lupa jika Minseok pasti akan menanyakan tanda tangan sebagai tanda keaslian foto. Chen berpikir sejenak untuk mengelabuhi Minseok jika ia baru menyadari siapa yang di temuinya.

" katanya tanda tangannya itu mahal, jadi aku tidak memintakannya untukmu—"

" jahat sekali—TT"

Chen bisa tersenyum bahagia di atas penderitaan yang Minseok alami, ia menggoda Minseok dengan banyak hal tentang idolanya itu hingga Minseok benar-benar ngambek. Mengingat apa yang Chen lakukan akan berdampak dengan tetangganya, Chen buru-buru menengahi Minseok untuk tidak marah atau menyesal.

" aku punya no phonsel nya. Kau bisa menelfonnya"

" jinja?! Aku mau!"

Beberapa saat sebelum Chen mengirim nomor phonsel milik Dio, Minseok menggeleng.

" tapi buat apa aku memiliki nomornya? Aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menghubunginya—"

Chen mengangguk membenarkan penalaran Minseok.

" aku yakin kita bisa bertemu dengannya nanti—"

Minseok tersenyum manis dan membayangkan apa saja yang ingin ia tanyakan saat bertemu dengan idolanya.

" kkekeke"

Chen memutuskan panggilannya pada Minseok saat menoleh jam yang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Di ruang makan ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membuat beberapa makanan cepat saji,

" kau ingin makan itu semua?"

" tentu saja! Ada yang salah?"

Pertanyaan ketus dari Chanyeol membuat Chen mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Chanyeol ketus padanya. Chen hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke kamar karna mood memasaknya hilang saat melihat Chanyeol bersikap manis pada Baekhyun yang mulai tersenyum hanya pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa Chen katakan untuk situasi kaku yang tercipta 2 hari setelah Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol bagaimana ia mencintai Chanyeol di depan mata Chen. Di satu sisi Chen tidak ingin mengganggu mereka dengan ada di dekat mereka, di sisi lain ada perasaan tersembunyi yang sampai saat ini Chen belum mengetahui apa itu.

" 3 bulan ya? Masih seumur jagung—huft"

Guman Chen sembari menutup matanya.

.

.

.

" ada apa memanggilku malam-malam? Kalian mengganggu kencanku dan Xiumin tau!"

Omel Luhan saat tiba di apartemen Kris bersama Tao.

" aku ingat menyuruh Lay agar memberi pesan padamu untuk datang ke apartemenku habis kalian pulang sekolah, dan aku kira itu jam 03.00 sore tadi. Alasan kenapa kau datang malam adalah hal yang perlu kau katakan pada kami—"

Balas Kris.  
>Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu lalu duduk bergitu saja di sofa dekat dengan Lay yang langsung tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Tao? Dia berlari dan kembali dengan pakaian rumahan yang tentunya bermotif panda.<p>

" aigo~baby panda kau semakin imut saja"

Tao menoleh kearah pintu di mana seseorang berdiri dengan sekaleng cola, mata Tao berbinar-binar langsung memeluk Suho dengan senyuman mengembang.

" aku merindukanmu Suho gege!"

" hahahaha nado, baby"

Tontonan lovedovly itu terhenti setelah Kris berdehem.  
>Kris mengarahkan beberapa kertas pada Luhan yang di baca namja tampan itu dengan seksama.<p>

" Oh~"

" hanya O? kau tidak berkomentar lain?"

Luhan meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja. Ia menerima teh yang Lay berikan sebagai hidangan, dokter muda itu lalu menampakkan wajah yang tidak begitu perduli.

" aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama—ada salah satu jendral yang menjadi penggerak organisasi di penjara. Dan beberapa di antaranya membangun kerja sama dengan mavia lain di buih—"

Kris langsung mendekat ke arah Luhan, berbarengan dengan Suho dan Tao yang sepertinya antusias. Kris menjajarkan beberapa foto jendral kepolisian seoul dan menyodorkan ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya melihat sekilas lalu membentukkan sebuah pyramid yang tidak Kris mengerti. Dengan sebuah coretan di meja mahal penghias apartemen mewah milik Interpol seperti Kris itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Kris menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan gambar.

" aku tidak percaya jika atasanku—"

" makanya jangan mudah percaya—Shang Li adalah atasan Kris di kepolisian Cina tapi beruntung pemuda itu sudah di tembak mati oleh organisasi—"

" bagaimana kau tau?"

Luhan menatap ke arah namja asing yang baru saja ia lihat. Kris menjelaskan sekilas tentang Suho dan di tanggapi dengan sedikit angkatan pundak oleh Luhan yang menjelaskan kelanjutannya.

" aku yang mengoutopsi dia untuk yang pertama, orang-orang kepolisian meminta papaku untuk melakukan penanganan dan menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi pada letnan itu. Saat itu aku ada di sana, dengan alasan martabat yang sudah di bangun oleh Shang Li akan jatuh di mata masyarakat mereka menyembunyikan fakta itu—"

" tidak mungkin—"

Guman Kris

" aku tidak memintamu percaya, toh ini kenyataannya—Mr Huang tau semuanya, dia yang meminta anggota yang lain untuk membeberkan semuanya pada masyarakat namun yah hanya dia sendiri yang berjuang dan tentu saja dia kalah"

Tao menatap bingung pada Luhan, ia mendekati luhan dengan mata panda yang mencoba meminta namja tampan di hadapannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia tau. Luhan mendesah dan tersenyum mengacak rambut Tao.

" baby panda, kau tidak akan tau—karna memang ini rahasia yang team dokter dan beberapa petinggi pemerintahan lakukan. Alasan itu memang tidak bisa di terima namun akan ada pengecualian untuk mengungkap beberapa orang yang mendalangi kesepakatan gila itu"

" tapi—papa?"

" papamu tidak ikut campur, ia keluar sebelum kami melakukan perjanjian. Dan—semua orang yang terlibat perjanjian tau bahwa meskipun Mr Huang mengetahui semuanya dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun demi—dirimu yang berada dalam pengawasan organisasi"

" Tao?"

Luhan mengangguk.  
>Namja tampan itu langsung memberikan gambaran yang ia dapat dari masa lalunya dan menceritakan semuanya pada Kris dan lainnya. Sebuah gambaran dimana Luhan ikut ambil dalam memperhitungkan konsekuensinya.<p>

"—selebihnya Mr Huang memberikan semua keputusan pada Kris saat Tao memaksa ingin mengikuti jejak Kris yang menjadi Interpol, ia mempercayakan anak gadisnya bersama orang yang menurutnya bisa ia percaya untuk menjaganya daripada dirinya sendiri. Dan alasan kenapa Tao di sekolahkan di Korea adalah karna ia ingin memberikan kehidupan yang normal untuk anaknya yang memang tidak akan bisa hidup dalam keadaan normal selama bersama dirinya ataupun Kris. Tapi setidaknya ada waktu untuk putrinya melakukan hal yang normal seperti remaja pada umumnya"

" papa—"

Bisikan Tao mengawali pembicaraan tentang ornganisasi 'Black Hole'. Sebagai narasumber utama Luhan benar-benar bisa menjadi patokan, informasi yang ia miliki sangat akurat dan dapat dibuktikan dengan beberapa fakta yang ada.

" –kau akan membantu kami bukan?"

Tanya Kris.

" tsk, jangan salah mengira jika aku orang baik—dan aku tidak ke Korea untuk melakukan penyelidikan atau pengintaian tentang organisasi itu. Aku ke korea memiliki tujuan lain—"

Sambil menyeringai Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu,

" apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Atau kau bagian dari mereka—"

Luhan menoleh sambil terkekeh pelan melihat Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seakan-akan ia mangsa yang harus di lumpuhkan sebelum menyerang kembali.

" entahlah, akan aku pikirkan tujuanku nanti—karna aku memiliki banyak tujuan di sini,bye"

Setelah pintu apartemen terkunci dan Luhan menghilang di balik pintu, semuanya kembali terdiam.

" apa kita bisa mempercayai orang itu?"

Tanya Suho.

" menurutku, Luhan-ssi orang yang baik"

" berhenti menyanjung rusa sombong itu, Lay-ssi"

Desisan dari Sehun membuat Lay menutup mulutnya.  
>Suho dan yang lainnya mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Kris yang sepertinya terlihat berfikir cukup serius sambil memandangi gambar yang Luhan berikan, sesaat Kris terdiam namun muncul seringai yang cukup menakutkan untuk Lay yang tidak terbiasa berkerja sama dengan Kris.<p>

" Sehun, lacak IP mereka semua!"

" eh?"

" setelah kau mendapatkan semuanya, kirimkan ke phoselku. Suho, ikut aku. Lay aku minta data analisis kesehatan yang ada di seluruh rumah sakit di korea, kirimkan ke emailku. Aku yakin Luhan sudah memberi tahu cara membobol system mereka dengan aplikasi yang Sehun buat. Tao, kau temani Sehun setelah mengerjakan PR mu"

" tapi ge! Tao—"

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Tao yang langsung bisa membuat yeoja penyuka panda itu menunduk.

.

.

.

Dio berjalan sambil tersenyum menghampiri seorang namja yang tengah dirias.

" kau terlihat jelek sekali hyung"

" aku jauh lebih tampan dari pada manusia kerdil sepertimu!"

Balas Kai.  
>Keduanya terkekeh tidak jelas saat melihat pantulan yang ada di cermin depan mereka. Staylist yang sedang merapikan dandanan Kai langsung pergi setelah selesai dengan tugasnya.<p>

" kau kemana saja?"

" bertemu dengan Chen-mu"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

" Chen?"

Dio mengangguk dan duduk di meja rias menghadap ke arah Kai yang menatapnya bingung dan tidak percaya padanya. Dio hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan foto di phonselnya yang menunjukkan betapa dekatya dia dengan seorang yeoja.

" tidak ku sangka kau menjadi penguntit, Kyungie"

Dio hanya tersenyum saat mendengar sebutan manis dari kakaknya. Kai memang selalu memanggilnya 'Kyungie' saat mereka hanya berdua atau saat mereka sedang berada di luar pekerjaan. Kai menarik kepala Dio dan sedikit menundukkan kepala yeoja manis yang menatapnya bingung. Beberapa saat Dio langsung tersenyum mendapati Kai membenarkan tali rambut palsu yang ia pakai. Dengan lembut Kai merapikan rambut Dio yang sedikit berantakan.

" kau ini, jangan ceroboh dengan memperlihatkan siapa dirimu di depan public. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka mengetahui identitas aslimu"

" aku tidak akan khawatir"

" Yaa!"

Kai menunjukkan wajah garangnya pada yeoja yang tersenyum manis di hadapannya, tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan ketakutan seperti ekspresinya.

" karna oppa akan selalu di pihakku!"

Ucap Dio setelah berhasil mencium pipi Kai.  
>Kai menggeleng, dongsaengnya itu benar-benar susah ditebak. Wajah Kai tampak begitu mempesona saat tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang kini sedang menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Chen. Kai tidak benar-benar menyukai Chen, karna memang ia tidak suka dalam arti lain seperti yang Dio katakan. Dan sulit menjelaskannya pada Dio saat dongsaengnya itu sudah memutuskan arti sesuatu di dalam hidupnya, dan Kai akan menjalani sesuai dengan alur yang tidak akan bisa di pastikan. Kai mengangkat phonselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk.<p>

.

.

**From : Luhan**

**Kau ada dimana? Aku sudah ada di gedung tempat kau akan  
>tampil. <strong>

.

.

Pesan yang ternyata dari Luhan itu langsung diminta oleh Dio.

" kau janjian dengan seseorang?"

" kau akan tau setelah membalas pesan itu, kemarikan!"

Dio mengembalikan phonsel Kai dengan patuh. Kai mengetik beberapa karakter di phonselnya dan mengirimkannya pada kontak yang sudah tersedia, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Dio yang menanyai siapa orang yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya. Tidak lama pintu di ketuk.

" masuklah"

Seru Kai.  
>Luhan masuk dengan wajah datar yang ia miliki, ia segera mendekati Kai yang tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat padanya. Luhan bahkan tidak begitu perduli pada Dio yang sepertinya terpesona padanya, atau bahkan Luhan tidak melihat Dio yang sedang menatapnya seperti seorang artis idola papan atas ( padahal disini yang idola adalah Dio :D ).<p>

" ada apa kau memintaku kemari?"

Tanya Luhan saat sudah berada di depan Kai yang memintanya duduk di sebuah sofa yang di sediakan untuk tamu. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan Dio yang berda di samping Kai.

" tawaran itu—apa masih berlaku?"

Luhan memincingkan pandangannya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang malas pada Kai.

" kau salah bertanya itu padaku. Yang menawarimu bukan aku, tapi Kris"

" bukankah kalian satu kelompok?"

Terdengar kekehan lirih dari Luhan.

" jangan salah artikan keberadaanku dan lakukanlah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia sedang berfikir.  
>Tidak ada tanda bahwa Luhan sedang bercanda dengan wajah datar yang sedikit menyeramkan jika di lihat dari beberapa sisi. Kai menatap penuh tanya pada Luhan yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak perduli dari namja tampan yang menyembunyikan sisi cantik miliknya di balik sisi manlynya.<p>

" aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan kalian—jika kau ingin meminta tolong, katakan saja pada Kris. Kau tau alamat rumahnya bukan? Semuanya ada di sana. Dan aku? Jangan pernah berfikir aku berada di pihak kalian. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan—"

" bukankah kau—kau menyelamatkan kami dari organisasi itu!"

Luhan terkekeh dan menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

" kami? Aku sama sekali tidak menolongmu? Perlu aku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku tidak tertarik untuk terlibat. Jadi jangan cari aku hanya untuk membicarakan hal tidak jelas ini, aku tidak perduli dengan siapapun yang akan mati selanjutnya. Carilah Kris—aku permisi"

Dio mengedipkan matanya setelah melihat Luhan menutup pintu backstage, ia menoleh pada Kai yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

" apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya orang itu tidak begitu menyukai pembicaraan itu?"

Kai menggeleng.

" satu-satunya jalan membebaskan appa dari genggaman 'Black Hole' adalah dengan menggabungkan kekuatan—dan kemarin mereka menawariku untuk bersama memerangi 'Black Hole' setelah mereka menyelamatkanku dari penyekapan"

" oppa?"

Kai menatap Dio dengan tatapan serius.

" aku yakin ini adalah jalan untuk menemukan appa dan membebaskannya"

" tapi—appa?"

" aku sudah tau semuanya, kemarin—sebelum aku kembali, mereka mengatakan semua kebenaran tentang kemungkinan keberadaan appa"

" mereka siapa?"

Tanya Dio.  
>Kai menggeleng, ia tidak begitu mengingat siapapun yang ia temui dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terluka cukup parah saat di selamatkan dari penculikan bersama Minseok dan Baekhyun. Dio menatap Kai penuh tanya yang hanya di tanggapi gelengan kepala.<p>

" entahlah, yang pasti mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan"

Ucap Kai lirih.

" Kai-ssi, 5 menit lagi giliranmu!"

Kai dan Dio menoleh pada seorang staff yang menjadi panitia acara. Kai mengangguk dan meninggalkan Dio sendirian yang nantinya juga akan tampil.  
>Dio menatap wajahnya di cermin setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian pria yang cukup menawan dengan rambut palsu yang terlihat pas dikenakan olehnya.<p>

" tadi—apa dia juga wanita? Kenapa cantik sekali?"

Guman Dio sambil mengamati wajahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon, membuat namja jangkung itu mengangguk.

" baiklah, aku akan meminjamkan pakaian sekolah milik Chen"

" gomawo, Yeolie"

Yeolie? Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis itu, ia merasa sedikit risih dan benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

" panggil aku Chanyeol saja—itu terasa berbeda jika bukan mommyku yang menyebutkannya"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

" benarkah? Tapi aku menyukainya, itu sangat manis! Dan lagi—Chen juga sering memanggilmu seperti itu saat aku baru saja tiba di rumah ini?"

Chen? Ah! Chanyeol melupakan jika yeoja manis itu sekarang sedang menjaga jarak dengannya. Bahkan ia menghindari kontak langsung dengan Chanyeol selama hampir satu bulan setelah Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka. Chen selalu pulang larut dan langsung tidur jika sudah berada di rumah.

" ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Tanya Baekhyun.  
>Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng.<p>

" ah! Aku akan ambilkan seragam sekolah Chen, yang aku lihat dia punya 2 pasang"

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

" benarkah, posisiku sudah terganti?"

Gumannya.  
>Tidak beberapa lama Chanyeol kembali dengan sepasang seragam sekolah, ia sedikit tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung menyambutnya.<p>

" aku kira akan pas, meski Chen benar-benar tidak berisi"

" seperti kau sudah melihat saja"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya kaget, 'melihat?' bahkan saat ini ingatan Chanyeol melayang pada hari dimana ia dan Chen melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit memerah Baekhyun bingung dan menyentuh kening Chanyeol.

" kau sakit?"

" eh? Tidak"

Chanyeol tertawa garing sambil menggeleng tidak jelas mengusir pikirannya yang sedikit dewasa.

" kau dan Chen—ada apa?"

" eh? Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

" kalian menikah bukan karna saling mencintaikan? Aku mendengarnya dari Jessica eoni—ia mendengar obrolan kedua orang tua kalian yang ingin secepatnya menikahkan kalian saat mereka memesan pakaian pengantin"

Entahlah bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

" tidak ada cinta di dalam pernikahan kami, kau benar—kami tidak saling mencintai. Hanya orang asing yang hidup bersama tanpa perasaan apapun"

Tidak ada yang bisa Chen pikirkan saat ini, yeoja manis itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang Baekhyun gunakan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam dadanya hingga ia merasakan begitu sakit kala mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

" kau masih mencintaiku?"

" tsk, kau sudah menghianatiku dan menipuku—m"

" jawab saja! Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama hingga perlahan ia mengangguk.

" ya—aku masih mencintaimu dan tidak sedikitpun perna melupakan tentangmu"

Bagi Chen, semua sudah cukup.  
>Chen berbalik keluar dari apartemen mewah milik Chanyeol, yeoja manis itu tidak begitu mengerti mengapa mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun membuat Chen merasakan sakit yang teramat di dadanya. Air mata juga tidak lepas dari pipinya dan membuatnya nampak begitu kesakitan akan apa yang ada di dalam dadanya.<br>'BRUK'  
>Chen tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak, untuknya saat ini yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari situasi menyakitkan yang ia rasakan secepatnya.<p>

" Chen-sii?"

Suara itu tidak terlalu asing di telinga Chen, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kai tersenyum bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

" ada apa? Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

" hiks-ku mohon bawa aku pergi—"

" ta—"

Melihat keadaan Chen yang terus menangis namja tampan itu luluh, ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobil bersama dengan Chen yang masih menangis tanpa ia tau sebabnya. Melihat situasi yang cukup memungkinkan, Kai menepikan mobilnya.

" apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

" hiks—aku juga tidak tau—hikss, biarkan aku menangis hiks-hiks jangan hiraukan aku"

Chen menangis beberapa lama, membiarkan Kai terdiam di sampingnya. Setelah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya Chen meminta Kai mengantarkannya ke sekolah dengan alasan akan ada ulangan di pelajaran jam ke 2, ia tersenyum menatap Kai penuh dengan terima kasih.

" Chen!"

" ne?"

" apa kau juga sekelas dengan Minseok?"

Tanya Kai setelah Chen beberapa langkah menuju kelasnya. Kai harus memintakan ijin agar Chen di ijinkan masuk sehingga ia terpaksa harus pergi ke ruang guru. Chen mengangguk, ia sedikit melihat keraguan yang ada di wajah tampan Kai.

" ada apa?"

" eum—bagaimana ya? Aku—aku—"

Perilaku yang sedikit gugup itu menunjukan banyak makna di pikiran Chen. Chen tersenyum mengartikan kegugupan Kai sebagai tanda jika ia menyukai sepupunya itu dan Chen yakin tidak akan salah.

" kalau kau ingin menemuinya bawa kaset dengan tanda tangan dari dongsaengmu, maka dia akan memberikanmu kejutan tapi kau juga harus siap-siap dengan konsekuensinya"

" EH?"

" jja!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Chen bisa terkekeh saat melihat wajah bingung dari seorang idola ternama yang kini berada di depan ruang guru. Chen masuk ke kelasnya dengan tenang saat melihat kelasnya tidak ada guru.

" CHEEEN! Aku khawatir padamu!"

Seruan dari Minseok membuatnya tersenyum, ia duduk di samping Minseok tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

" eoni, peluk aku—"

" EH?"

Entah mengapa Chen selalu saja meminta Minseok untuk memeluknya saat ia merasakan pikirannya tidak menentu. Setelah mendapatkan pelukan dari Minseok isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari bibirnya dan sukses membuat Minseok sedikit panik.

" waeyo? Apa yang salah? Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu?"

" hiks—entahlah, rasanya seperti aku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seseorang hiks"

Jawab Chen lirih.  
>Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia bisa mendengar apa yang Chen katakan meski itu begitu lirih. Chen menangis hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Luhan yang langsung duduk di hadapan Chen menatap Chen dengan tatapan malas. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti kekasih yang dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya. Luhan memberikan aura membunuhnya saat tiba-tiba kelas berisik dengan anak-anak yang berbicara tidak jelas.<p>

" LUHAN GE! XIUMIN JIE! CHEN JIE!"

Teriakan dari Tao memecahkan kebisingan anak-anak yang berkumpul di pintu. Tao muncul bersama dengan Sehun yang langsung berlari ke arah Chen.

" Chen jie! Apakah benar kau berpacaran dengan Kai-ssi?"

Chen yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Minseok langsung menatap Tao dengan pandangan bingungnya.

" semua orang membicarakannya, lihat artikel ini!"

Chen mengusap air matanya dan membaca _tab_ milik Tao, matanya melebar.

' Kencan buta Idol terkenal-Kai dengan seorang siswi sekolah 's' sebelum beraktifitas'

Minseok ikut membaca artikel yang melakukan live report tentang Kai dan Chen yang berkencan sebelum beraktifitas. Dari Kai yang mendapat pelukan saat menjemput Chen di lobby apartemen, perbincangan di dalam mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai hingga sang artis mengantarkan ke sekolah dan bertanggung jawab akan kekasihnya. Minseok langsung menatap Chen dengan tatapan tanya yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan.  
>'PRAAKK'<br>Tao harus rela melihat _tab_ kesayangannya hancur di lantai—ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak terima.

" kenapa gege membanting _tab_ku?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Chanyeol yang langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di baca. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat apa yang terjadi pada _tab_ milik Tao, ia yakin akan ada saatnya untuk Chanyeol membayar mahal apa yang telah ia lakukan pada panda kesanyangan Kris itu.

" eoni, kau percaya padaku bukan kalau ini tidak benar?"

Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" yang kau harus pastikan percaya atau tidak bukan Xiumin, tapi Chanyeol"

Ucapan Luhan membuka kembali ingatan Chen tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Chen tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" tidak ada yang harus aku jelaskan pada Chanyeol—"

" hiks—kan dia—hiks"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao yang menangis sambil memegangi kerangka _tab_ yang tadi dibanting Chanyeol. Sehun, Luhan dan Chen sama-sama meringis melihat bagaimana Tao menangis sambil memeluk kerangka _tab_nya. Yang menjadi banyangan mereka adalah bagaimana Kris akan membalas setiap tetes air mata Tao dengan sadis. Ketiganya menggeleng.

" Chanyeol tidak akan selamat dari Kris"

Guman mereka kompak.  
>Minseok memiringkan kepalanya imut yang langsung disambut dengan bahagia oleh Luhan yang langsung menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya.<p>

" YA! Rusa bodoh! Singkirkan tanganmu dari Minseok noona!"

" siapa kau berani memerintahku?"

Luhan dan Sehun berdebat dengan Minseok yang menatapnya prihatin. Chen ahirnya membantu Tao untuk berhenti menangis mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari anak-anak tentang hubunganya dengan Kai. Pulang ssekolah ia memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahnya, ia tidur di kamarnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" ada apa?"

Chen menoleh pada Minseok yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Minseok nampak begitu manis setelah seharian kencan dengan Luhan, entah kemana Luhan membawa sepupunya itu namun ia tetap bersyukur karna Luhan mengembalikan sepupunya tepat waktu.

" aku—aku mulai merasakan hal yang aneh"

" mwo? Apa?"

Minseok nampak semangat dengan pembicaraan yang Chen mulai.

" ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan ia masih mencintai Baekhyun—entahlah itu sangat menyakitkan untukku"

" apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya?"

" tidak mungkin, aku sama sekali tidak akan jatuh cinta pada ajussi-ajussi mesum macam dia"

" tapi itu wajar untuk suami istri"

Chen menatap Minseok.  
>Minseok memang polos, tapi dari kepolosan itulah ia bisa memberikan saran dan kata-kata yang berarti untuk seseorang. Chen menggeleng,<p>

" kami menikah tanpa cinta, tidak ada perasaan apapun—"

" tapi kau sudah memulainya"

" eh?"

" kalau bukan jatuh cinta, apa mungkin kau mengalami penyakit lain? Jantung? Aku akan mengajakmu ke dokter! Aku akan menanyakan dulu pada Lulu, dokter yang paling bisa mendeteksi yang seperti itu"

Chen hampir percaya jika kepolosan Minseok benar-benar murni karna pembelajaran yang diterima dari ayahnya, namun kini Chen menggeleng dan tidak begitu percaya akan dirinya sendiri yang menganggap Minseok itu kelewat polos. Chen langsung memeluk dan menggelitiki Minseok sebagai aksi mencairkan suasana.

" bagaimana denganmu?"

" eh?"

" apa eoni menerima Sehun atau Luhan-ge?"

Minseok tampak berfikir.

" memang mereka kenapa?"

Lagi, Chen harus menggeleng dengan kepolosan Minseok. Ia menceritakan semua yang ia lihat pada Minseok tentang Sehun dan Luhan yang menginginkan Minseok menjadi milik mereka seutuhnya. Yeoja berpipi cubby itu menatap tidak percaya dan bingung.

" bagaimana jika aku tidak memilih mereka? Apa mereka akan sakit?"

" eh? Wae? Eoni harus memilih! Atau eoni punya orang lain yang dikagumi?"

Minseok menggeleng. Ia tampak muram.

" wae?"

" mama pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku sudah punya tunangan sejak berusia 2 tahun"

" MWO?!"

Chen menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok.

" aku juga tidak mengerti, dia juga tidak memberi tahukan tentang siapa tunanganku. Ia hanya mengatakan agar aku jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain—atau pada ahirnya aku akan menderita karna harus menikah dengan orang lain"

" aku tidak pernah mendengarnya—eoma tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu"

Minseok mengangkat bahunya.

" aku tahu 6 bulan yang lalu—makanya aku sedikit jaga jarak dengan Sehun, apa lagi sekarang ditambah dengan adanya Lulu. Membuatku merasa semakin bersalah dengan mereka berdua"

Chen memeluk Minseok.  
>Banyak kejadian yang mereka ceritakan kembali untuk menyamakan persepsi, hingga ahirnya Wookie melihat mereka tertidur dengan selimut yang berantakan.<p>

" aku jarang melihat Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa dia tidak menjemput istrinya?"

" tenang saja Wookie, mungkin Chen memang sedang ingin berbagi dengan Minseok"

Ucap Yesung sambil menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

.

.

.

'BRAK'  
>Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka dengan dobrakan penuh semangat dan emosi di kepala. Kris menoleh pada tamunya yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah Kai yang sedang berbicara dengan Lay dan Sehun.<p>

" kau! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Chen!?"

" eh?"

" katakan, brengsek!"

'BUGH'  
>Pukulan dari Chanyeol mendarat di perut Kai. Suho dan Kris segera melerai mereka, kususnya menarik Chanyeol yang sepertinya bernafsu untuk membunuh Kai. Tidak begitu berhasil dengan bujukan biasa ahirnya Kris melemparkan pukulan yang mengenai rahang Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terpelanting jauh di lantai. Kris sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi datarnya.<p>

" kau beruntung karna aku sedang tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk meladenimu karna membuat Tao menangis, jadi jangan membuat kekacauan di rumahku!"

Kris mengambil sejumlah kertas di hadapannya.

" Kai! Suho, kita pergi. Lay, backup data yang Dr Yang kirimkan! Sehun siapkan lokasinya!"

" siap!"

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kris berhenti untuk menatap Chanyeol.

" jangan pernah bermimpi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Tao selama aku masih hidup, camkan itu!"

Chanyeol terpaku.

" kau salah besar membanting benda kesayangan Tao, benda itu adalah benda yang Kris berikan pada Tao dan hanya karna kau merasa cemburu kau membantingnya—beruntung Kris sedang fokus pada pengintaian, kalau tidak kau pulang tinggal nama"

Ucap Sehun sambil tetap konsentrasi terhadap kerjaannya.  
>Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan mengobati luka yang merusak pelipis namja tampan itu.<p>

Kris mencekik seorang namja berkebangsaan Rusia yang telah menodongkan pisau padanya, dengan sekali hantam namja tampan itu bisa membekuk lawannya.

" katakan dimana bos kalian!"

Ucap Kris dengan bahasa Rusia yang fasih.  
>Namja itu babak belur setelah mendapatkan amukan dari Kris. Suho menggeleng sedikit merinding dengan kekuatan Kris yang akan bertambah berkali lipat saat sesuatu terjadi pada Tao. Kris benar-benar mampu membekukkan segerombolan orang di ruang tertutup hanya dalam beberapa menit.<p>

" Tuanku—C—Choi—Mi—"

'PSEETT!'  
>Sebuah peluru menembus kepala namja Rusia itu sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Kai dan Suho buru-buru mencari sumber tembakan dan menemukan seorang yang berada di atap gedung mengarahkan senjatanya pada beberapa orang yang masih hidup. Tidak menunggu lama untuk melihat banjir darah di ruangan tersebut.<p>

" SIAL!"

Umpat Kris.

" Kai! Kita pergi! Suho, lakukan pekerjaanmu!"

Suho mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris membawa Kai pergi.  
>Tidak menunggu lama polisi Seoul tiba, seorang inspektur mendekati Suho yang sedang mencatat sesuatu.<p>

" bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dektektif Kim?"

Suho menggeleng.

" aku tiba dan menyaksikan pembunuhan itu terjadi—sekitar 5 menit yang lalu"

Inspektur Kim Ki Bum atau lebih sering di panggil Key langsung menyelusuri area. Ia mengangguk pada kedua bawahannya yang langsung melakukan penyelidikan.

" terima kasih karna telah menghubungi kami"

" tidak apa, aku juga bingung—semenjak aku di seoul banyak sekali yang menelfonku untuk menyaksikan kematian. Kau ingat kejadian bunuh diri kemarin? Itu menyakitkan, senpai"

Perlu diketahui, Key adalah senior Suho saat mereka berlatih di kepolisian jepang. Keduanya nampak mendiskusikan beberapa masalah yang di hadapi.

" percayakan pada kami! Nikmatilah liburanmu, Suho-ssi"

Suho mengangguk pamit.

" Dektektif Kim, kau terlalu naif"

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Eotthokke? Apa yang terjadi kelanjutannya ? Apa ? siapa mereka semua! Kok bisa!? Ada apa dengan Luhan? **

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**Berdoa aja semoga ff ini berfokus jelas hehehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Wojojohoooo—ahirnya beberapa karakter mulai muncul, dan genre ff mulai bisa terbaca kkkk (( pendapat sendiri kkk))**

**Semoga kalian senang..maaf untuk adegan aksinya yang nyempil terlalu sedikit, cz sebenarnya author pingin bagian analisinya yang kuat. Kkk tapi yah—syukurlah bisa UPdate**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **TRUE FEELS"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

'PSEETT!'  
>Sebuah peluru menembus kepala namja Rusia itu sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Kai dan Suho buru-buru mencari sumber tembakan dan menemukan seorang yang berada di atap gedung mengarahkan senjatanya pada beberapa orang yang masih hidup. Tidak menunggu lama untuk melihat banjir darah di ruangan tersebut.<p>

" SIAL!"

Umpat Kris.

" Kai! Kita pergi! Suho, lakukan pekerjaanmu!"

Suho mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris membawa Kai pergi.  
>Tidak menunggu lama polisi Seoul tiba, seorang inspektur mendekati Suho yang sedang mencatat sesuatu.<p>

" bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dektektif Kim?"

Suho menggeleng.

" aku tiba dan menyaksikan pembunuhan itu terjadi—sekitar 5 menit yang lalu"

Inspektur Kim Ki Bum atau lebih sering di panggil Key langsung menyelusuri area. Ia mengangguk pada kedua bawahannya yang langsung melakukan penyelidikan.

" terima kasih karna telah menghubungi kami"

" tidak apa, aku juga bingung—semenjak aku di seoul banyak sekali yang menelfonku untuk menyaksikan kematian. Kau ingat kejadian bunuh diri kemarin? Itu menyakitkan, senpai"

Perlu diketahui, Key adalah senior Suho saat mereka berlatih di kepolisian jepang. Keduanya nampak mendiskusikan beberapa masalah yang di hadapi.

" percayakan pada kami! Nikmatilah liburanmu, Suho-ssi"

Suho mengangguk pamit.

" Dektektif Kim, kau terlalu naif"

.

.

.

**#chapter 5**

.

.

.

Chen dan Minseok berjalan sedikit pelan menuju ke sebuah kamar.

" kita seperti maling saja, bukankah kau juga tinggal di sini?"

" eoni, ini masih terlalu pagi—aku takut membangunkan Baekhyun-ssi dan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak gara-gara aku lupa bawa seragam dan buku tugas aku tidak akan pulang hari ini"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia masih mengenakan piama dan topi baozie di kepalanya karna Chen menyerertnya untuk menemani yeoja manis itu mengambil buku dan seragam di ampartemen. Langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat lampu kamar Chen dan Chanyeol masih menyala dengan celah yang cukup untuk bisa melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang di ikat ke atas menunjukkan leher jenjangnya, sedikit terlihat basah dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya menunjukkan punggung yang putih mulus. Minseok menutup mulutnya.

" –sakitkah? Padahal aku sudah pelan-pelan menyentuhnya"

Ucap Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, Chen menatap tidak percaya pada pakaian Chanyeol yang berada di sisi depan ranjang king size itu.

" tetap saja! Aaaghh"

Chen menggeleng.

" apa yang mereka lakukan Chen?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menatap sumber suara. Mata keduanya membulat saat mendapati Minseok dan Chen berdiri di ambang pintu, Baekhyun langsung bergerak menjauhi Chanyeol yang sudah toples. Chen meringis saat melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya ia tidak lihat, ia ingin berlari keluar dari apartemen namun sudah terlanjur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihatnya. Chen langsung melangkah masuk ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berdiri serba salah.

" maafkan aku karna mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin mengambil seragam dan buku ku"

" Chen ini tidak se—"

Chen mengangkat bahunya tidak begitu perduli dengan penjelasan Chanyeol yang langsung mendekatinya. Chanyeol memaksa memutar tubuh Chen hingga menghadapnya—

" katakan sesuatu tentang kau dan Kai!"

" he? Ada apa dengan Kai oppa?"

" jangan panggil namja lain dengan sebutan semanis itu!"

Bentakan Chanyeol membuat Chen sedikit berjengit, minimnya jarak antara keduanya membuat Chen bisa dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya tidak diperlukan menarik Minseok yang masih mematung di pintu untuk meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu. Setelah pintu tertutup Chanyeol dan Chen sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali saling pandang yang menipiskan jarak mereka. Bibir itu bergerak untuk mencicipi manisnya bibir lain di hadapannya menciptakan hisapan lirih dengan sedikit nafsu yang menguasai. Chanyeol tidak menyadari betapa ia sudah merindukan bibir manis milik Chen, menahan hasratnya untuk menerjang Chen di sembarang tempat. Mereka memiliki ikatan yang orang lain tidak miliki namun mereka sendiri tidak mengerti arti dari ikatan yang mereka miliki.  
>Chen membuka matanya saat tangan Chanyeol dengan nyaman meremas buah dadanya—n<br>'PLAKK'  
>suara tamparan itu mengahiri suasana panas yang mulai tercipta. Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata kecewa, sedih atau apapun yang bisa Chanyeol deskribsikan sebagai tidak penolakan dari Chen.<p>

" aku—aku bukan yeoja murahan, Park Chanyeol!"

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau kira?"

Air mata Chen tak terelakkan.  
>Yeoja manis itu mengusap kasar air mata yang mulai membanjiri pipinya membiarkan Chanyeol mematung di hadapannya. Chen menggeleng—<p>

" semua ini palsu! Kau yang mengatakannya bukan? Lantas—lantas apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Alasan apa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?! Kita sudah sepakat untuk menjalani semuanya sendiri-sendiri, lalu apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam saat Chen melangkah membanting pintu keluar dari kamar. Ia terduduk, namja tampan itu masih bingung dengan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya yang membuatnya menyentuh Chen berkali-kali dan marah saat Chen bersama dengan orang lain.

" apa yang ada di otakmu, Park Chanyeol!?"

Setelah lama pintu diketuk, Baekhyun muncul dengan seragam rapi yang ia pinjam dari Chen. Seragam Chen sangat pass membentuk lekuk tubuh yeoja mungil itu.

" Chen sudah pergi, apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah dia salah paham tentang kita?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" tunggu aku di luar, aku akan segera keluar"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menutup pintu.  
>Sekolah menjadi begitu ramai saat seorang namja tampan dengan mobil sport keluaran terbaru muncul, namja itu berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam membiarkan para siswi memotretnya dengan phonsel. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Chen dan Minseok berjalan ke arahnya ( lebih tepat ke arah gerbang sekolah ), dengan santun ia meminta ijin pada anak-anak yang mengerubunginya untuk menyingkir saat ia berjalan menjemput Chen dan Minseok yang menatapnya bingung.<p>

" hari yang indah—matahari bersinar cerah"

Ucap Kai saat Chen dan Minseok ada di depannya.  
>Minseok melihat ke arah langit, kemudian menatap Kai—<p>

" apa Kai-ssi menggunakan kacamata yang amat terang sehingga tidak menyadari kalau sekarang mendung? Minseok saja sampai bawa paying dari rumah"

Ucapan bingung dari Minseok membuat Chen sedikit tersenyum, ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang cerah mulai berubah mendung seperti langit yang Minseok katakan. Kai lalu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum pada Minseok.

" aku punya hadiah untukmu, baby—"

" Minseok sudah besar!"

Kekehan Chen semakin ketara saat Minseok memprotes aksi Kai yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'baby'. Kai menatap Chen agar Chen memberikan saran untuknya agar bisa bicara yang nyambung dengan Minseok.

" aku sarankan kau tidak usah menggombal—tuan artis"

Gantian Kai yang terkekeh.  
>Kai mengulurkan sebuah bingkisan ke arah Minseok, yang di terima dengan bingung. Minseok membuka tas kertas itu dan matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat isinya. Ia menatap Kai tidak percaya<p>

" benarkah ini untukku?"

Kai mengangguk.

" Do Kyungso! Yey! Gomawo oppa!"

Chen menggeleng saat melihat Minseok langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Kai sebagai reflex yang biasa terjadi saat ia kelewat senang.

" KIM JONG IN! MENYINGKIR DARI XIUMINKU/NOONAKU"

Desisan penuh penekanan terdengar di samping kanan-kiri Chen, Chen meringis melihat aura membunuh yang ada di sekeliling Luhan dan Sehun. Kedua namja tampan itu langsung menarik tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya erat yang sukses membuat Kai bingung. Mata Kai menyipit saat melihat Luhan dengan seragam sekolah, ia menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanya namun tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan selain tatapan tajam yang mengancamnya untuk menjauhi Minseok.

" Dr—"

" tutup mulutmu!"

Luhan dan Sehun langsung membawa Minseok yang masih mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya pada Kai pergi ke dalam sekolah meninggalkan Kai yang mematung.

" jangan katakan apapun tentang identitas, bukannya Kris sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

" ah—tapi aneh sekali melihat Dr—"

" sebut namanya jika kita berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah"

Kai mengangguk.

" ada apa dengan Luhan-ssi?"

" dia adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa ditebak, ah! Hampir telat! Ada apa oppa kemari?"

Dengan senyum menawan Kai menatap Chen.

" oh! Tidak aku tidak akan terlibat dengan percintaanmu, Kai-ssi. Memisahkan Luhan-ge dan Sehun yang bertengkar karna Minseok saja sudah melebihi repot apa lagi jika kau juga ikut terjun—tidak akan"

" pleaseee"

Kai memohon.  
>Chen benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah kaku Kai saat memohon padanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri yang penuh dengan siswa sekolah yang sedang menontonnya.<br>Bahkan Kai tidak perduli dengan sekandal yang telah beredar tentang dirinya dan Chen, namja tampan itu tetap saja memaksa Chen dengan apapun. Kai mengulurkan seikat bunga, dan coklat pada Chen.

" kenapa tidak kau berikan sendiri padanya?"

" bukan untuknya! Tapi untukmu, mau ya Chen-Chen-Chen"

Rayuan maut dari Kai membuat Chen seperti seorang artis. Senyum di wajah Chen berangsung menghilang saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chanyeol yang baru saja berangkat dengan mobil mewahnya bersama dengan Baekhyun yang muncul di belakangnya. Keduanya sama-sama kaget, hingga Chen mengahiri tatapan mata mereka. Chen merebut coklat dan bunga yang ada di tangan Kai yang namja itu sodorkan.

" sungguh?"

" ya—"

Jawaban singkat dari Chen berhasil membuat Kai bersorak bahagia dan memeluk Chen erat.

" kau berjanji padaku?"

" ne"

" Oh Chen, aku cinta padamu!"

" ya, aku tau—bye"

Chen berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mematung di depan gerbang, yeoja itu menatap phonselnya yang bergetar.

" bunga itu dari Dio, katanya terima kasih telah membantu Kai"

" OH GOD!"

Chen menatap bunga yang ada di tangannya.

" kenapa menyakitkan?"

Yeoja manis itu berjalan lirih ke kelasnya, ia mencoba sebiasa mungkin dengan keadaan kelas yang mulai menyorakinya jadian dengan Kai. Minseok? Minseoknya telah di sita oleh Luhan dan Sehun yang langsung mojok di samping ruangan. Ia duduk memandangi lapangan dimana banyak orang sedang berolah raga. Kadang ia merasa iri pada Minseok. Minseok terlahir dengan banyak kelebihan, termasuk dengan kepolosan yang kelewat batas. Mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, manis dan benar-benar imut. Jika Chen bisa menghitung jumlah siswa namja yang mencoba mengencani Minseok, mungkin sudah melebihi 100 orang. Itu yang terhitung, belum yang hanya mengamati Minseok dari jauh karna takut saingan dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Chen membuka bungkusan coklat yang Kai berikan sebagai sogokan untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan Minseok, ia menatap coklat putih di hadapannya.

" manis—"

Gumannya.  
>Chanyeol datang dengan wajah yang benar-benar berantakan terlebih saat Chen memilih pindah tempat duduk di samping seorang namja yang jarang sekali berbicara di kelasnya. Terasa begitu menjaga jarak dengan namja itu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar kesal.<p>

.

.

.

" jadi?"

Kris menatap malas pada Suho.

" apanya?"

" Tao tidak menyapamu? Dan sekarang kau bermalas-malasan, begitu?"

Kris mendesah dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja membiarkan Lay yang menaruh secangkir kopi ekspreso kesukaannya. Lay bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi di apartemen Kris, kemarin Chanyeol tiba-tiba memukul Kai dan balik dipukul oleh Kris karena Tao. Saat menanyakan pada Suho apa yang terjadi, ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban angkatan bahu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

" ayolah—apa perlu aku menyiapkan acara untuk kalian berdua?"

" dia tidak mau mendengarkanku—"

Baru sekali Lay melihat Kris begitu lemah, ia menatap penuh tanya pada Suho yang dibalas dengan senyum menawan Suho.

" kalau Tao mau, kau mau memberiku apa?"

" tidak memotong gajimu saja sudah untung"

Ucapan dingin itu hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Suho. Suho meraih phonselnya dan mendial nomor Tao.

" yeoboseo—"

" baby? Kenapa tidak semangat eoh?"

" hiks—Suho gege~"

Kris bisa mendengar suara manja Tao yang terdengar begitu manis di telinganya.

" sudahlah—eum nanti temani aku ke mall ya, ada yang ingin ku beli"

" tidak bisa, aku tidak mau Kris gege tambah marah padaku—hiks"

Suho tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget dari Kris.

" tidak akan, bagaimana? Kita perbaiki tab mu dan mengejutkan Kris?"

" EH?! Jinjja? Bisa diperbaiki? Seharian kemarin aku sudah mencari ke banyak tempat untuk service tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikannya TT"

" tenang saja, gege akan menyulapnya nanti—Ok?"

" OK GEGE! Xi Xie!"

Suho tersenyum ke arah Kris yang kini menatapnya bingung.

" siapkan hari ini untuk membahagiakan bayi pandaku, Wu Yi Fan"

Kris lansung bangkit dengan senyum yang mengembang meninggalkan Suho dan Lay dengan ekspresi berbeda.  
>20 menit Kris menunggu ahirnya ia bisa melihat siluet Tao dengan mantel seperti tubuh panda.<p>

" Suho—gege?"

Kris tersenyum menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Tao. Pemuda tampan itu mencium bibir Tao sekilas sebelum mengamati manik mata Tao membulat dan menatapnya kaget.

" kau membuat gege khawatir—"

" gege?"

" jja! Aku akan membelikan yang baru padamu—"

Kris meraih tangan Tao dan memasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya bersama dengan tangannya yang tetap menggenggam tangan Tao. Tao mengarahkan pandangannya untuk melihat Kris dari samping.

" kau terpesona padaku? Aku memang tampan, dan pangeran tampan ini sekarang milikmu-Huang Zitao"

" EH? Jinja?"

Saat Kris mengangguk, Tao tersenyum girang mengimbangi jalan Kris yang melangkah sedikit lebih lebar dari pada dirinya. Kris benar-benar memberikan waktunya untuk menuruti semua keinginan Tao, dari karaoke hingga mencoba beberapa pakaian lucu.

" hikss—menyedihkan sekali film tadi, hiks napeun namja!"

Kris terkekeh melihat Tao sedang keluar dari bioskop dengan menggenggam sapu tangannya yang sudah basah karna kebanyakan menangis.

" apa perlu aku menuntut mereka karna telah membuatmu menangis?"

" Gege!"

Tao memukul-mukul dada bidang Kris karna Kris menertawainya, dan juga Tao tau jika kata-kata Kris tidak main-main jika memang Tao memintanya. Setelah puas menangis Tao mengajak Kris untuk pergi menikmati pemandangan korea, ia tersenyum senang membuat kenangan bersama dengan Kris.

" gege—kenapa aku begitu tergantung padamu? Kadang saat aku ingin mandiri, pasti berbuah pada aku melibatkanmu dalam masalah…aku selalu membuatmu marah, kesal dan dalam masalah. Mian—"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, ia melihat yeoja manis itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan lelehan air mata yang membanjiri pipi cubbynya.

" bukan kau yang tidak bisa mandiri, tapi aku—"

" eh?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk, ia menatap mata Tao sambil menyematkan anak rambut yang mengganggu pemandangannya untuk memandang paras cantik Tao.  
>Tatapan penuh dengan ketulusan dan cinta yang bisa Kris berikan pada Tao membuat yeoja manis itu terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kris.<p>

" satu detik tanpa dirimu adalah hal yang paling aku benci, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri. Kalau kau terus bersamaku, kau akan terluka. Kau akan hidup dalam bayang-bayang kematian—aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi sekali lagi aku egois. Hidupku adalah untukmu, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk selalu bersamamu. Tao, berjanjilah pada gege bahwa kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Kau akan mematuhi perintah gege saat-saat genting. Berjanjilah—agar aku bisa melindungimu, orang yang ku cintai dengan seluruh hidupku—berjanjilah…"

" gege~"

Kris meminta jawaban, bukan cicitan dan Tao tau itu.  
>Yeoja manis itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris memeluk tubuhnya.<p>

" aku mencintaimu, Wu Zitao"

" EH?"

" selesaikan sekolahmu dengan baik, setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu menikah!"

Ucapan Kris sukses membuat wajah Tao merona merah, Tao memegangi pipinya yang mulai terasa panas apalagi setelah Kris mencium pipinya.

.

.

.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia tersenyum melepas headsheet di telinganya.

" kau ada di sini?"

" annyeong Kai-ssi—"

Kai tersenyum senang duduk di depan Minseok tanpa Minseok memintanya. Namja tampan itu sudah memimpikan pertemuan ini dari semalam sejak Chen mengatakan jika biasanya hari minggu Minseok akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku di caffe milik Yesung. Percaya pada Chen memang tidak ada ruginya saat ia mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk hari minggu dan mendatangi Minseok yang tersenyum riang menyambutnya.

" panggil saja aku 'oppa' itu akan sangat menyenangkan"

" eh?"

" agar kita semakin dekat"

Minseok mengangguk imut. Ia kemudian mengangkat mp3 playernya dan meperlihatkannya pada Kai—

" aku memindahkan semua lagu milik Do Kyungso dari kaset yang kemarin oppa berikan, aku benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkannya. Terima kasih oppa"

" kau sangat menyukai Kyungso?"

Tanya Kai.  
>Ia benar-benar tidak ingin saingan dengan dongsaengnya dalam memperebutkan Minseok, dan lagi Dio adalah yeoja.<p>

" tentu! Suaranya sangat lembut, aku menyukai kharakter suaranya! Power full!"

Jawab Minseok kegirangan.

" kalau orangnya?"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" aku tidak tau tentangnya, yang aku tau dia adalah idol dengan suara merdu. Itu saja—dan aku adalah fans nya!"

Kai memperhatikan bagaimana Minseok sangat bersemangat menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Dio, jelas Kai hanya bisa terkekeh pelan saat mengetahui fakta-fakta yang Minseok dapatkan dari website banyak yang ngawur dan tidak jelas. Kai tentu tau dengan jelas kebenaran-kebenaran milik dongsaaengnya yang selalu mengekor padanya. Tapi Kai tidak ingin sama sekali menjelaskannya pada Minseok, karena ia terlalu semangat memperhatikan Minseok yang terlihat manis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dua dan jepit manis yang menghiasi rambutnya.

" bagaimana jika aku bisa memanggilkan Do Kyungso untukmu?"

"EH? Oppa dan Do Kyungso berteman?"

Kai mengangguk.  
>Namja tampan itu tidak mungkin mengakui jika Dio adalah dongsaengnya, belum—<p>

" ah, tidak usah! Aku memang penggemarnya tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggunya"

" dia tidak akan merasa terganggu"

Minseok menggeleng.

" tetap saja! Ah! Oppa, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu? Kue coklat di sini enak lho!anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu karna telah memberikanku tanda tangan Do Kyungso!"

Sebelum Kai mengangguk Minseok sudah berlari untuk memesan apa yang ia inginkan untuk Kai. Kai tersenyum membiarkan apa saja yang Minseok berikan, yang terpenting baginya adalah bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan hari liburnya untuk bersama Minseok saat ini. Ia tersenyum membalas pesan dari Dio yang mencarinya.

" kenapa?"

" apanya?"

" kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada yang membahagiakan?"

Minseok duduk kembali ke bangkunya.  
>Kai mengangguk dan sedikit menceritakan pekerjaannya pada Minseok. Ia menyukai dan tertarik pada Minseok sejak menjadi tawanan dari organisasi Black Hole, di saat Minseok tidak tau siapa dirinya yang merupakan artis terkenal. Minseok tersenyum dan mengacaukan pikiran orang-orang yang menyandra dirinya dengan tingkah polosnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa diduga.<br>Beberapa lama keduanya berbincang hingga sebuah mobil sport biru berhenti di luar halaman caffe. Kai melambai pada seseorang yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata untuk menutupi wajahnya.

" kau meninggalkanku tanpa makanan, hyung!"

Minseok mengedipkan matanya menatap seorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan Kai.

" pesanlah makanan disini, menurut yeoja imut ini makanan disini sangat enak"

Kai tersenyum melihat bagaimana Minseok mengerjapkan matanya takjub, kini Minseok menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Do Kyungso—meskipun dia menyamar aku masih bisa mengingat suaranya—"

" memang itu dia, dia menginap di apartemenku dan aku meninggalkannya tanpa makanan"

Dio langsung duduk di samping Minseok, ia tersenyum pada Minseok sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

" senang bertemu denganmu, Minseok-ssi"

" Do—Do—"

" kau sedang tidak menghafalkan not lagu bukan?"

Minseok mengangguk imut yang langsung di tanggapi Dio dengan cubitan di pipi cubbynya dan sukses membuat Minseok memekik dan menyingkir dari Dio. Minseok menatap protes pada Kai yang hanya tertawa tidak jelas untuk penderitaannya.

" kau menggemaskan sekali! Pantas saja Kai hyung membicarakanmu terus—"

" EH? YA Kyungso!"

Dio tersenyum memeletkan lidahnya pada Kai.

" apa dia membicarakan aku menyukaimu?"

" EH?"

Kini gantian Dio yang menatap Kai bingung.

" Ya! Oppa kau—kenapa kau mengatakan padanya kalau aku adalah fans dia?! Padahal akukan ingin mengatakannya sendiri!"

Protes Minseok.  
>Kai terkekeh dan tersenyum pada Dio yang menatap bingung pada Minseok.<p>

" karna kau adalah fansku maka aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku gratis! Dan juga foto manis bersamamu. Ditambah lagi kau adalah teman Kai hyung—aku akan senang melakukannya"

" jinnja?"

Dio mengangguk.  
>Kai tersenyum saat melihat Dio nampak seperti wanita saat berbicara pada Minseok, enutahlah—Minseok benar-benar mengeluarkan sisi feminism dari seorang Do Kyungso yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat. Kai bisa melihat dongsaengnya tertawa lepas melihat kepolosan Minseok tanpa takut identitasnya diketahui.<p>

" Xi Xiumin!"

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Luhan nampak tampan dengan jaket hitam dan syall kecil berpadu dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

" siapa yang namja itu panggil?"

Tanya Dio dan Kai.  
>Luhan langsung menoleh kearah dua orang yang baginya tidak begitu asing.<p>

" kau lupa jika jam 2 kau ada janji denganku? Ini telat satu jam, dan saat aku menjemputmu Chen mengatakan kau ada disini?"

Minseok menutup mulutnya.

" mianhe, aku lupa—ah Lulu ini orang yang aku ceritakan kemarin"

Luhan menoleh pada Dio yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan kekaguman. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok.

" kau tidak boleh tertarik padanya! Itu perintah! Karna kau milikku! Kajja!"

Dengan cepat Luhan membereskan barang-barang Minseok dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Dio yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Dio langsung mengarahkan tanda tanya pada Kai tentang apa yang terjadi, dan Kai tidak bisa memberikan jawaban karna Kai tidak memiliki jawabannya.

" yang aku tau dari Chen sih jika aku mendekati Minseok bersiaplah menanggung akibat yang akan Sehun dan Luhan-ssi berikan"

" jadi namanya Luhan?"

" kenapa?"

Dio mengangkat bahunya. Kembali menikmati makanan pesanannya, sesekali yeoja itu memandang Kai yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu.

" apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang appa?"

Kai menggeleng.

" hanya beberapa fakta baru yang aku ketahui tentang apa yang mereka inginkan dari appa"

" apa?"

" senjata—"

Suapan terahir yang hampir saja masuk ke dalam perut Dio seakan berubah menjadi pasir dan duri yang menyakitkan untuk ditelan saat mendengar kata 'senjata'. Dio menatap Kai dengan tatapan datar dan tegas yang biasa ia berikan jika membicarakan macam-macam senjata. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ia menghilang dari sisi appannya dan berubah menjadi seorang idol di korea. Ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang appanya perintahkan saat ia disembunyikan di ruang bawah tanah yang hanya bisa di buka dari dalam. Dio harus lari, meninggalkan jepang menemui Kai dan tinggal bersama Kai sebagai manusia normal dan memalsukan identitasnya.

" hyung—"

" jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu—ah! Dari pada di sini, ayo ikut aku ke tempat Kris. Aku tidak membawa mobil karna saking semangatnya tadi—"

" kau benar-benar menyukai baozie itu?"

Kai mengangguk.  
>Suasana apartemen Kris terasa lenggang saat Kai masuk, ia mendapati Lay yang sedang membuat kopi untuk Suho dan Sehun yang juga baru saja datang.<p>

" sepi sekali, dimana yang lain?"

" Kris-ssi sedang menjadi manusia normal dengan menemani panda manis pergi ke kebun binatang dan festival"

" aku tidak tau jika seorang Kris mau melakukan hal konyol itu—"

Ucap Kai.

" demi panda manisnya itu, apapun akan Kris lakukan. Eh? Siapa? Bukankah Kris sudah mengatakan untuk tidak membawa orang luar?"

Tanya Suho.  
>Suho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di hadapannya—<p>

" Kim Kyungso? Benarkah itu kau?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya bingung. Dio menatap Suho dengan tatapan bingung.

" kau kenal dia?"

Tanya Kai

" tentu saja, dan—benarkah kau ada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kebakaran mengerikan yang menghanguskan rumahmu?"

Dio sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya, ia tersenyum dan memeluk Suho dengan senangnya.

" nii-chan!"

" EH?"

Lay memberikan kopi yang ia seduh dan menaruhnya di depan mereka yang sudah duduk di sofa.

" ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku siapa dia?"

Tanya Sehun.

" kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah seorang perakit senjata paling canggih yang pernah ada! Saat di jepang aku belajar merakit senjata dari dia yang merupakan anak dari teman ayahku. Dan selanjutnya kau bisa tau karna ceritanya tidak jauh beda dengan Kai—terlebih kenapa kau disini? Dan bersama Kai?"

" Kai hyungku"

" HAH?"

Seruan itu mengawali sebuah cerita, baik Sehun atau yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya Kai dan Dio.

" pantas saja kau menghilang, tiga tahun yang lalu—"

" semuanya telah menjadi kenangan, aku telah menyembunyikan identitas asliku dan sekarang menjadi artis bersama hyungku"

Kai mengangguk-angguk sambil menikmati seduan coffee yang Lay berikan.  
>Lama mereka berbincang tentang masalah Kai dan Dio, hingga pintu apartemen dibuka menyuarakan suara kekehan lembut.<p>

" kau senang?"

" gege memang terbaik!"

" apapun itu—"

Semua bisa melihat bagaimana Kris tengah menggendong Tao dari belakang. Bukan karena gendongan i namja tampan itu mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan. Kris mengenakan pakaian imut dengan jaket dan tanduk naga, mengeluarkan sisi manis dari seorang Kris yang biasanya akan mengenakan pakaian hitam kasual yang menunjukkan ketampanan dan wibawah miliknya.

" ada yang salah denganku?"

Tanya Kris saat mengetahui arah tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya. Tao sudah turun dari gendongan Kris yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat ke kamar dan tidur.

"tidak—"

Jawab Suho.

" baguslah, apa yang kalian temukan selama aku tidak mengawasi kalian?"

" EH?!"

Wajah serius dan aura kejam itu mencuat begitu kepergian Tao.  
>Suho meringis langsung mendekati Lay yang sedari tadi mengotak-atik pekerjaannya.<p>

" tidak ada hasil yang bisa dibanggakan, kami terus memeriksa alamat IP nya dan semuanya langsung diblog. Kau lihat? Bahkan notebook kesayanganku harus kehilangan semua datanya termasuk software dan folder Minseokie noona!"

Adu Sehun memecahkan suasana.  
>Kris mendekati Sehun, ia tidak meperdulikan tatapan Dio yang menatapnya takjub. Kris mencoba beberapa kali notebook Sehun namun tetap saja datanya tidak bisa digunakan.<p>

" beruntung semua data-data penting sudah aku pindahkan"

Guman Kris

" apanya?! Data MINSEOKI NOONA MILIKKU HILAAAANG!"

Pekik Sehun tidak percaya.

" kau cukup memintanya pada Luhan, aku yakin koleksinya lebih lengkap!"

" koleksiku lebih lengkap!"

" buktinya semua hilang"

Protesan Sehun tidak berarti saat bersama dengan Kris.  
>Sehun hanya menggigiti pipa kecil yang ia gunakan untuk meminum buble tea yang Kris bawakan untuknya. Ia menarik-narik tanduk naga di atas kepala Kris sedikit kesal dan merajuk—<p>

" jangan sentuh-sentuh! Hah baiklah aku yang akan memintakannya pada Luhan, puas?"

Sehun tersenyum senang mendapati Kris tau kemauannya tanpa ia mengatakannya secara langsung.  
>Kai memiringkan kepalanya.<p>

" Kai-ssi, aku sarankan tidak usah ikut dalam perebutan Minseok-ssi"

" EH?"

Lay tersenyum saat Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam.

" kau?! Kau menyukai Minseokie noona? OH! Jangan harap aku mau menambah pesaing! Cukup rusa itu saja! Kau menyingkirlah sebelum aku melukaimu"

Ancam Sehun.  
>Dio menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimana seorang mencoba mengancam kakaknya di depan mata Dio. Kai menggeleng saat Dio hendak mengeluarkan makian.<p>

" bukankah Minseok belum menjadi milik kalian? Aku masih memiliki kesempatan—"

" ka—"

" dan kesempatan itu kalian bicarakan di luar rumahku! Apa kalian mengerti!"

Desisan dari Kris menyudahi perdebatan yang akan dimulai. Sehun mengangguk langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang sedang Kris kerjakan, sedikit ia membaca dan memberikan saran untuk selanjutnya. Dio mendekati Suho yang sedikit jauh dari tempat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sibuk termasuk dengan kakaknya.

" nii-chan, apa yang terjadi? Siapa namja bertanduk naga itu?"

Suho menoleh, ia tersenyum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" dia adalah Kris, ketua team operasi ini. Wu Yi Fan, interpoll cina yang lumayan berkuasa meski umurnya masih sangat muda"

" lalu rambut gulali itu?"

Suho terkekeh.

" dia, Oh Sehun hakker terkenal dalam dunianya yang ahli membuat software. Yang membuatkanmu teh adalah Zhang Yi Xing, seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi asisten magang di tempat rumah sakit ternama di Cina. Yang terahir yang tadi digendong Kris, dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Dia seorang Interpol kesayangan Kris, jadi jangan berani-berani mendekati atau menyakitinya kalau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kris secara menyedihkan"

" kau juga kenal Luhan?"

" oh? Dia? Tentu saja, di dunia kedokteran siapa yang tidak mengenal Xi Luhan? Jenius yang menguasai dunia kedokteran di saat umurnya masih belasan tahun. Dan dia juga gila—itu yang aku ketahui"

" gila?"

Melihat Dio sedikit bingung Suho terkekeh.

" ya sejenis itu kkk"

Pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja dengan wajah muram, Kris hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali mengotak-atik notebook milik Sehun.

" kau kenapa Chen?"

Tanya Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendapati Chen di sofa.  
>Chen hanya menggeleng, tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Suho.<p>

" siapa dia?"

Tanya Suho pada Lay, yeoja cantik dengan kacamata minus itu tersenyum.

" dia –eum, aku juga tidak begitu tau"

Jawab Lay polos.  
>Kai mendekati Chen sambil membawa sekaleng minuman dan beberapa lembar yang baru ia teliti.<p>

" kau kenapa?"

" aku butuh kerjaan! AH! Kris oppa, apa ada kerjaan untukku?"

" cukup kau diam di tempatmu, aku rasa itu kerjaan yang paling membantu!"

Balasan dingin dari Kris membuat Chen mempoutkan bibirnya.  
>Sakit hati? Tidak mungkin, baginya Kris adalah bayi besar sok cool yang hanya akan menurut pada bayi lainnya ( Tao ). Dan Chen tau Kris sama sekali tidak berniat menyakiti lewat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, hanya saja sifat dan kharakter Kris yang manis dan baik hanya untuk satu orang-Huang Zitao, itu saja. Chen menekati Sehun yang langsung mengusirnya, dan berahir ia mendekati Lay.<p>

" mereka tidak menyukaiku"

Adu Chen.  
>Lay terkekeh pelan, Lay baru saja bertemu Chen beberapa kali namun ia sudah cukup akrab dengan yeoja manis itu.<p>

" lebih baik aku berorientasi dengan dapur milik oppa galak itu"

" ssttt, Tao baru saja tidur—jika kau memasak, bisa jadi kau yang akan dimasak Kris-ssi hidup-hidup"

Chen menutup mulutnya.  
>Yeoja manis itu menoleh ke arah Kris yang sedang serius, ia tersenyum. Biar bagaimanapun ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Kris melindungi dan mencintai Tao. Meski tergolong ekstrim tapi baginya itu cukup manis untuk dilihat. Ahirnya Chen duduk memperhatikan Kai yang sedang mendata kasus. Hingga ia tertidur saking lelah pikirannya. Yang ada di pikiran Chen sungguh rumit hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa mengurainya.<p>

" dia tertidur—"

Adu Suho.  
>Lay dan Sehun menoleh.<p>

" mungkin ia sedang bertengkar dengan jerapah tidak berguna itu"

" kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum kilat ke arah Dio.

" terima kasih, itu adalah pujian paling manis yang pernah aku dapat"

Dio membelalakkan matanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Ia langsung mengerjap saat mengetahui Sehun sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kerjaan dan Kris.

" sejak aku datang, Sehun memang seperti itu—tapi dia memang jenius tentang computer"

Bela Suho.

" benarkah?"

Suho mengangguk, ia menjelaskan semuanya yang ia ketahui tentang orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di apartemen Kris. Tengah malam pintu apartemen Kris kembali dibuka menampilkan seorang namja tampan dengan senyum merekah. Sehun langsung berdiri dan menghadapnya,

" kau tidak main-main dengan Minseokie noona kan?"

Luhan tersenyum.

" kau selalu saja tau apa yang ada di otakku anak kecil"

" Yaa, Rusa bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada noonaku?"

Bisik Sehun, ia tidak ingin Kris melemparnya dari lantai 21 hanya karna ia memekik dan membangunkan bayi panda yang mungkin sudah berada di alam tidurnya. Kris hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali pada kerjaannya bersama Lay.

" aku ada urusan dengan dektektif Kim, jadi menyingkirlah dulu anak kecil"

Balas Luhan setelah membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sehun memerah dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Suho yang masih berkerja dengan Kai langsung menoleh saat Luhan duduk dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang diletakkan di mejanya.

" yang ku janjikan kemarin"

Lay dan Kris langsung menoleh ke arah kertas yang ada di hadapan Suho.

" aku tidak percaya, kau mendapatkannya? Bahkan aku saja tidak tau dimana harus mencarinya—"

" data itu tidak semudah itu kau cari, untuk mahasiswa magang data-data itu sama sekali tidak penting tapi bagi kami yang professional—itu adalah data yang tidak boleh dihilangkan atau di lihat oleh orang luar"

Ucapan Luhan di angguki oleh Kris.  
>Kris mencoba membaca data-data di kertas itu, ia menatap Suho.<p>

" hanya oleh-oleh kecil, oh iya—tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan seorang berkewarganegaraan Rusia di caffe. Ia bahkan menawariku sabu-sabu dengan bahan kuat, ini—aku sudah menganalisa kandungannya dan persis dengan sabu-sabu yang kita temukan di gudang tempat penyekapan"

" bagaimana mungkin dia mendekatimu, Dr Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan menoleh pada Kai yang menatapnya tidak percaya, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" Minseokku yang mengenalkannya"

" MWO?! Jangan katakan Minseok juga sebagai pe—"

Luhan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada namja yang berada disamping Lay, tidak hanya Luhan yang memberikan deathglarenya namun juga Sehun dan langsung membuat Suho mengurungkan kata-katanya.

" dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang yang kesusahan di pinggir jalan sepertinya ia menjual sabu itu pada beberapa pelanggannya dan tersisa satu. Cek saja orang itu"

Kris langsung mencari seluruh data orang Rusia yang berada di korea dari data kepolisian dan data dari kementrian transmigrasi tentu saja tidak lupa dengan kementrian perpajakan dan kejaksaan. Karena dari data disanalah ia bisa melihat sesunggunya siapa yang Luhan maksudkan. Luhan memainkan notebook Sehun sebentar sebelum ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sepertinya terlihat merana.

" aku punya 4 tera di hardisk computer, 2 tera di hardisk eksternal dan 1 tera di 2 notebookku—kau mau copy yang mana?"

Bagaikan mendapatkan durian runtuh Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap.

" berikan aku semuanya"

" tidak gratis, Oh Se Hun!"

" apapun itu—"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya mengarahkan pada Sehun.

" baiklah akan ku pikirkan nanti"

" gomawo, hyung!"

Kris bergidig.

" anak itu tidak tau apa yang ada di otak gila Luhan, aku yakin dia akan datang kemari sambil berteriak menyesal"

Guman Kris.  
>Kai dan Dio sama halnya dengan Lay yang menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Suho? Sedikit banyak dia sudah mengenal Luhan yang sembarangan dan gila tentang sesuatu, Suho tidak begitu mengerti tentang arti senyuman Luhan namun ia yakin itu pertanda tidak baik untuk Sehun. Seperti dengan apa yang Kris katakan, iapun setuju untuk melihat bagaimana Sehun akan datang ke apartemen Kris sambil mengatakan ia menyesal.<p>

" Sehun! Dio, kalian istirahatlah. Ini bukan kerjaan yang harus memaksa kalian bergadang dan melupakan aktifitas kalian yang masih pelajar"

Ucap Kris.

" pergilah ke kamar tamu, aku kira itu cukup untuk kalian berdua tidur"

" EH?"

Dio dan Kai berpandangan kaget, sedangkan Sehun langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamar yang Kris tunjukan, mengingat kamar tamu yang satu sudah di huni oleh Chen. Ahirnya, mau tidak mau Dio mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun.  
>Sehun menguap langsung berbaring di ranjang—<p>

" kau tidak mandi dulu?"

" tidak, aku sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengangkat shower. Dan rusa gunung itu pernah memarahiku untuk tidak mandi malam-malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Begitu katanya"

" kalau begitu aku cuci muka dulu"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memeluk guling yang sudah ia dapatkan. Setelah Dio berberes ia hanya berdiri di ambang ranjang membuat Sehun yang sudah berada di ambang kesadarannya bingung.

" apa kau juga sedang olah raga? Cepatlah tidur! Aku tidak mau kau membangunkanku karna tiba-tiba naik ke tempat tidur"

" Eh?!"

" cepatlah, aku sudah sangat mengantuk!"

Tanpa babibu, Sehun menarik dan menyelimuti Dio. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya tepat setelah membuat wajah Dio memerah malu.

" jangan banyak bergerak—uapp. Tidurlah!"

Dio ahirnya mencoba memejamkan matanya, meski jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya. Yeoja manis yang sedang memerankan perannya sebagai namja itu tidak begitu mengerti tentang jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Hingga ahirnya ia tertidur dengan damai di samping Sehun yang sudah dari tadi tertidur.  
>Pagi-pagi Sehun mengusap rambutnya kasar setelah mendengar alarm yang ia pasang di jam tangannya, sedikit menguap.<p>

" jam 6? Uapph"

Sehun langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan dirinya lalu kembali lagi dengan keadaan segar meski masih menggunakan baju yang semalam. Ia menggoyang tubuh Dio yang langsung membuka matanya kaget saat wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat.

" EH?"

Beberapa saat mereka menikmati keadaan tersebut, namun saat kemudian mereka langsung menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

" ah—mian, aku hanya membangunkanmu. Aku kira kau seumuran denganku, jadi aku membangunkanmu"

" eh?"

Tidak lama setelah Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu kamar, Dio langsung memegang dadanya tidak percaya.

" sungguh! Kenapa sejak semalam jantungku jadi aneh?"

Suasana apartemen Kris terasa sangat istimewa dengan keberadaan Chen yang sedang mengajari Tao memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

" masakann korea memang leyat! Tapi Tao lebih suka masakan cina, yakan ge?"

Kris mengangguk sambil meminum kopi hangat yang Lay buatkan untuknya. Tao langsung bermanja-manja di samping Luhan yang memang senang dengan tingkah Tao karna menurut Luhan, Tao adalah yang terimut setelah Minseok. Kris? Kris tidak akan cemburu jika Tao bermanja-manja dengan Luhan karena mereka memang masih memiliki hubungan saudara.

"Chen kau tidak menelfon Chanyeol?"

Chen menggeleng.

" dia tau aku ada dimana—lagian tidak mungkin ia mencariku, sudah ada Baekhyun eoni yang menjaganya"

Kris menoleh ke arah Chen yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan telur goreng bersama dengan Lay. Ia mendekati Chen dan menatap mata Chen dalam-dalam.

" apa aku membuat keputusan bodoh?"

" EH? Apa yang kau katakan, oppa?"

Kris lalu menggeleng dan menyimpulkan apa yang ia lihat sebagai jawaban yang hanya dia yang tau. Pemuda tampan itu memang tidak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya terhadap kata-kata namun semua orang yang dekat dengan namja itu pasti akan tau jika ia benar-benar orang yang sangat perhatian pada sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 2 siang, dan cukup lama untuk menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan menemuinya jam 1. Namja tampan itu tidak menurunkan kacamata hitamnya saat seorang yeoja manis dengan pakaian yang menurutnya terlalu press untuk tubuh itu.

" lama tidak bertemu—inspektur Wu"

Kris mengangguk sambil menyesap kopi dingin yang ia pesan.

" bagaimana dengan tes yang kau jalani?"

" aku sudah menjalani terapi beberapa kali, aku kira aku cukup baik untuk bersekolah lagi. Terima kasih untuk segalanya"

Ucap Baekhyun sopan.  
>Kris menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang terjadi di lapangan pada Baekhyun.<p>

" jadi orang-orang yang membunuh eoniku? Mereka sudah tertangkap?"

" lebih tepatnya, satu bunuh diri yang satunya lagi tertabrak saat pengejaran di area myongdong. Alasan mereka membunuh Jessica-ssi karena menurut mereka Jessica-ssi sudah tidak berguna untuk organisasi, seperti wanita pada umumnya yang hanya mementingkan kesenangan dan pamor"

" eoniku tidak seperti itu!"

Cegah Baekhyun.

" dan aku tidak melihat ketidak benaran itu Byun Baekhyun. Organisasi membiarkan kau hidup dan menjadi saksi atas kematian dan keserakaahan Jessica-ssi agar kau tidak bermain-main dengan mereka. Untuk selebihnya mereka hanya menjadikanmu umpan—itulah yang Piter-ssi katakan saat aku mengintrograsinya"

" Piter?"

Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Piter Wartnells, patner Jessica-ssi. Kau mengenalnya bukan? Saat ini dia sudah mati, ia mengakui semuanya sebelum ia bunuh diri dengan meminum kapsul sabu-sabu dengan dosis tinggi dan campuran kalsium sianida. Dia membunuh Jessica-ssi atas perintah dari atasannya yang sampai sekarang aku tidak tau siapa, dengan alasan bahwa Jessica-ssi sudah mengancam dan melakukan pemerasan terhadapp organisasi dengan cara akan membocorkan semua tindakan organisasi pada public. Khususnya FBI"

" kau bohong!"

" itu yang kau harapkan, Byun-ssi. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membohongimu—bagiku tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong padamu. Meski kau saksi dari keberadaan organisasi itu, aku tidak akan menggantungkan pekerjaanku padamu karna itu memang bukan tipeku. Jadi terserah padamu kau mau melanjutkan mengusut kasus ini atau tidak—yang jelas aku pasti akan menangkap orang-orang organisasi itu tanpa atau dengan persetujuan dan petolonganmu sebagai saksi"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang Kris katakan tadi menjadi kenyataan—ia menatap Kris dengan dalam-dalam.

" bisakah-bisakah kau mengungkapnya? Jika itu menyakitkan—aku akan menyiapkan diriku untuk menerimanya, jika itu memang kebenarannya aku tak apa"

Kris tersenyum senang namun senyumannya tidak terlalu ketara.

" aku sudah memulai penyelidikan, dan alangkah baiknya jika kau berada dilingkungan ku—"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris.

" apa maksudnya?"

" aku sudah membeli apartemen di depan apartemenku untuk kau tinggali—dan lagi akan lebih membahayakan jika kau berada di lingkungan umum seperti sekarang ini"

Kekagetan tentang kenyataan yang membawa-bawa tentang sepupunya masih belum teratasi kini Baekhyun harus menerima jika ia harus meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

" ta—tapi, bukankah rumah itu aman? Ada dokter Luhan yang menjaga jika aku kenapa-napa dan juga ada Chanyeol ya—"

Kris menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

" ada Luhan? Ada Chanyeol? Apa kau juga lupa jika di sana juga ada Chen dan Minseok-ssi? Mereka tidak terlibat dalam operasi ini. Dan lagi memastikan Luhan untuk ikut dalam operasi ini adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah kau pikirkan, Chanyeol? Chanyeol-ssi hanya bisa membuat masalah tanpa bisa mengahiri masalahnya. Terserah padamu—jika aku egois aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keselamatan orang lain. Asalkan tidak menyentuh Taoku, Aku tidak akan perduli. Tapi aku professional nona Byun, aku akan berusaha semampuku dan sepertujuanmu untuk melakukan pengamanan terhadap dirimu yang merupakan saksi"

Mata Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin jauh dari Chanyeol, bagaimanapun ia menyukai tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Orang yang ia cintai dan ia harap masih mencintainya sama seperti yang Chanyeol katakan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menoleh pada Kris yang masih berada di depannya dengan wajah dingin dan segelas es kopi yang ada di tangannya.

" bagaimana jika aku tinggal di apartemenmu?"

" aku tidak mengijinkannya"

Ucap Kris dingin.

" wae? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Apa lagi kalian menjadikannya kantor bukan?"

" aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menambah penghuni tetap di apartemenku—"

Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah mengeluarkan uang di atas bonnya. Baekhyun segera mendekati Kris. Yeoja manis itu segera menarik tangan Kris dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya, dengan satu tangan yang bebas Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Kris hingga ia bisa melumat bibir pemuda tampan itu. Kris bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sebelum ia melihat mata panda dari luar caffe. Kris pun tidak menyadari jika ia sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun untuk menarik perhatian namja yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kris. Kris segera sadar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

" apa—"

" bahkan meskipun dia kelienmu jangan menciumnya ditengah jalan—inspektur Wu"

Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah dimana ia menemukan mata panda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut beberapa saat tadi. Kris bisa gila jika tidak menemukan Tao, ia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencari Tao yang sudah menghilang dengan taxi jauh sebelum Kris sadar jika ia menatap mata Tao.

" kau—bukankah kau bilang tidak akan mempermainkanku?"

Tanya Chanyeol duduk di bekas tempat duduk Kris.  
>Baekhyun tersenyum memainkan sedotan yang ada di atas minumannya.<p>

" hanya sekedar ciuman kecil karna dia bersedia membantuku mencari tahu kebenaran tentang eoni, wae? Kau cemburu?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mencoba membaca buku menu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol seperti sebelum mereka putus karna keegoisan Baekhyun. Setelah meyelesaikan pesanannya Chanyeol mulai memandangi Baekhyun, ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia sedang bersama dengan Byun Baekhyun, yeoja yang merubah hidupnya menjadi benci terhadap kepercayaan. Seorang cinta pertama yang membuat Chanyeol tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi lagi. Ia ingin memiliki Byun Baekhyun yang telah ia cintai beberapa tahun yang lalu—tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan kosong saat bersama Baekhyun. Hatinya melonjak untuk sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal di pikirannya.

" kenapa memandangiku terus? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" tidak, hanya sedikit kesal saja karna kau mencium Kris-ssi"

" apa kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengatakan ingin, namun hatinya dan raganya mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia menggeleng, meskipun pada ahirnya ia bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir yeoja manis dihadapannya. Manis—dan menyenangkan, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tingkahnya yang sedang memanggut bibir Baekhyun.

" ini tempat umum, Byunie"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk manjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

" oh? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kris-ssi?"

" perkembangan baru tentang kasus eoni, selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik hehehe"

" oh, eum bagaimana jika hari ini kita berbelanja. Persediaan ramen dikulkas sudah menipis, dan melihat kau memakai baju Chen—entah mengapa itu menggangguku"

Chen? Mendengar Chanyeol mengingatkan tentang Chen membuat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, ia benar-benar merasa jika posisinya di hati Chanyeol telah tergeser yeoja itu secara perlahan-lahan.

" kenapa?"

Ucapnya dingin.  
>Chanyeol terdiam, namja itu merasa aneh dengan ucapannya tadi. Ia seakan tidak rela jika apa yang biasa Chen pakai dipakai oleh orang lain. Apapun itu! Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau maksudnya apa namun ia benar-benar tidak akan rela, meskipun itu Baekhyun yang memakainya.<p>

" tidak ada, hanya akan menyenangkan melihatmu dengan baju milikmu sendiri"

Baekhyun tersenyum tidak menganggap kediaman Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang berarti. Ia bersemangat jika Chanyeol mau meluangkan waktu untuknya.  
>Suasana mall sangat ramai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi mall dengan senang dan barang belanjaan yang sudah berada di tangan Chanyeol. Keduanya terus bercanda hingga mereka menemukan Luhan sedang berada di bangku tunggu di sebuah toko.<p>

" itu—dr luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, ia segera mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang sudah mendekati Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

" dr Luhan? Benar itu kau? Senang sekali bertemu denganmu—"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan malas, ia juga tidak luput untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya tau arti tatapan Luhan.

" dimana Chen? Aku tidak melihatnya di belakang kalian?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat senyum ceria di wajah Baekhyun memudar.  
>Baekhyun mencoba menampilkan senyum sederhana miliknya.<p>

" Chen? Dia—dia sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya"

" tugas? Seingatku, tugas kelompokku sudah aku dan Xiumin yang mengerjakan—ah atau dia sedang menjadi asisten rumah tangga? Cukup bagus"

Kata-kata dari Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kaget.  
>Luhan memang tidak suka dengan orang lain selain Minseok dan Tao, bahkan Luhan akan mengabaikan semuanya demi dua yeoja itu. Tapi bukan berarti Chen tidak masuk hitungan orang yang menerima perhatian dari namja tampan itu.<p>

" pergilah dari mall ini sebelum kekasihku melihat kalian, setidaknya jika kalian tidak terlihat di matanya kalian akan aman dari pertanyaan polos tentang hubungan kalian darinya. Kalian mengerti?"

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan Luhan yang sepetinya sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam ruang ganti. Baekhyun menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya saat di dalam mobil, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Chanyeol menurunkan bagian belakang jok mobilnya hingga Baekhyun berbaring menatapnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diatas Baekhyun. Ia menyisiri wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

" kenapa?"

" entahlah—hanya merasa banyak orang yang tidak menyukaiku"

" aku bersyukur karna sainganku berkurang—eummpp"

Namja jangkung itu menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan posesif, tidak memperdulikan dimana mereka berada, toh tidak akan terlihat oleh CCTV. Kaca mobil Chanyeol tidak tembus pandang dari luar sehingga pihak luar tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun hingga yeoja manis itu mengerang, menggigit dan mengisap dua tonjolan besar yang begitu padat. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya, Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya tanpa pandang bulu terlebih mendengar erangan eksotik dari Baekhyun. Ciuman-ciuman memabukkan yang mereka lakukan tidak akan terdengar ke luar, karna mobil itu di desain kedap suara. Tubuh Baekhyun bahkan sudah naked dengan hanya celana dalam dan tangan Chanyeol yang berada disekitar kemaluannya. Chanyeol masih mengulur waktu untuk menyentuh ke perawanan Baekhyun, hingga beberapa saat sebelum ia mencium bagian kewanitaan Baekhyun phonselnya berbunyi.

" maaf, Baek aku harus menjawab ini dulu—ini mommyku"

Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan tangannya yang memanjakan adik kecil Chanyeol.

" ne, mom?"

" pulanglah ke rumah, mommy dan daddy ada di korea sekarang. Kami ingin makan malam bersama dengan menantu kami"

Ucap seseorang dari line telephone riang.

" eeuggh!"

Chanyeol meleguk saat dengan nakal Baekhyun menggenggam adik kecilnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk memperingatkan yeoja naked itu.

" ada apa Yeolie? Apa kalian tidak bisa? Kalau begitu kami yang akan datang ketempat kalian"

" eh? Ani! Aku akan datang, sekarang. Bye mom!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mainkan adik kecilnya di sekitar daerah kewanitaannya. Dengan wajah yang menyesal ia mencium Baekhyun.

" tidak untuk saat ini, Baekie. Aku harus menemukan Chen sebelum mommyku menggantungku"

" wae?"

Tanya Baekhyun sayup.  
>Melihat Chanyeol sudah mulai memasang pakaiannya kembali Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Ciuman terahir yang ia rasakan sebelum Chanyeol membawanya pergi dengan mobil ke arah apartemen. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan apapun kecuali mencari Chen, dan saat melihatnya sedang bersama dengan Kai ia langsung menariknya dan memasukkan ke dalam mobil.<p>

" oh Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menculikku, Park Chanyeol?"

" kita ke rumahku! Sekarang!"

" EH?"

Tidak ada penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu langsung menancap gas pergi ke arah rumahnya membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang berada di atas daskboard mobil, ia menatap tidak percaya saat mendapati kenyataan yang ada.

" kau melakukannya di sini sebelum kau menemuiku?"

" apa?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat Chen mengangkat kain segitiga dengan corak pink. Jelas itu bukan milik Chen karna Chen sama sekali tidak menyukai warna feminism itu, dan jelas sekali Chanyeol tau jika benda itu milik Baekhyun. Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melempar benda yang ia temukan kembali ke atas daskboard. Ia merasakan udara di dalam mobil terlalu panas untuknya.  
>Perasaan bersalah itu muncul melihat Chen langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju ke arah samping, entah mengapa bibir Chanyeol kelu untuk sekedar meminta maaf atau mengatakan sebuah alasan yang bisa dikatakan nalar menurut akal dan logika miliknya. Perasaan sakit saat Chen kehilangan suara dan senyumnya.<br>Rumah keluarga Park begitu lengang saat Chanyeol dan Chen masuk.

" oh menantuku! Aku senang bertemu denganmu"

Chen hanya bisa menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang membuat Heechul sedikit bingung.

" apa kau lelah? Chanyeol bawa Chen ke kamarmu! Tsk—kau terlihat tidak baik Chenie"

Lagi, Chen mengangguk tidak jelas.  
>Setelah membawa Chen ke kamar, Chanyeol meninggalkan yeoja manis itu di kamarnya setelah berhasil mengutarakan kata maaf padanya. Pemuda tampan itu menemui sang daddy yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Jungsoo yang mengetahui anaknya sudah datang membiarkan anaknya duduk dihadapan meja kerjanya, sedangkan ia sendiri sedang sibuk mencari beberapa lembar kerja yang ia butuhkan di rak.<p>

" bagaimana pernikahanmu?"

" EH?"

Jungsoo duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan menatap sang anak yang tengah mencoba mencari-cari kata untuk memberikan jawaban padanya. Jungsoo mendesah—ia meletakkan beberapa amplop cukup tebal di depan Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam amplop kuning yang biasanya berisikan dokumen. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak melihat apa yang dilihatnya, foto-foto keseharian Chanyeol dan Chen. Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk memberi alasan pada sang daddy tercekat di tenggorokannya saat ia mendapati foto-foto tentang dia dan Baekhyun.

" ini yang barusan—"

'BRUK'  
>Jungsoo melempar amplop tepat didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak memikirkan bagaimana daddynya bisa mendapatkan foto-foto itu hingga detail. Yang Chanyeol ingin tau adalah siapa saja yang sudah mengetahuinya. Ia menatap Jungsoo yang tidak memberikan tanggapan berarti dari apa yang terjadi. Jungsoo hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada foto-foto yang ia bakar di tempat sampah ruangan kerjanya.<p>

" apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu menyadari kebodohanmu, Park Chanyeol?"

" dadd—"

" kali ini daddy benar-benar kecewa padamu! Mau jadi apa kau?! Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini?! Di mana perasaanmu sebagai seorang laki-laki!?"

Bentak Jungsoo.  
>Cukup mengagetkan jika melihat Jungsoo marah, karna seperti apapun kelakuan Chanyeol—namja tampan itu tidak akan pernah memberikan pendapat dengan nada tinggi apalagi membentak. Jika itu Heechul, Chanyeol percaya namun kali ini Jungsoo.<p>

" katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengeluarkan Chen dari situasi gila ini tanpa mommymu mengetahui kegilaanmu?"

" dadd—"

Jungsoo menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

" pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kau lakukan, aku akan diam namun jika kau mengulanginya aku benar-benar akan melakukan tindakan"

Ancam Jungsoo.  
>Ia menyuruh Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia menerima telephone dari Yesung.<p>

"—maafkan aku, Yesung-ah"

" tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, aku yakin Chen anak yang kuat"

" aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada anakku sendiri—jika kau tidak menahan ku tadi aku sudah memukulnya"

" kkkk—simpan saja pukulanmu untuk pertandingan kita lain waktu hyung, kita tidak bisa mencampuri urusan anak-anak kita. Cukup satu kali kita mencampurinya, meskipun aku khawatir tentang anakku tapi aku yakin dia akan mampu menemukan arah jalannya sendiri"

Namja paruh baya itu melepas kacamatanya, seraya memijit kedua pelipisnya pelan.

" singkirkan dulu perhatianmu pada kerjaan—anak Si Won benar-benar menggangguku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh"

" kkk—kau juga aneh Yesung, ah! Sudahlah—aku butuh Heechul saat ini sebelum aku mengamuk. Jja!"

" jja"

Jungsoo menutup phonselnya, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya menemui Heechul yang sedang sibuk memasak. Ia langsung memeluk wanita cantik yang telah memberikannya berjuta-juta kebahagiaan.

" ada apa?"

" aku gagal menjadi seorang laki-laki"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasa-biasanya Jungsoo mengeluh, namun ia tetap tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya karna ia menahanya untuk tetap berada di depan Jungsoo dengan Jungsoo yang meletakkan dagunya di bahu Heechul. Pemandangan manis itu terlihat di mata Chen yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang Heechul berikan dari Paris.

" kalian seperti appa dan eomma saat appa sedang banyak masalah—"

Komentar Chen hanya di angguki oleh Jungsoo yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul.

" bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan hadiahmu?"

" tentu, gomawo—ajussi"

Jungsoo langsung menatap Heechul.

" panggil kami mommy dan daddy, berapa kali kami harus mengatakannya Chen-chen?"

Chen terdiam, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menyebutkan kedua orang tua yang ada di depannya. Chen merasa bukan dia yang harusnya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan mommy dan daddy—ada orang lain yang berhak dan itu bukan Chen. Yeoja manis itu tersenyum, ia mencoba untuk tidak menyebutkan panggilan saat bersama dengan kedua orang yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" boleh aku membantumu?"

" tentu saja honey—aku jamin, suamimu akan suka dengan masakanmu"

Suami? Sejak kapan terahir kali Chen sadar jika Chanyeol adalah suaminya? Chen bahkan tidak ingat.

" di mana cincinmu nak?"

Tanya Heechul saat tidak melihat cincin pernikahan di jari manis Chen. Chen tersenyum—

" bukannya anda sendiri yang memintaku untuk merawatnya? Jadi aku menyimpannya"

" kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, honey"

Hanya anggukan yang menemani langkah Chen.  
>Acara makan malam itu terasa begitu menyesakkan untuk Chen, jika Heechul dan Jungsoo tidak mengajaknya. Yeoja manis itu enggan untuk berada di dekat Chanyeol dan mendapatkan perhatian yang entah bagaimana ia merasa jika pemuda tampan itu hanya bersandiwara.<p>

" Eugggghh—"

Chen menutup mulutnya saat merasakan perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk.

" Chen? Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Heechul kaget.  
>Chen menggeleng.<p>

" mian—eugghhh—"

Setelah mengangguk Chen berlari ke kamar mandi, ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan muntah sendirian di toilet.

" Chen!? Kau kenapa nak?"

Heechul dan Jungsoo mencoba menggedor pintu kamar mandi namun tidak ada jawaban dari Chen yang masih merasa muntah-muntah. Chen mencoba mengetik beberapa pesan untuk seseorang sebelum ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan merasakan baikan pada perutnya.  
>Chanyeol juga tidak kalah cemas terhadap Chen, dan saat yeoja itu keluar ada perasaan lega dan khawatir terhadapnya. Chen terlihat pucat, meski masih bisa tersenyum.<p>

" aku masuk angin—semalam aku bergadang bersama teman-temanku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu"

" aiss, kau membuat mommy khawatir saja. Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja nanti biar mommy yang membawakan makanan untukmu ke kamar"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Beberapa lama pintu terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol dengan nampan yang berisikan makan malam untuk Chen.<p>

" kau sudah baikan?"

" aku akan selalu baik, yang perlu kau tanyakan adalah bagaimana Baekhyun bukan aku—"

" aku serius menghawatirkanmu!"

" dan aku serius mengatakan aku baik-baik saja!"

Chen lelah, ia benar benar tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun apa lagi Chanyeol. Ia menarik selimutnya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Tengah malam Chen terbangun mendengar phonselnya bergetar.

.

.

**From : Bun Bun eoni**

**Aku sudah ada di dekat alamat rumah yang kau kirimkan padaku  
>cepatlah, aku khawatir padamu<strong>

.

.

Dengan sangat pelan Chen turun dari ranjang, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Chen berlari keluar pagar rumah keluarga Park yang harus melewati taman yang cukup luas, ia berlari mendekati Minseok yang berdiri di samping mobil Ferrari milik seorang namja yang juga berdiri di samping mobil.

" bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa—"

Chen menggeleng.

" aku baik-baik saja, hanya butuh obat ini"

Jawab Chen.  
>Luhan mengangguk sedikit mengecek tangan Chen.<p>

" makanlah sebelum meminumnya, jangan menggunakannya berlebihan atau itu akan membahayakan. Dan ingat jauhi list makanan yang aku tuliskan untukmu"

Chen menangguk.

" siap dokter!"

Minseok tersenyum memberikan syall yang ia pakai untuk menghangatkan tubuh Chen. Chen pun tersenyum perhatian Minseok memang sangat mirip dengan perhatian dari Wookie yang sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil.

" aku tidak tau Lulu menonton film apa sampai ia dapat list begitu banyak, tapi aku harap kau memperhatikan apa yang kau makan"

" reality show Xiuminiee—jja! Kau masuklah dulu, aku akan mengantar Xiumin setelah melihat kau masuk"

Chen mengangguk.

" xie xie ge"

Luhan mengangguk, ia juga memberikan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan untuk Chen.  
>Langkah Chen terhenti di pinggir kolam, ia duduk di sana sambil menikmati roti yang Luhan bawakan untuknya dan pasti benar-benar bergizi untuknya. Setelah roti itu habis ia meminum obat yang ia masukkan ke kantong sakunya. Chen menghela nafas beberapa kali sambil memandangi pantulan bulan yang ada di kolam. Begitu tenang.<p>

.

.

.

Dio menatap tidak percaya bagaimana seorang yeoja menghabisi beberapa namja bertubuh kekar dengan sekali pukulan.

" dia—"

" benar-benar menakutkan"

Guman Sehun.  
>Dio tetap tidak mempercayai bagaimana Tao berjalan di dekat orang-orang yang terkapar di sana-sini.<p>

" telephone Suho-ge, kita telah melumpuhkan orang ini"

" kau mau kemana?"

Tao mengangkat bahunya.

" aku akan kembali jam 8, jangan khawatir"

Sehun melihat air mata di sudut mata Tao, ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa itu terjadi pada Tao namun ia memberikan sapu tangannya dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

" jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak tau mengapa kau menangis tapi—aku mohon jangan menangis"

" xie xie Hun-ah"

Tao berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Dio.  
>Dio mendekati Sehun dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi penuh tanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Dio. Hari ini Sehun mendapatkan apa yang Suho dan Kris khawatirkan sebagai imbalan atas jasa Luhan. Setelah berteriak-teriak tidak terima Sehun mengalah dan mengikuti intruksi Luhan. Mengikuti Luhan ke rumah sakit sebelum masuk ke sekolah dan menjemput Dio di sekolahnya untuk menemani Dio pemotretan dan yang terahir mengintai bersama Dio dan Tao. Mengintai adalah hal yang berbahaya untuk mereka, jika tidak ada Tao yang tidak sengaja berada di daerah situ mungkin nyawa Sehun dan Dio sudah berada di alam baka. Setelah polisi menanyakan kesaksian mereka karna mendapatkan seorang Bandar narkoba sendang transaksi Sehun dan Dio langsung di bebaskan.<br>Sehun meminum minuman dingin yang Dio berikan.

" rusa bodoh! Aku akan membalasmu nanti!"

Gerutu Sehun.

" apa dia tidak menyukai apa yang tengah coba kita ungkap?"

Tanya Dio

" tidak juga sih, dia hanya tidak suka terikat itu saja—selebihnya dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan seperti Kris hyung atau Chanyeol hyung"

" tapi dia mengumpankan kita tanpa memberi tahu situasinya"

Sehun sedikit memikirkan apa yang Dio katakan tapi ia menggeleng setelah meneliti apa yang menjadi kebenarannya.

" dia mencoba membuatku berfikir lebih praktis—aku lengah kali ini"

" eh?"

" aku akui rusa tua itu ingin membunuhku dengan aku sebagai pahlawan dalam sebuah cerita hehehe"

Dio sama sekali tidak begitu mengerti tentang kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan namun yah karna ia hanya orang baru, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Penyelidikannya benar-benar menguras tenaga, dari salah lokasi hingga mereka harus berjibaku dengan orang-orang yang mengejar mereka sambil membawa senjata. Pengalaman baru yang Dio lakukan setelah tiga tahun fakum dari dunia gangster, meski ia bukan anggota gangster tapi cukup untuk membuat dirinya berkecimung dalam dunia itu. Mereka mendapatkan barang bukti berupa narkoba dosis tinggi dengan heroin dan ganja yang menjadi komoditas utama.

" hah!"

Dio melihat ke arah Sehun yang tengah menutup matanya.

" Xi Luhan! Kau benar-benar rusa tua yang jahat!"

Teriak Sehun saat memasuki apartemen Kris. Suho dan Lay yang baru saja kembali dari interogasi masuk bersamaan dengan Dio. Suho terkekeh mendengar keluhan dari Sehun.  
>Di dalam apartemen mereka tidak percaya menatap apa yang mereka lihat. Berantakan dengan Kris berpenampilan lusuh dan jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir di tangan kirinya.<p>

" astaga! Kris-ssi? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tubuh Lay ditahan oleh Suho saat ingin mendekati Kris. Suho menggeleng, dan mengintruksikan untuk tidak mendekati Kris sementara waktu. Sehun dan Dio mengangguk, mereka memilih bertahan di dapur bersama Lay yang menyiapkan makan malam. Sedangkan Suho? Namja tampan itu membersihkan dan merapikan kaca-kaca yang berserakan di dekat Kris.

" Dektektif Kim, bisakah aku menyewamu?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris.

" aku ingin kau mencari Tao untukku—"

Namja yang beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Kris itu menghela nafas, ia sudah sedikit hafal bagaimana ekspresi Kris saat bermasalah dengan Tao. Dan ia tidak ingin menduga apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Kris memecahkan meja kaca di hadapan nya. Karna Suho yakin pasti ini sangat serius.

" Tao pulang—"

Mata Kris berubah menjadi berbinar, ia berlari mendekati pintu masuk. Tao menaruh sepatunya di tempat biasanya ia menaruhnya, kemudian berjalan melewati Kris yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Hun-ah!"

Tao berlari ke arah Sehun yang langsung menoleh, mengabaikan Kris yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" pinjami aku PR untuk besok, aku kesusahan untuk beberapa bab"

" eh?"

Melihat tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh dari Kris, Sehun langsung mengangguk memberikan bukunya pada Tao. Setelah itu Tao pamit untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

" apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?"

Tanya Suho yang di balas gelengan kepala dan Kris yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

" dan beginilah pengorbanan kita yang menjadi saksi dari kisah cinta Kris"

Ucap Suho sambil mengangkat sapu dan tempat sampah.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Eotthokke? Apa yang terjadi kelanjutannya ? Apa ? siapa mereka semua! Kok bisa!? Apa yang terjadi pada Chen? Bagaimana Jungsoo akan melindungi Chen? Tao? **

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**Berdoa aja semoga ff ini berfokus jelas hehehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini ratenya bertambah jadi kalau yang belum cukup umur harap menjauhi chapter ini**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **BLACK LIFE"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" Dektektif Kim, bisakah aku menyewamu?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris.

" aku ingin kau mencari Tao untukku—"

Namja yang beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Kris itu menghela nafas, ia sudah sedikit hafal bagaimana ekspresi Kris saat bermasalah dengan Tao. Dan ia tidak ingin menduga apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Kris memecahkan meja kaca di hadapan nya. Karna Suho yakin pasti ini sangat serius.

" Tao pulang—"

Mata Kris berubah menjadi berbinar, ia berlari mendekati pintu masuk. Tao menaruh sepatunya di tempat biasanya ia menaruhnya, kemudian berjalan melewati Kris yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Hun-ah!"

Tao berlari ke arah Sehun yang langsung menoleh, mengabaikan Kris yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" pinjami aku PR untuk besok, aku kesusahan untuk beberapa bab"

" eh?"

Melihat tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh dari Kris, Sehun langsung mengangguk memberikan bukunya pada Tao. Setelah itu Tao pamit untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

" apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?"

Tanya Suho yang di balas gelengan kepala dan Kris yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

" dan beginilah pengorbanan kita yang menjadi saksi dari kisah cinta Kris"

Ucap Suho sambil mengangkat sapu dan tempat sampah.

.

.

**#chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan cerah dan terang mencoba mengusik manusia-manusia yang masih berada dalam alam mimpi mereka melewati celah tirai dan kelopak mata. Menggoda setiap orang untuk memulai paginya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan lengket.

" eughh—"

Mata sipit itu melebar saat menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh seorang namja yang juga tengah mencoba membuka matanya.

" aa—apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Baekhyun dan namja yang juga tidak mengenakan pakaian bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, tubuh mereka masih menyatu dengan kejantanan yang masih berada nyaman di surga milik Baekhyun.

" tidak mungkin—"

Menunggu beberapa waktu untuk membereskan kamar yang Baekhyun tempati sebelum mereka keluar dan duduk di sofa.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang muncul di otak keduanya. Pada ahirnya Baekhyun mengembalikan semua pada sifat egois miliknya.

" Lupakan hari ini—jangan pernah katakan apapun pada orang lain tentang apa yang terjadi pada kita. Dan kau juga tidak mau hancur bukan?"

.

.

Kai terusik dengan banyak kata yang menari-nari di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa waktu ia keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Niatnya untuk menitipkan kejutan yang akan dia berikan pada Minseok berahir mengenaskan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi membiarkan Dio berlalu lalang di hadapannya tanpa niatan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

" apa aku melupakan sesuatu hyung? Kau dari mana?"

Kai menggeleng dan memilih menghindari Dio.

" seperti dejavu"

Guman Kai.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian, hari libur sangatlah menyenangkan untuk berkerja dan Kai sudah merencanakan bagaimana ia ingin menghabiskan liburannya berkerja mencari anggota organisasi. Ia berlarian mendekati apartemen Kris. Suasana masih seperti beberapa bulan lalu, Kris masih belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tao yang memilih untuk terus menghindari Kris yang semakin frustasi. Meskipun Kris masih bisa menghendel operasi terhadap organisasi, namun pikirannya tetap terbagi dengan Tao. Beruntung Sehun, Luhan, Suho dan Lay benar-benar orang yang kopeten. Ia juga bisa melihat kekompakan yang Dio dapatkan saat bersama dengan Sehun.

" ada apa kau berdiri di pintu?"

Tanya Luhan.

" eh? Aniya—"

Kai mengikuti langkah Luhan yang mendahuluinya masuk. Kris menatap tidak bersemangat untuk pagi ini dan itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

" kau tidak ikut festival musim semi?"

" aku tidak mengikuti acara bodoh seperti itu Xi Luhan"

Cegah Kris.

" tsk, sayang sekali—padahal itu diadakan di sekolahku dengan sasaran umum. Memang tidak seperti festival yang diadakan di jepang, namun cukup menarik apa lagi jika kau mendapatkan sevice dari maid cantik di caffe kelas Sehun"

Kris menoleh pada Sehun yang baru saja datang sambil membawa baju-

" apa yang kau bawa?"

" EH? Pakaian maid, wae?"

" kau akan memakainya?"

Tanya Suho tidak percaya. Sehun menjitak kepala Suho dengan hanger yang ia bawa.

" tentu saja tidak! Ini Tao yang meminjamnya, bukan aku!"

Mendengar nama panda kesayangannya di sebut Kris langsung mendekati Sehun.

" yeoja kelasku sepakat memakai pakaian maid, dan aku membawakan untuk Tao"

" kau tidak berniat menggodanya?"

Paranoid Kris benar-benar keterlaluan jika itu tentang Tao. Dan Kai sudah cukup tau dan terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap benda putih dengan 2 garis merah di tangannya. Ia menatap tidak percaya.

" tidak mungkin—"

Ia berjalan keluar ruangan bercat putih, seorang dokter menunggunya dengan senyum.

" selamat, bayimu laki-laki. Lihatlah hasil ini—ini sangat imut"

" dokter—berapa usia kandunganku?"

" sekitar 3-4 bulan, beruntung badanmu cukup kecil untuk menyembunyikan bayimu. Haksaeng"

3-4 bulan? Baekhyun merasakan dejavu yang benar-benar kuat tentang janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya. Ia tetap menyangkal apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga ia menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya membuat indahnya terbenam sempurna.

" _tidak perduli ini janin siapa, yang jelas aku akan memilikimu—Park Chanyeol"_

Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati Chanyeol yang menunggunya di ruang tunggu. Ada sedikit raut ke khawatiran di wajah namja itu.

" apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit apa?"

" oppa—aku hamil"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

" apa?"

" aku hamil, aku mengandung anak kita—oppa"

Ucapan itu sungguh terasa bagaikan petir di siang bolong untuk namja jangkung itu. Tiba-tiba wajah Chen yang menangis terngiang jelas di matanya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan oppa?"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain dari Chanyeol selain wajah kekagetan yang masih menyelimuti dirinya. Chanyeol membawa pulang Baekhyun ke apartmenennya dengan hati-hati—  
>Di dalam apartemen Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Chen tampak imut dengan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk acara festival<p>

" Chen—"

Chen yang sedang berberes untuk pergi ke sekolahan menoleh.

" apa Baekhyun sakit lagi? Apa kata dokter?"

Tanya Chen saat Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya duduk di tepi ranjang.

" Baekhyun hamil—"

" ha?"

Chen membiarkan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengekspresikan ketidak percayaan dan kekagetan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya sebentar—ia menahan agar sakit di dadanya tidak diketahui oleh namja yang kini tengah menghawatirkan orang lain.

" kami melakukannya—maafkan aku"

" hah, untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Sudahlah, bukankah itu kabar gembira? Tsk, setidaknya kau katakan jika kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Aku kan tidak ingin membuat kalian menjadi tukang selingkuh di belakangku—ah, baiklah. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, tenang saja aku akan segera menyelesaikan urusan kita. Jja! Aku eoni sudah menungguku di apatemen Lu-ge"

Senyum itu—sungguh menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol ataupun Chen.  
>Chen menghentikan langkahnya saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan kekar Chanyeol, Chen masih mencoba tersenyum dengan ceria meski matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.<p>

" a—ku—aa—akan mengirim kado kebebasanmu untuk kehamilan Baekhyun eoni"

Chen langsung berlari keluar kamar, ia sempat tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun sedang mengusap perutnya lembut di depan kamar. Air mata Chen tumpah saat ia sudah keluar dari apartemen megah Chanyeol dan berpindah dengan apartemen lain milik Luhan. Chen menubruk Minseok yang masih menggunakan pakaian memasak—ia terisak melepaskan kesedihannya yang teramat dalam. Chen tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya begitu sesak, mengapa air matanya tidak bisa ditahan saat keluar dari tempat Chanyeol.

" Chenie? Waeyo?"

Tanya Minseok kaget.

" hikss—eoniii, kenapa menyakitkan? Kenapa aku—aku merasakan sakit teramat dalam? Kenapa kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskannya dari pandanganku? Kenapa harus terjadi padaku?!"

" apa yang terjadi?"

Sampai Luhan datang dengan wajah ceria, Chen masih saja menangis sesenggukan. Membuat Luhan terpaksa memberikan penenang dosis rendah untuk menenangkannya. Setelah tenang Chen menatap Minseok.

" eoni—aku akan bercerai"

" HAH?"

" aku—aku tidak mungkin bersama dengan Chanyeol, dia mencintai orang lain. Dia akan memiliki bayi dengan Baekhyun eoni"

" kau gila?!"

Tanya Luhan.  
>Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, ia benar-benar ingin membunuh saat ini. Kepalan tangan Luhan melemah saat Chen mencium tangannya sambil menangis.<p>

" aku mohon—jangan berbuat apapun, jangan membenci Chanyeol untukku. Lu-ge, Mini-eoni—aku mohon"

Minseok memberikan tamparan cukup keras di pipi Chen.  
>Pertama kalinya Minseok memberikan kekerasan fisik terhadap orang lain.<p>

" kau bodoh! Dia adalah suamimu yang sah! Kenapa kau yang harus mengalah!?"

Pekik Minseok.

" dia tidak mencintaiku eoni! Mau berapa lama lagi aku bertahan? Aku—aku benar-benar menyedihkan"

Ahirnya Minseok memeluk Chen erat-erat.  
>Lama mereka terdiam hingga Chen melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Minseok dan Luhan.<p>

" kalian adalah yang terbaik—pergilah kefestival, aku akan menyusul setelah ini"

" tapi—"  
>Chen tersenyum dan mengangguk hingga membuat kekhawatiran Luhan dan Minseok sedikit menghilang, meski tidak akan hilang dari raut wajah keduanya. Setelah Luhan dan Minseok pergi Chen menangis lagi, ia menangis lebih hebat sampai ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Phonselnya berdering menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam phonselnya.<p>

.

.

**From : Daddy Jungsoo**

**Mommy mu membelikan gaun yang lumayan cocok  
>untuk kau kenakan di festival, datanglah ke kantor.<br>Dia benar-benar berniat mendandanimu kkk**

**Kami tunggu**

.

.

Chen menenangkan dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan bernuansa eksotik yang sangat kental dengan warna putih yang bersanding cantik dengan warna merah sebagai penambah elegan. Chen tertegun saat melihat kedua orang tuanya juga berada di ruangan itu bersama dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Dengan wajah yang dibuat seceria mungkin Chen memasuki ruangan.

" anyyeong—aku tidak mengira appa dan eoma ada disini"

" kami merencanakannya! Aku bersiap mendandanimu mengenakan gaun cantik yang baru saja aku beli khusus untukmu"

" benarkah?"

Chen memperlihatkan bagaimana ia antusias terhadap gaun berwarna putih hijau dan heels berwarna senada di hadapannya. Ia sudah menolak saat Heechul dan Wookie berniat mendandaninya.

" peranku bukan seorang putri, jadi biarlah eoma yang menyimpan gaun cantik ini"

" aku tidak percaya! Minseok bilang kau dan Chanyeol menjadi pasangan pangeran dan putri"

Protes Wookie.  
>Wookie benar tentang Chanyeol dan Chen yang akan di pasangkan menjadi pangeran dan putri, tapi itu sebelum semua drama berahir. Bagi Chen drama yang ia perankan adalah kenyataan saat ini bukan saat ia tampil di atas pentas seperti yang di rencanakan.<p>

" hufft—Minie eoni benar-benar menyebalkan. Eoma, Appa, Daddy, Mommy—berbicara tentang Chanyeol dan aku—aku—aku—"

Jungsoo dan Yesung sudah menatap khawatir dengan apa yang akan Chen katakan.

" aku ingin membatalkan pernikahanku dan Chanyeol oppa"

" hahahah jangan bercanda"

Tawa Heechul dan Wookie.  
>Chen menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengiba, hingga membuat wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya tidak percaya.<p>

" aku serius, aku dan oppa tidak pernah memiliki hubungan ataupun ikatan apapun sebelumnya. Dan aku benar-benar sudah bosan dengan sandiwara ini. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai sampai aku tidak bisa melupakannya, aku juga ingin mendapatkan orang yang mencintai dan aku cintai sepenuhnya. Aku rasa berpisah adalah jalan terbaik—"

" Chen? Kim Jong Dae, eoma tidak main-main"

" Chen juga tidak main-main eoma, aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan oppapun setuju—aku akan mengahiri secepatnya"

Jungsoo meremas pena di tangannya, ia benar-benar marah kali ini.

" pergilah, selebihnya akan kami bicarakan nanti"

Ucapan dingin Jungsoo membuat Chen pamit setelah meminta maaf karna mengecewakan banyak orang. Heechul menatap Jungsoo tidak terima hingga Jungsoo pun harus angkat kaki dari tempatnya duduk, namja itu melihat bagaimana Chen roboh dengan isakan yang terlalu kuat. Jungsoopun melihat bagaimana Yesung memeluk putrinya yang menangis di pelukannya. Yesung mengangguk saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jungsoo. Ia kembali ke ruangannya yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk, Heechul mengamuk.

" tenanglah, Chullie"

" apa yang ia bicarakan?! Aku tidak mau!"

" Chullie dengarkan aku, ini masalah anak-anak dan kita sebagai orang dewasa tidak bisa mencampurinya"

" tapi tidak dengan perceraian!"

Jungsoo tau seberapa senangnya Heechul saat mendapatkan menantu seperti Chen, dan ia sangat berharap untuk mendapatkan cucu darinya. Heechul benar-benar kesal hingga ia menangis dan pingsan setelahnya.

" Chen lebih kuat dari pada dirimu, chagy"

.

.

.

Tao benar-benar menjadi idola di stand kelasnya, ia begitu imut dengan pakaian maid yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya. Meski mengenakan stoking bermotif kepala panda Tao masih terlihat cantik dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan.

" Tao! Layani meja no 2!"

" neeee Sehun-ah!"

Dengan riang Tao mendekati meja no 2, matanya terbelalak saat mendapati siapa yang datang. Kris mengiba pada Tao agar yeoja itu tidak menghindarinya lagi. Cukup 3 bulan tanpa perhatian dari panda manis kesayangannya.

" pesan apa?"

" aku benar-benar khawatir padamu"

" kalau tidak pesan aku pergi"

" kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Beri aku kesempatan untuk berbicara"

Tao terdiam.

" duduklah—"

" aku sedang kerja!"

" duduk!"

Suara dingin nan tegas dari Kris membuat Tao membeku dan secara reflex mengikutinya.

" katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, ini perintah dari atasanmu. Inspektur Wu Yi Fan"

Kata-kata itu begitu tegas meski di ucapkan dengan lirih.  
>Tao menatap Kris sekilas lalu menundukkan kepalanya, Tao menggeleng mencoba menelaah dirinya sendiri hingga ia berani mengatakan sesuatu.<p>

" Tao—Tao merasa buruk untuk gege, Tao tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa Tao banggakan untuk bersama dengan gege. Tao selalu mengganggu gege setiap waktu hingga kadang gege membentak Tao, Taopun tidak perduli—tapi melihat gege berciuman dengan yeoja lain, Tao jadi benar-benar takut dan tidak berani untuk mendekati gege lagi. Tao sudah berusaha untuk tidak mendekati gege walau Tao tetap tidak bisa tidak melihat gege—tapi—tapi Tao sudah berusaha"

" hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Ternyata bawahan kesayanganku berpikir terlalu jauh eoh? Gege sudah pernah bilang bukan jika gege tidak perduli pada apapun kecuali Tao? Tao adalah hidup gege, mengerti?"

" gege—mianheeeeeee"

Sehun hanya menggeleng saat mendengar tangisan merdu dari Tao, ia menatap Dio yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan lega.

" masalah markas aman!"

Ucap keduanya bersamaan hingga keduanya tertawa.  
>Dio mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di acara festival mengelilingi stand-stand.<p>

" kau lumayan cantik mengenakan pakaian yeoja hyung"

Bisik Sehun.  
>Dio merasakan pipinya merona mendengar bisikan dari Sehun, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dengan menjitaknya. Keduanya berjalan bersama hingga ke stand kelas Luhan dkk. Mereka melihat Luhan dan Xiumin hanya mematung duduk di bawah pohon tanpa ada fokus sama sekali.<p>

" kalian tidak berniat berkencan di depan mataku bukan?"

Tanya Sehun.  
>Luhan menghela nafasnya berdiri.<p>

" aku benar-benar tidak menyukai suasana hari ini"

Ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan tempat duduknya yang langsung di duduki Sehun.

" ada apa?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" nah Hun-ah"

" ne?"

" apakah kau pernah berpikir jika musuk di dalam selimut benar-benar ada?"

Sehun sedikit tertawa.

" kau polos sekali noona, bahkan ini benar-benar kau pikirkan hingga wajahmu muram?"

Minseok menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengibanya, hingga membuat Sehun dan Dio benar-benar bingung.

" kau kenapa noona?"

Minseok tersenyum.

" aku harus pulang! Bye Hunie, Dio-ssi"

Sehun dan Dio sama sama berpandangan dan bertatapan bingung, semua orang membuat keduanya benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh. Sehun bisa melihat Minseok di cegat seorang namja berumur yang mengenakan kacamata dan terlihat seperti sedang di ikuti sebelum ahirnya masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang berada di sampingnya.  
>Minseok tidak mengiraukan panggilan dari Sehun, ia tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.<p>

" are you okey, kid?"

" like you see—"

Sungmin ( Jiangmin ) tersenyum. Melihat wajah putrinya yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak ia lihat seperti tertekuk dan ngambek terhadapnya.

" inspektur Xui, kau bisa lihat bagaimana gadismu merajuk~"

" aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya merajuk—lets go, come back home! I realy miss my house"

Sambut Xui Gui Xian atau biasa orang-orang di korea memanggilnya Kyuhyun. Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menyetir dan mematuhi rambu-rambu lalu lintas, tanpa ia tau jika Minseok buru-buru keluar dari mobil mewahnya saat ia berhenti di lampu merah. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendapati anaknya berlari menaiki taksi yang berhenti di depannya.

" bagaimana ini!? Minseok! Cepat kejar dia!"

" tidak perlu"

" why?"

" someone tell me to don't disturb her, now she till study for her fulture—"

" but—but—"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin untuk mencoba meyakinkan istrinya tentang anaknya. Hingga Sungmin mengangguk ahirnya ia menancap gas mobilnya menuju ke rumah.

" how with dinner?"

" not in this time—he told me, he will tell about him by self. And than, we in there not for it. You understand, honey?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" semua namja memang seenaknya sendiri!"

" aku mendengarnya, baby"

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan tempat Heechul dirawat terlihat begitu Hening setelah Chanyeol masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya. Baik Jungsoo ataupun Heechul tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar kenyataan pahit yang ia dengar dari anak semata wayangnya. Ia masih menerima jika Chanyeol melakukannya diluar kata sacral 'pernikahan' namun, ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa anaknya menghamili orang lain selain istri sahnya. Ia benar merasa buruk untuk kelakuan Chanyeol pada Chen, terlebih mengetahui bagaimana awal mula tragedy mengerikan yang menimpa Chen.

" aku tidak mau tau, apapun lagi—silahkan kau hidup dengan hidupmu"

Ucapan lemah dan tidak bertenaga itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, Heechul terlihat begitu lemah hingga ia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar tentang perceraian anaknya.

" momm—"

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh di hadapan anak dan suaminya.

" keluarlah—aku butuh sendiri"

Jungsoo mengangguk, mencium Heechul sebelum meninggalkan ruangan istrinya.  
>Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Jungsoo.<p>

" mianata—"

" kami bukan orang yang seharusnya kau mintai maaf—aku akan membawa istriku ke luar negeri besok, jadi jangan kesini lagi"

Chanyeol menatap Jungsoo tidak percaya.

" tapi—"

" dia kesini hanya untuk melihat Chen, tapi ternyata sambutan yang kau berikan benar-benar di luar dugaan. Hah~~kasihan sekali anak itu harus bertemu dengan laki-laki bejad seperti dirimu"

Kata-kata kasar itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tau seberapa besar akibat yang telah ia timbulkan dari kelakuan yang telah ia lakukan. Jungsoo bukan orang yang senang menggunakan kata-kata kasar atau nada dingin dan nada tinggi, dan Chanyeol tau bagaimana kelembutan seorang Jungsoo dalam menghadapi setiap masalah yang ada.

" mianata—"

Jungsoo menghela nafas. Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang bisa ia berikan untuk anaknya, kini ia sedang meredam segala bentuk kemarahannya dan memilih untuk tetap diam.

" aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa waktu lalu—aku bukan orang yang senang main-main, Park Chanyeol"

Ucapan nama panjangnya dengan nada dingin, hal yang paling Chanyeol tidak pernah dengar dari Jungsoo. Dan kini memandangnya saja seakan Jungsoo malas.

" aku akan mencegah istriku mencampuri hidupmu lagi—hiduplah dengan bahagia. Maafkan kami karna kami tidak bisa mendidikmu dengan baik—mianata"

Setelah mengucap kata-kata itu Jungsoo pergi.  
>Sekembalinya Jungsoo ke ruang rawat Heechul, Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya memasuki ruangan dimana istrinya tengah bersama dengan 2 orang yang berdiri dan seorang yang tengah terisak disampingnya.<p>

" dia akan baik-baik saja Chen, ajumma hanya mengalami sedikit shock. Aku sudah memberinya penenang yang aku dapat dari dokter"

Ucap Luhan.

" kau tetap akan meneruskan perceraian kalian?"

Tanya Minseok yang kini berada di dalam pelukan Luhan. Chen menggeleng, menahan suara isakannya—

" akan lebih baik jika kami benar-benar bercerai—kami tidak memiliki apapun untuk di pertahankan"

" lalu? Yang sedang kau jaga? Apa kau tetap akan mempertahankannya?"

Chen menunduk sambil mengangguk membiarkan Minseok memeluknya.

" kau katakan saja, aku yakin mereka akan mengerti. Kenyataannya kau yang lebih berhak—"

" tapi kejadian itu hanya karna kesalahan—dan aku mohon mengertilah"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

" baiklah, kita rahasiakan keberadaannya. Aku akan membantumu"

Chen tersenyum memandang Luhan dan bergantian memandang wajah damai Heechul.

" sejak awal aku merasa tidak pantas memanggilnya mommy—tapi dia memaksaku, dia sungguh wanita yang gigih untuk memaksaku. Dia menyayangiku, hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini—aku tidak akan membiarkannya memikirkan tentang perceraianku. Sama seperti eoma, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi eoma. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi—"

" baiklah, Kim Jongdae. Sekarang waktunya kau mengikuti perintah dokter Xi"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Ia mengikuti Luhan yang menggandeng tangan Minseok keluar dari ruangan itu, ketiganya tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungsoo di balik pintu.<p>

" apa yang mereka katakan? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?"

Langkah Jungsoo berhenti beberapa meter dari ranjang tempat Heechul tertidur, ia mendapatkan secarik kertas yang terlipat beberapa kali. Matanya mulai membesar kala melihat apa yang tertera di kertas itu. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang bisa dibaca, hingga ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya ia mengambil phonselnya yang berada diatas nakas.

" pengacara Cha? Bisa kita bicara sekarang? Ah! Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tangani—penting!"

Setelah mencium Heechul, namja itu berlari meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah tertidur.

.

.  
>Chanyeol memasuki apartemen miliknya, ada yang benar-benar hilang sekarang. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan dan terus saja mencoba mengartikan dengan pikirannya sendiri, pemuda tampan itu melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil membawa coklat panas.<p>

" apakah ada yang sulit? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

" mommy akan dibawa ke LA besok pagi. Maafkan aku—kita hanya bisa menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan secara sederhana"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" tentu! Aku juga masih ingin ikut ujian kelulusan besok senin"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memeluk Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Terasa berbeda dan hampa,namun namja tampan itu belum bisa mengartikan apapun tentang perasaannya. Ia hanya menganggap jika perasaan itu adalah perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya karna telah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.  
>Malam itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen baru yang jauh dari kata mewah yang bisa ia dapat. Setelah sidang perceraian dengan Chen, apartemen mewah yang telah ia tinggali bersama dengan Chen menjadi hak dari Chen. Meski Chen sama sekali tidak menginginkan tinggal di sana namun mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus keluar dari apartemen itu.<br>Apartemen Kris terlihat lengang dengan Lay dan Kai yang sedang berbenah saat Chanyeol masuk.

" di mana yang lain?"

Lay menyuguhkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol.

" Kris-ssi dan Tao sedang ke Jepang untuk menyelidiki jaringan Yakuza bersama dengan Suho-ssi. Dr Luhan dan Minseok sedang berlibur ke cina, Dr Luhan bilang ia ingin meminta ibunya untuk merestui dia dan Minseok. Mereka mengajak Chen-ssi sebagai saksi. Terus—Sehun-ssi sedang menemani Dio-ssi untuk pemotretan di jeju. Ada apa?"

" aku hanya ingin mengundang kalian ke pernikahanku, besok. Memang sederhana tapi setidaknya kalau kalian datang akan menyenangkan"

Jawab Chanyeol.

" maaf, aku juga harus terbang ke Beijing untuk urusan tesisku. Mungkin Kai-ssi bisa?"

" kau salah memilih hari bung, besok aku harus mengisi acara seharian di MBC. Bukankah di TV juga di siarkan? Tapi aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya? Sampai sejauh mana?"

" kemarin Kris menemukan bukti tentang ketertarikan dunia hiburan dengan sindikat organisasi selebihnya Sehun yang mengetahuinya"

Tidak lama Chanyeol ada disana ia langsung pergi ke apartemennya. Ia terdiam di apartemen yang pernah ia tinggali bersama Chen. Bagaimana mereka berdua saling berteriak satu sama lain, bagaimana Chen selalu membangunkannya dengan wangi masakan atau bagaimana mereka pernah bercinta. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

" ini tidak benar, Chen adalah mantan istriku. Dan besok, Baekhyun akan menjadi istriku"

.

.

Pesta mewah? Rangkaian gaun dan bunga indah? Semua hanya mimpi. Dan Baekhyun menyadarinya, ia menerima yang terjadi dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tidak mungkin juga untuk mengikuti keinginannya mengingat semuanya jauh dari jangkauannya.

" aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah dalam keadaan seperti ini—tidak ada gaun, tsk. Byun Baekhyun mengertilah, setidaknya sekarang kau aman di bawah marga Park yang melindungimu. Persetan dengan restu dari mertua atau apapun yang jelas aku akan memanfaatkan ini semua"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Ia akui betapa egois dirinya yang memanfaatkan keadaan dimana ia sedang ditolong dan dilindungi, ia memang berterima kasih atas perhatian mereka namun ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah obsesi posesif yang ingin ia dapatkan setelah mencampakkan namja itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun sangat beruntung dengan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Chen lakukan yang hanya sebatas pernikahan tanpa ada rasa. Bahkan ia bisa melihat betapa senangnya Chen mengetahui dia hamil. Baekhyun tidak bersalah atas obsesinya, hanya saja ia masih belum melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan Chanyeol.  
>Pernikahan sederhana yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan Chanyeol telah terlaksana dengan baik, Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengantarnya yang akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan.<p>

" aku akan menunggumu"

" bukannya kau ada kuliah, oppa?"

" Ah? Aku melupakannya, baiklah—semoga sukses dengan ujianmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun di gerbang sekolah. Ia membawa mobilnya kesebuah sungai yang sedikit jauh dari kota seoul. Gelombang dan riakan reaksi air yang terkena lemparan batu kerikil yang Chanyeol lemparkan.

" _Hey! Ajussi pervert! Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!"_

Gambaran dimana Chen berteriak saat Chanyeol melemparnya ke pinggiran air hingga menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang terbungkus kain basah. Chen yang membalas Chanyeol hingga keduanya benar-benar tenggelam dalam tawa.

" _YAA! Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku! Lepaskan tanganku!"_

" _aku tidak tau jika kau lumayan berisi"_

Erangan eksotik saat Chanyeol mengenggam dada Chen, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menyusup kebalik kaos yang Chen kenakan. Gigitan, ciuman membuat Chen semakin memekik tak tertahankan. Jika mereka berada di darat, teriakan 5 oktaf Chen bisa mengundang tetangga dan beruntung sungai yang mereka kunjungi sepi.

Chanyeol ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tangannya membelai dada dan kewanitaan Chen saat Chen mabuk, hingga Chanyeol melupakan apapun saat bersama Chen. Bagaimana Chanyeol menyusupkan tanganya meremas dada dan daerah sensitive Chen saat Chen sedang memasak.

" kenapa aku harus mengingat semua itu?! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku sudah punya Baekhyun! Aku mencin—"

Mata Chanyeol tercekat, ia mencoba mencari tahu mengapa di dalam pikirannya selalu ada nama Chen dan nama Chen. Hingga air matanya mengalir begitu saja di pipinya kala mengingat bagaimana senyum Chen setelah Chanyeol menandatangani surat perceraian.

" aku—aku?"

.

.

.

Bulan berganti dengan begitu cepat, Chanyeol tidak begitu memperhatikan perpindahan waktu saat ia bersama seorang bayi mungil yang baru berusia 2 bulan. Ya Baekhyun telah melahirkan 9 bulan setelah ke hamilannya, seorang bayi laki-laki yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa setiap melihat bayi mungil di hadapannya Chanyeol selalu teringat dengan Kai yang juga memiliki kulit sedikit lebih hitam dari warna kulit orang korea lainnya.

" aku kan fans dari Kai-ssi, mungkin saat aku hamil tidak sengaja mengejek warna kulitnya TT"

Kilah Baekhyun.  
>Chanyeol terkekeh, meski kebahagiaannya bersama Baekhyun terlihat begitu lengkap namun ia merasakan bagaimana perasaannya benar-benar kosong.<p>

" sudah lama aku tidak melihat Chen, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

'Chen?'  
>Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, ia tidak begitu tahu tentang keadaan Chen yang berlibur di cina hingga menghabiskan waktu 3 bulan untuk kembali. Tubuhnya sedikit berbeda dari terahir Chanyeol melihatnya. Tubuh Chen terlihat lebih kurus dengan rambut yang semakin panjang menutupi punggungnya.<p>

" bukannya kau sekelas lagi dengannya oppa?"

" dia menghabiskan liburan ke cina setelah perceraian kami selesai, baru kembali kemarin—dan dia tetap menjadi yeoja yang menyebalkan di kelas"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" kalian benar-benar tidak berubah karna perceraian, syukurlah"

Chanyeol tersenyum.  
>Perasaan sakit itu muncul kembali saat ia melihat wajah Chen begitu tirus tadi pagi, meski dengan senyum yang sama namun entahlah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan hingga ia begitu merasa bersalah dan menyesal.<p>

" oppa? Kau melamun?"

" eh?"

" aku tanya, apa aku harus ikut ke rumah keluargamu?"

" Eh? Tentu saja, aku rasa mommy akan menyukai Hyunchan"

" tapi—"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mencium bibir yeoja itu sekilas.

" semua akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Heechul merajuk pada Jungsoo, ia memohon pada suaminya untuk menjemput Chen agar yeoja itu bisa datang ke acara perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan Heechul dan Jungsoo.

" tapi—"

" kalau tidak, kita batalkan saja!"

Jungsoo menghela nafas.

" baiklah, aku akan meminta Yesung membawanya tapi aku tidak janji untuk dia datang"

" jinjja? Aku mencintaimu, Jungsoooo"

Jungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan cinta dari Heechul yang dibarengi dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Heechul langsung pergi entah kemana setelah Jungsoo menjanjikan apa yang dia inginkan, membiarkan suaminya menghela nafas memandangi foto yang ada di meja kerjanya.

" aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa—Yesung benar, biarkan anak-anak yang mengambil jalan mereka karna bagaimanapun mereka yang akan menjalaninya. Sebagai orang tua tidak mungkin kita memaksakan kehendak, mereka bukan boneka dan mereka butuh pengalaman untuk membentuk jati diri mereka"

Ucap Jungsoo lirih.  
>Malam sedang bersahabat, udara begitu hangat dan bintang terlihat dengan terangnya memberikan yang terbaik. Para tamu undangan diberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk menyaksikan kemegahan dan kemewahan pesta yang Heechul rancang untuk ulang tahun pernikahannya. Ucapan selamat atau hadiah semua berdatangan dari para tamu undangan. Heechul menatap tajam tanpa senyum pada Jungsoo yang baru selesai menyapa para sahabat dan koleganya.<p>

" Eoni, ini hari baikmu kenapa kau malah menatap tajam pada Jungsoo oppa? Kalian terlihat sedang marahan lho—senyum sedikit"

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jungsoo. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Heechul.

" noona, berbagilah—ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa Jungsoo hyung tidak memberimu jatah?"

" diam kau, Wu!"

Siwon terkekeh.  
>Menggoda Heechul yang merajuk pada Jungsoo memiliki keuntungan dan kerugian tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mengenal Heechul dan Jungsoo.<p>

" aku tidak melihat Yesung hyung, dimana dia?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Zhoumi berbuah tatapan tajam Heechul mengarah padanya. Zhoumi yang tidak tau apa-apa langsung menggeleng memilih mengalihkan perhatian dengan pesta dan beberapa orang yang menyapanya.

" Kyuuuu—Minnie masih tidak mau pulang! She can't answer my calling"

" it's my problem, come on~don't atted it in there"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" ada apa lagi dengan si cutie?"

Tanya Henry.

" dia sedang ngambek dengan Xui Gui Xian"

" itu kau baby—"

Kilah Kyuhyun.

" Yaa! Kalian ini memang dongsaeng dan sahabat yang paling tidak pengertian!"

Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun kesal.  
>Semuanya menceritakan bagaimana anak mereka dengan berbagai perilaku, dan prestasi yang mereka miliki.<p>

" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana Siwon Hyung bisa memiliki anak secerdas Yi Fan"

Tanya Kyuhyun.  
>Siwon hanya terkekeh.<p>

" entahlah, kemungkinan karna my bunny Bummy merawat dia dengan baik—"

Kibum yang dipuji suaminya hanya bisa menggeleng, kebiasaan Siwon membanggakan Kris di depan teman-temannya memang selalu ada. Akan berbeda jika Kris ada di depannya, Siwon akan berusaha menjatuhkan Kris dan tidak mengakui kehebatan anaknya—Siwon berdalih ia tidak ingin membuat anaknya besar kepala atas pujian yang didapat. Meski bukan berarti Siwon sama sekali tidak merespon prestasi Kris hanya saja Siwon selalu menyembunyikan nya dengan baik perasaan bangga untuk Kris di depan anaknya.

" dimana anakmu, Hanny?"

Tanya Heechul pada seorang namja tampan yang dari tadi memilih menikmati wine.

" kalau kau tidak melihat anak Siwon di sini maka dia tidak akan ada disini"

Jawab Hangeng.

" Tao-er masih terobsesi dengan Yifan? Nasib buruk untuk Tao yang menjadi pengikut Yifan"

Pertanyaan dan peryataan dari Kyuhyun hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari Hangeng dan Siwon. Heechul menggeleng, ia tau benar siapa anak Siwon.

" bukankah anakmu adalah tembok es?"

" Chullie noona, Yifan tidak seperti itu jika bersama Zitao. Dia akan berubah menjadi manis"

Kilah Siwon yang diangguki Hangeng.

" bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Mendengar nama putra semata wayangnya disebut oleh Hangeng, Heechul menggeleng. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pasangan muda yang tengah membawa seorang bayi di seberang mereka berbicara.

" kau sudah menikahkannya? Kapan? Dan bayi itu—"

Heechul memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun yang menandakan jika ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Chanyeol sekarang. Semua teman-temannya tau bagaimana perilaku dari Heechul saat tidak ingin di ganggu, dan mereka mengerti apa yang mereka harus lakukan untuk membuat Heechul mood kembali.

" Hongki dimana suami dan anakmu? Mereka tidak ikut?"

Tanya Shindong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Yeoja cantik dengan tingkat kegilaan yang hampir sama dengan Heechul menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

" mereka sedang berselingkuh dengan penemuan baru di laboraturium—ada software yang sedang mereka kembangkan untuk produk baru perusahaan. Aku benar-benar cemburu!"

" hahaha"

" kemana si kepala besar itu?"

" YAAA!"

Heechul berteriak dan menjitak Kyuhyun. Entahlah ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya setiap mengingat Yesung dan Wookie yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

" eoni, kau membuat tamu mengarahkan pandangan padamu lho"

Suara Wookie membuat mood Heechul berubah menjadi baik, ia mendekati Wookie yang baru saja bergabung dengannya. Ada ekspresi kecewa kala melihat Wookie dan Yesung berjalan ke arahnya, ia menghela nafas.

" Chen akan datang bersama dengan eum—siapa ya? Aku lupa namanya Wook—"

" dia akan datang?"

Heechul menatap serius pada Yesung yang sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat nama. Wookie mengangguk. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama ahirnya puncak acara tiba, sebuah kue dengan tinggi mencapai 1 meter di dorong menuju ke tengah-tengah kerumunan yang tengah menikmati hidangan. Jungsoo menggenggam tangan Heechul erat-erat saat namja paruh baya itu menyadari jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang dengan membawa bayi mereka. Jungsoo menggeleng atas protes yang Heechul ungkapkan melalui tatapan mata.

" selamat atas peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan kalian, semoga kalian akan tetap saling mencintai hingga ajal menjemput kalian—"

Suara merdu yang Heechul ingin dengar sejak lama terdengar dari balik kerumunan, seorang yeoja manis dengan gaun berwarna hijau tengah berdiri di samping piano. Chen tersenyum ke arah Heechul dan Jungsoo yang menatapnya, ia menoleh sekilas pada Dio yang mengenakan jas yang hampir memiliki warna senada dengan apa yang ia kenakan.

.

.

_I suddenly look forward to the future that I will accompany you for_

_Don't hide love, hold onto happiness as long as you can be honest, oh baby_

_I lost my mind when you walked into my line of sight_

_Just being near you my whole world will get in slow motion_

_Please tell me if this is love_

.

.

Sebuah lagu yang begitu terkenal Chen nyanyikan dengan lembut bersama dengan Dio, ia mencoba menunjukkan suara manis yang ia miliki. Semua tamu ikut dalam kebahagiaan mendengar lagu tentang bagaimana seseorang mengetahui tentang cinta yang sudah di aransemen begitu baik oleh Chen dan Dio.

.

.

_Love is everywhere, it will let me forget pain, share sorrow, and learn to be caring_

_We've fought and cried and we can still embrace_

_Please tell me if this is love_

_._

_._

Chen mencoba terus tersenyum tanpa ikut dalam debaran jantungnya kala melihat seorang yang telah membuatnya merasakan cinta, mencoba untuk tidak mengarahkan pandangan pada Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun dan bayinya.

.

.

_When I hold your hand the whole world is endlessly envious_

_When you kiss me I understand that this feeling will never change_

_What they said was forever, but maybe not anymore_

_But you can trust that I will love you regardless of everything else_

_You will slowly understand_

_._

_._

Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jungsoo, ia mencoba menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya. Wanita angkuh dengan lebih dari seribu tipu muslihat kala menghadapi rivalnya dalam dunia bisnis itu terlihat begitu terharu dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan begitu apik oleh Chen dan Dio.

_._

_._

_I don't know why, this feeling cannot be replaced_

_Love is a sudden accident, you allow me to become the world's best man_

_As long as I'm by your side, my life becomes brilliant_

_I lost my mind when you walked into my line of sight_

_Just being near you my whole world will get in slow motion_

_Please tell me if this is love_

_._

_._

Tepuk tangan membahana saat Chen dan Dio membungkuk untuk mengahiri penampilannya. Di saat yang sama Chen dan Chanyeol saling menatap, meski tidak begitu lama namun cukup untuk menyalurkan perasaan sakit yang sama-sama mereka rasakan.

" aku harap kalian senang dengan penampilan kami"

Ucap Chen.

" selamat ulang tahun pernikahannya, Direktur Kim—Direktur Park"

Tambah Dio hormat.  
>Heechul tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang, ia langsung memeluk Chen dengan pelukan hangat dan sedikit isakan.<p>

" aku kira kau tidak akan datang—aku kira kau marah pada mommy"

" awalnya aku ragu apa anda masih ingin melihatku atau tidak, tapi karna temanku ini aku jadi optimis untuk memberikan lagu untuk ulang tahun pernikahan anda"

Heechul melihat ke arah Dio. Dia tersenyum mengangguk pada Dio. Heechul ingat siapa Dio yang terkenal sebagai idola baru dunia musik yang merupakan anak debutan perusahaan yang ia kelola.

" chagy, paliwa kita tiup lilinnya—nanti saja lovedovley nya"

" Park JungSoo!"

Semua terkekeh mendengar pekikan dari Heechul.  
>Chen yang digandeng Heechul langsung menarik Dio mengikutinya. Setelah pesta dan tiup lilin acaranya adalah bebas, ada yang sudah pulang ada juga yang masih ingin menikmati suasana pesta sambil mengobrolkan tentang bisnis.<p>

Chanyeol mencoba untuk berbicara pada Heechul, namun wanita itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya kala melihat ia bersama Baekhyun dan bayinya. Jungsoo menghela nafas, Heechul benar-benar orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah ia ketahui. Dengan ego yang melebihi batas orang normal Heechul mengesampingkan perasaan lembutnya untuk anak satu-satunya.

" bersenang-senanglah, kalau kalian lelah dengan bayi kalian—kamar mu masih tidak terpakai"

" dad—"

" Park Chanyeol—aku tau ini tidak adil untuk kalian bertiga, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghapus ego seorang Kim Heechul. Selamat atas pernikahan dan kelahiran bayi kalian, aku harap kalian tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama yang telah aku buat. Baekhyun-ssi, maaf untuk semuanya aku harap kau bisa mengerti bagaimana dan apa yang kami lakukan padamu. Kami tidak membencimu, tidak juga menolakmu, mungkin kami masih mengingat dan tidak menyukaimu atas perbuatanmu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang—mungkin lebih baik kita betindak tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kami menerima anakmu sebagai cucu kami, tapi maaf untukmu kami belum menemukan hal yang bisa membuat kami bisa menerimamu"

Jungsoo mengangguk dan meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu terdiam.

" oppa—aku ingin kita pulang"

" ne?"

" ayo pulang"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah memandang sekilas ke arah Chen yang sedang bercanda dengan Wookie dan Dio, namja tampan itu membawa Baekhyun pulang.  
>Suasana apartemen begitu sepi saat Baekhyun membanting pintu, beruntung Chanhyun tidak terbangun oleh suaranya.<p>

" Chagy—"

" apa lagi yang harus aku perbuat? Aku tau aku memang pernah menyakiti kalian! Bahkan aku merebut mu dari Chen! Tapi—tapi kenapa mereka mempermalukanku dihadapan banyak orang!?"

" aku yakin, mommy tidak bermaksud—"

" dia memang bermaksud begitu! Dia bermaksud membuatku iri dengan Chen! Ia bahkan terus menempel pada Chen! Dan apa kata daddymu? Tidak ada alasan untuk menerimaku? Apa tidak cukup dengan memberinya ahli waris?!"

'DEGH'  
>Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kaget.<p>

" apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

" aku memberinya Hyunchan! Apapun yang terjadi padanya nanti seluruh kekayaannya akan jatuh ke tangan Hyunchan! Iyakan?"

" Kau—"

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

" dinginkan kepalamu dan pikirkan kembali kata-katamu"

" tidak ada yang harus aku pikirkan!"

Baekhyun langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

" apa aku salah?"

Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Minseok berlarian sambil membawa majalah ke kelasnya.

" CHEEEEN!"

Chen yang sedang mencontek PR Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah yeoja mungil yang berjalan mendekatinya. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Minseok.

" kau curang! Kenapa tidak bilang jika kalian berduet?! Aku kan ingin melihatnya juga"

" ada apa?"

Minseok menunjukkan apa yang ia baca di artikel majalah.

'_**Duet Manis Perayaan Ulang Tahun Pernikahan Direktur Kim, akankah berlanjut pada dunia panggung?'**_

Chen mengangguk-angguk. Kebiasaan Minseok memang tidak pernah berganti, ia benar-benar tidak bisa diam dengan majalah yang memasang wajah manis Chen dan Dio. Chen tersenyum saat mendengar Minseok membaca kecocokan antara dirinya dan Dio sebagai pasangan kekasih.

" Lu-ge merekamnya kok"

" jinjja?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" aku sudah mengunggahnya di akun youtube ku, kalian benar-benar serasi"

Pujian Luhan hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Chen, manik mata Chen tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan Chanyeol yang tengah menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat lelah dengan pikiran yang terlihat berat di mata Chen. Dua kali Chen melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang menyerupai orang dengan beban hidup yang besar, pertama saat mereka mencari Minseok yang diculik dan kedua adalah kali ini—

" ada apa?"

Bisik Chen,

" apa?"

Balas Minseok yang tidak sengaja mendengar bisikkannya. Chen langsung mengalihkan perhartiannya pada Minseok yang sedang asik melihat video yang Luhan berikan.

" Cheeeeen jie jieeeeeee!"

Chen dan Minseok mengangkat kepalanya menemukan Tao berlari dengan tab barunya.

" jie jie! Lihat! Lihat! Kamu dan Dio hyung memenuhi siaran berita hari ini! Kalian kawaiii"

" ya ampun siluman panda, kau benar-benar heboh"

" aku bingung dari mana asalmu, panda—aku tidak akan mengakui kau sebagai orang cina"

Desis Luhan.  
>Tao memelas pada Minseok yang membuat Luhan langsung mengusap sayang kepala Tao, cukup mujarab untuk menghentikan kata-kata pedas Xi Luhan.<p>

" pokoknya aku senang sekali! Andai saja aku bisa datang tadi malam! Aku pasti langsung cari kertas atau kain untuk mendukungmu!"

Pekik Tao girang.

" dan beruntung saja kau tidak datang, panda. Jadi kau tidak mempermalukanku"

Lagi, Luhan langsung nyengir tidak jelas menerima tatapan protes dari Minseok akan sikapnya. Tao benar-benar sama seperti Minseok yang heboh dengan penampilan Chen dan Dio. Seakan merasakan dejavu, Tao menyingkirkan tab miliknya saat Chanyeol mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi sama saja tab itu rusak dalam satu kali bantingan.

" berhenti berbicara tidak jelas!"

" eh?"

Chen kaget saat melihat tab milik Tao kembali rusak tak berbentuk.  
>Yeoja manis itu berlari mengejar Chanyeol hingga ke depan gudang di atap, ia membalik tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar.<p>

"apa maksudmu?! Kembalilah dan cepat minta maaf pada Tao!"

" tidak ada yang harus lakukan"

" kau!?bahkan kau tidak merasa bersalah pada Tao?! Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, Park Chanyeol?"

'BRAKK'  
>Chanyeol memepetkan tubuh Chen ke dinding, ia menatap dalam-dalam yeoja manis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.<p>

" karna kau! Kau yang bersalah atas semuanya!"

Diam, Chen mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

" karna kau, aku harus kehilangan kepercayaan dari daddy! Aku harus menerima penolakan dari mommy dan kemarin—kau senang bukan karna mommy lebih memperhatikanmu daripada menantunya sendiri?!"

" apa yang kau katakan?!"

Pertanyaan Chen hanya dianggap angin lalu.  
>Chanyeol harus menahan hasratnya kala melihat manik mata Chen, wajah itu—lekukan wajah yang entah mengapa mulai menggodanya dengan kelopak mata indah dan bibir tipis dengan warna pink alami. Leher jenjang itu terlihat begitu menggoda untuk Chanyeol mencicipinya hingga ia mendapati matanya menatap sesuatu di celah kemeja yang Chen pakai. Kala manik bertemu dengan manik, kala hidung bertemu dengan hidung, kala bibir bertemu dengan bibir, dan kala lidah saling menyapa. Mereka berdua tidaklah bisa menahan apa yang menjadi hasrat mereka. Kerinduan itu ada, tubuh mereka menjawab segala pertanyaan tentang kerinduan yang mereka miliki. Tubuh mereka lebih tau bagaimana menyapa dan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan.<p>

" _tidak! Jangan! Chen! Kau harus melawan!"_

Batin Chen

" _tidak! Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa tanganku tidak berhenti untuk menyentuhnya? Kenapa bibirku tidak ingin lepas darinya?"_

Batin Chanyeol.  
>Tubuh Chen membeku seakan terbuai dengan apa yang tengah namja tampan itu lakukan padanya, seluruh daerah sensitive miliknya telah dijamah dengan lincah tangan kanan Chanyeol. Tangan kiri Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyentuh daerah kewanitaan Chen yang mulai basah akibat rangsangan yang namja itu berikan pada beberapa titik sensitive tubuh manis Chen. Rok itu telah tersingkap dengan celana dalam yang sudah turun hingga lutut Chen. Jas almamater itu terlepas, menjadi alas dimana Chen terlentang dengan Chanyeol berada diatasnya. Kemeja putih itu telah lusuh saat Chanyeol dengan cepat meraup dada kencang Chen.<p>

"ahhh~"

Erang Chen kala tangan Chanyeol meraba paha putih miliknya. Ia menegang menyadari kepala namja tampan itu sudah berada di depan selangkangannya dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti meremas dua payudara kenyal yang menegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan air berwarna putih.

" eughhh"

Ketegangan itu benar-benar Chen rasakan saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki bagian kewanitaannya, hangat merambat ke perut, dada hingga kembali meraup bibirnya yang sudah membengkak. Tampak bekas hisapan dileher belakang, dada, bahkan hingga perut tercetak jelas menghiasi putihnya kulit Chen. Chanyeol seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu kepada ibunya kala menghisap kuat putting payudara Chen. Rintihan itu tertahankan dengan ciuman dalam yang Chanyeol lakukan saat memasukkan tiga jari tangannya kedalam kewanitaan Chen. Nafas memburu, udara dingin yang memanas kala tubuh itu menyatu, kala cairan cinta bersama mengibaratkan pelumas yang memperlicing penyatuan dua bagian tubuh yang menerima dan memberi. Tidak memperdulikan waktu, tidak memperdulikan bell sekolah yang berbunyi entah ke seberapa kalinya, tetap menerima dan memberi. Bertukar saliva, meremas dan menghisap semua terjadi begitu saja hingga mereka merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa mereka katakan dengan kata-kata. Kenikmatan atas kerinduan yang tidak mereka indahkan dan sadari.  
>Chen dan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun setelah lelah dengan kegiatan yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan akan terjadi di gudang sekolah. Beruntung gudang itu berada di gedung sekolah yang tidak berpenghuni dan jarang di gunakan sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui aksi keduanya.<p>

.

.

Chen membayangkan kembali kejadian gila yang ia alami selama berada di sekolah, ia bahkan sampai di apartemennya hampir larut.

" Chen—kau sudah makan?"

Suara Lay terdengar begitu lembut.

" aku tidak lapar jie!"

" baiklah, kalau kau lapar semuanya ada di kulkas. Aku ada di apartemen Kris kalau kau membutuhkanku"

" ne! gomawo jie"

Derap langkah kaki Lay menjauh. Chen mengacak rambutnya asal.

" aku bisa gila!"

Teriak Chen dan tentu saja Lay tidak akan mendengarnya.  
>Semenjak liburan dan bercerai dengan Chanyeol, Chen menempati apartemen yang sebenarnya Kris siapkan untuk menampung Baekhyun dan berujung pada Chen yang menggunakannya bersama Lay atas perintah dari Luhan yang semena-mena. Chen menghela nafasnya kala mengingat kejadian setelah ia menyerahkan surat perceraiannya pada pengacara yang Jungsoo berikan. Jungsoo atau Yesung menawarinya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka atau membelikan apartemen baru namun dengan alasan tertentu Chen menolak semuanya.<p>

" mereka tidak boleh tau—AGHHH aku benar-benar seperti wanita tak berharga"

Bisik Chen sebelum Chen tertidur.  
>Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, bagaimanapun bercinta dengan Chanyeol membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.<br>Pagi-pagi setelah selesai berbenah dan merapikan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Chen duduk bersama dengan Lay yang tersenyum sambil melihat sebuah TV besar.

" kalian benar-benar cocok—"

" nugu?"

" kau dan Dio! Suara kalian—dan kalian sama-sama manis"

Chen terkekeh tidak jelas mengambil makanannya.

" Jie, kalau kau ada perlu keluar tinggal keluar saja—"

" jangan pikirkan masalah itu, honey! Aku menyukainya, dari pada harus mengikuti Kris yang sepertinya masih uring-uringan karna bayi pandanya itu—"

" eh?"

Lay mengetik beberapa huruf di laptopnya.

" Dr Luhan sangat tau kesukaanku! Saat lulus aku akan mengambil satu jurusan, jurusan penanganan anak kecil kekeke. Aku ingin menjadi dokter anak, nanti"

" bukannya kau menyukai di bidang penyelidikan?"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya.

" itu sangat menegangkan memang, tapi melihat wajah polos anak-anak—aku jadi ingin melindungi mereka. Sama seperti Sweetie yang tertidur lelap, aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

" baiklah kalau begitu aku ke sekolah dulu"

" baik-baik di sekolah Chen!"

Chen tersenyum.  
>Lay memang sudah seperti Wookie saat memberikan wejangan soal kehidupan meskipun tidak sepanjang Wookie saat menceramahi Chen namun cukup untuk membuat Chen merasa aman bersama yeoja itu.<br>Di lorong menuju kelasnya ia berpapasan dengan Luhan yang berjalan pelan mengimbanginya, Luhan memberikan beberapa kertas untuk Chen.

" sampaikan pada asistenku itu, ini beberapa kasus tentang penyelidikannya dan analisis kesehatan Sweetie"

" apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Chen.

" Kris bukan orang bodoh yang bertindak gegabah, tapi dia juga bukan orang yang bisa terus terjaga jika sedang bersama Tao. Dan tentang Sweetie, tenang saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya hanya perlu penambahan vitamin"

Chen mengangguk-angguk.

" Ge—apa kau tau keinginan Lay jie?"

Luhan menoleh pada Chen, ia tersenyum simpul sambil terus berjalan di samping Chen.

" aku bukan dewa, baby Chen—dan aku hanya mengerti keinginan my bunny Xiumin tidak yang lain"

" hadeh—"

Guman Chen.  
>Luhan akan cepat berubah jika berbicara tentang Minseok, logika-kedewasaan dan beberapa kelebihan Luhan akan terlihat menguar saat berbicara tentang Minseok. Luhan akan terlihat sama dengan namja-namja lain yang sedang jatuh cinta jika berbicara tentang Minseok. Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika namja itu adalah salah satu penguasa dunia kedokteran. Dan Chen akan selalu menggeleng jika itu sedang terjadi. Beruntung beberapa waktu ini Sehun sudah nampak normal dengan hanya mendekati Minseok seperti seorang dongsaeng tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar Minseok layaknya Minseok adalah layangan sehingga Chen tidak harus membantu Minseok untuk melerai Sehun dan Luhan.<p>

" ge—apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana kau sampai tergila-gila pada Minseokie eoni? Aku yakin bukan hanya karna bertemu beberapa kali—"

Luhan tersenyum.

" kau memang pandai menebak, baby. Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi tidak sekarang"

" cih, kau mengetahui seluruh rahasiaku. Masa aku tidak tau satupun rahasiamu?"

Luhan menunjukkan tampilannya, yang di angguki malas oleh Chen.

" baiklah—kecuali kau—dok—"

" LULU!"

Teriakan manis itu menghentikan kata-kata Chen. Baik Luhan atau Chen langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang tersenyum senang menuju kearahnya.

" aku membuat ini—"

Minseok menunjukkan hasil rajutannya. 2 pasang sarung tangan berwarna biru dan orange, dan sepasang pakaian kecil dengan topi rajut yang girly.

" manisnyaaa"

Decak Chen.

" ini berikan untuk Sweetie, dan yang ini untuk kalian berdua"

" benarkah?"

" Sweetie pasti menyukainya"

Luhan dan Chen tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tidak banyak yang berubah, sama seperti 3\4 bulan yang lalu. Chen berjalan perlahan mendekati seorang yang sedang membaca beberapa berkas. Di sana ada namja lain yang berada di balik meja dengan peralatan elektronik yang cukup simple.

" kau sudah datang?"

Sapa seorang namja yang memiliki suara barithone indah –Yesung

" appa? Kenapa appa juga ada di sini?"

Tanya Chen.  
>Jungsoo duduk di samping Yesung, wajahnya tampak damai dengan kacamata putih yang membuatnya terlihat jenius. Chen tidak tau mengapa Jungsoo mengiriminya pesan untuk pergi ke kantornya, entah alasan apa yang membuat Jungsoo terlihat begitu serius dengan wajah tampannya. Perlahan Jungsoo memberikan sebuah amplop dan meminta Chen membukanya.<br>Mata Chen tercekat, ia menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di dalam amplop—

" kami mengetahuinya—"

" appa? Ajju—"

" jangan berani memanggilku 'ajussi' karna aku sudah memutuskan kau harus memanggil aku 'daddy' sejak kau menikah dengan Chanyeol"

Chen menatap Jungsoo penuh tanya.

" apapun yang terjadi panggil aku 'daddy' kau mengerti?"

Terpaksa mengangguk dan mencoba kembali pada fokusnya yang tertuju pada isi dari amplop. Chen memandang Yesung yang tersenyum begitu hangat padanya. Tangan Yesung telah berpindah ke kepala Chen, mengusap dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

" apa? Bagaimana ka—"

Jungsoo tersenyum.

" jangan pernah remehkan Park Jungsoo, noona manis. Dan apa kau juga lupa siapa appamu?"

Chen mencoba mengingat kembali siapa 2 namja paruh baya di hadapannya, seorang pebisnis yang paling disegani seluruh kolega, Park Jungsoo ( mantan mertuanya ). Dan disampingnya ada seorang direktur rumah sakit ternama di korea. Matanya mulai melebar, ia melupakan bagaimana informasi sekecil apapun bisa Yesung dapatkan dala sekejap. Ia menatap Yesung yang tersenyum hangat.

" apa eoma dan mommy sudah ta—"

" jika mereka sudah mengetahuinya aku yakin kau tidak akan tinggal di apartemen yang Kris beli. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan mengetahuinya"

Ucapan Yesung begitu mengagetkan Chen, ia menatap appanya itu dengan wajah memelas dan sedikit ketakutan. Yasung masih tersenyum dan sesekali mengusap kepala Chen lembut.

" mianata—"

Ahirnya Chen menangis di pelukan Yesung.  
>Yesung dan Jungsoo sama-sama mengerti bagaimana gadisnya itu sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan caranya sendiri. Ingin sekali mereka masuk ke dalam permasalahan yang tengah Chen hadapi namun mereka menahannya, mereka tidak ingin ikut campur mereka semakin memperkeruh suasana yang sejatinya sudah keruh. Mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang menjadi isakan Chen, dan sedikit cerita tentang apa yang ia tutupi.<p>

.

.

.

Kris mengusap kepalanya kesal, kali ini ia benar-benar sedang kesal dengan kiriman video penyandraan yang Sehun dapat sewaktu pengintaian penculikan Minseok tempo hari.

" aku tidak bisa menganalisa siapa orang ini—"

Gumannya.

" apa itu Jhon?"

Tanya Suho yang mendekati Kris dengan membawa secangkir kopi hangat.

" mungkin Corner?"

" tidak, Corner sudah mati saat penyergapan di cina. Aku sendiri yang membunuhnya"

Ucap Kris.  
>Tao ikut-ikutan duduk di dekat Kris yang langsung ditarik untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Kris. Suho menggeleng saat Kris langsung memeluk Tao yang sepertinya antusias dengan video yang sedang mereka analisa. Sehun sedikit memperbesar bagian wajah namja yang muncul di videonya. Lewat TV 21'' mereka menganalisa video.<p>

" eumm—sepertinya tempelan, apa ini magic face yang sering digunakan di jepang?"

Tanya Dio.

" Sehun perbesar bagian kiri wajah!"

Sehun mengangguk menuruti permintaan Suho. Hingga ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat kejadian dibelakang wajah.

" TAO TUTUP MATAMU!"

Perintah Kris langsung sepontan di laksanakan oleh Tao.  
>Lay yang baru datang langsung menjatuhkan berkas yang ia bawa untuk menutupi matanya.<p>

" Sehun!"

" iya—iiyaa"

Setelah Zoom in di lakukan, Kris meminta Tao kembali ke kamarnya dengan alasan harus belajar.

" apa itu?"

Tanya Dio setelah konek dengan pemandangan yang menjadi background video permintaan tebusan.

" bukannya itu Kai?"

Tanya Suho.

" tidak mungkin—"

Dio menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat rentetan video.

.

.

.

Chen tidak menyadari siapa yang duduk disebelahnya sampai ia tidak sengaja mencium wangi parfum yang selalu menggelitik di pikirannya.

" Chan—"

" kau masih senang di sini? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Namja itu adalah satu-satunya namja yang tau tentang kebiasaannya berdiam diri di pinggir sungai Han hingga berjam-jam. Satu-satunya namja yang pernah membuatnya terluka dan tertawa dalam satu waktu, seorang yang baru ia sadari jika ia benar-benar menyukai namja itu.  
>Chen mengangguk sedikit memberikan lemparan kecil ke atas air yang mengalir di sungai, terlihat indah saat air itu membuat gelombang akibat terkena lemparannya.<p>

" tidak bisakah kita berteman? Aku tau aku banyak menyakitimu—"

" ya, kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Menyembunyikan buku PR ku hingga aku dihukum, memecahkan akuarium kesayanganku, membunuh kura-kura kesayanganku—dan kau adalah ajussi pervert yang sangat jahat!"

Keduanya terkekeh.  
>Ingatan keduanya melayang ke arah dimana kenangan indah saat mereka bertengkar hanya karna hal kecil, benar-benar seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat mereka damai.<p>

" kau tidak tinggal di apartemen? Kemarin aku kesana namun keadaan tidak berubah—kau tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu?"

Chen menggeleng.

" aku tinggal bersama Lay jie—"

" asisten Luhan?"

Chen mengangguk sekilas, saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih phonselnya bergetar. Chanyeol bisa melihat nomor dan ID seorang yang menelfon Chen-Do Kyung So-

" yeoboseo—"

" katakan kau sedang ada dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu kilat!"

" eh? Aku sedang berada di sungai Han ada apa?"

" aku ingin konfrensi pers!"

" Heei—Dio?"

" aku akan menelfonmu jika aku sudah dekat! 15 menit aku sampai"

'PIP'  
>Chen menatap phonselnya dengan kening yang berkerut. Hingga ia menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka.<p>

" kau berkencan dengan namja itu?"

Kata-kata dengan nada dingin itu begitu menusuk hati Chen. Ia melihat ekspresi marah dari mata Chanyeol, ekspresi marah yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

" waeyo?"

Chanyeol mengelak dari pertanyaan Chen, Chen menghela nafas.

" ya, kami berkencan"

" MWO?"

" kenapa kau kaget? Fantastic bukan? Seperti dongeng saja, idola ternama mempunyai pacar seorang rakyat jelata—"

" kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

Sakit, itulah yang Chen rasakan kala mendengar kata-kata yang begitu mudahnya keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Chen tersenyum mencoba mengobati lukanya sendiri.

" tak apa lah, toh Dio juga menyayangiku. Dia memperlakukan ku dengan baik—dia benar-benar orang yang ba—eummppp"

Chanyeol sangat tidak rela Chen membanggakan orang lain dihadapannya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar bibir manis Chen mengucapkan nama orang lain yang menyayanginya kecuali Chanyeol sendiri. Egois? Chanyeol tidak merasakan bagaimana ia begitu egois untuk mencium bibir manis Chen.

" apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bukan istrimu lagi!"

'DEG'  
>Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak saat Chen menamparnya dengan kata-kata itu.<p>

" ingat Park Chanyeol—aku tidak tau setan apa yang membuat kita melakukannya kemarin! Tapi aku harap kau tau dimana tempatmu! Aku tidak ingin menyakiti istrimu atau siapapun!"

" Chen –aku—aku"

" kau tidak bisa menyentuhku seenaknya, aku punya harga diri! Dan itu akan ku jaga untuk orang yang aku cintai nanti!"

" aku mencintaimu—"

Mata Chen dan Chanyeol sama-sama melebar atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Keduanya mulai terluka lagi, kata-kata itu sama artinya membuka luka lama yang telah coba mereka sembuhkan dan menaburinya dengan garam. Baik Chen atau Chanyeol terdiam untuk waktu yang lama hingga Chen memilih pergi dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.  
>Chanyeol mengusap kasar rambutnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan kata-kata yang tidak sengaja ia katakan untuk Chen. Ia benar-benar lelah—<p>

" kau kenapa oppa?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian transparan yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya.

" merindukanmu?"

Tangan Chanyeol langsung meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun menyatu dengannya. Wangi sampo yang Baekhyun kenakan menggelitik indra penciumannya. Hisap! Chanyeol menghisap rakus dua buah dada Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mengerang, air susu yang biasanya di hisap oleh Hyunchan kini di ambil alih oleh Chanyeol. Seperti orang yang kesetanan Chanyeol melucuti pakaian transparan yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ia melempar bra hitam yang mengganggu kegiatannya untuk meremas dan menciumi dada Baekhyun. Lelehan saliva membanjiri dada dan leher Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merenggang. Tangan Chanyeol sudah menyusup ke dalam kewanitaan yeoja itu—tidak menunggu lama untuk Baekhyun meremas bagian paling sensitive milik Chanyeol, bagian yang sudah menegang dengan satu kali hisapan Baekhyun memasukkan milik Chanyeol kemulutnya hingga cairan cinta itu membasahi tubuh dan mulutnya. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari adik kecil Chanyeol ia benar –benar tidak puas dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa langsung tertidur saat Baekhyun berada di dalam puncak organsmnya. Baekhyun mengenakan pakaiannya lagi setelah mendengar nama yang Chanyeol bisikkan—

" kau sudah tidak seharusnya menyebut nama itu!"

Dengan pakaian seadanya Baekhyun menyetir mobilnya ke sebuah club. Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi, membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh-sentuh beberapa namja hidung belang yang seperti orang kelaparan saat melihatnya datang dengan pakaian transparan dengan bagian dada terbuka dan mengekspos. Kala menikmati sentuhan tangan namja yang tidak di kenalnya, mata Baekhyun melihat seorang dengan kulit sedikit gelap tengah mengusir beberapa yeoja penghibur yang mendekatinya. Senyum itu terpampang jelas di bibir eksotik Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai dan mencium namja yang tengah berada di titik sadar tidak sadarnya. Pertama namja itu menolak namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kai mulai meraih pinggang dan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman yang sudah berubah menjadi hisapan lapar. Kamar mewah dengan fasilitas full itu menjadi saksi bisu erangan eksotik yang Baekhyun dan Kai keluarkan. Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar mengerjang penuh kenikmatan saat Kai menjamahnya. Ciuman, kuluman, hingga tusukan membuatnya seakan berada dilangit-langit. Ia menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya disentuh oleh bibir Kai. Hingga tusukan adik kecil Kai memulai panasnya malam mereka.  
>Kai mengerjapkan matanya kala sinar matahari mulai menggoda matanya—<p>

" kau?"

Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun duduk di atas tubuh Kai. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian sama seperti Kai dengan kejantanan Kai yang masih menyatukan tubuh mereka.

" entahlah mengapa aku tidak suka kau bersama yeoja-yeoja diklub. Kita sudah pernah melakukannya jadi aku ingin melakukannya lagi bersamamu"

" apa yang aagghhh~"

Kai merasakan adik kecilnya terjepit dalam gua hangat yang memanjakannya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan samar-samar.

" melakukan sex bersamamu—aghh!"

Kini Kai berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang kini memunggunginya.

" bukankah kau sudah menikah?"

" melakukan sex? Tidak sampai ketaraf itu, makanya puaskan aku—Kim Jong In"

Bagaikan terkuasai oleh sihir, Kai memulai lagi aktifitasnya semalam setelah mengunci pintu apartemen dan mencaritahu keberadaan Dio yang sama sekali tidak berniat pulang karna sedang ke TKP bersama dengan Kris dkk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun saat mendengar suara tangisan Hyunchan. Ia menoleh mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Tidak ada—dengan segera ia memakai pakaiannya dan mendekati Hyunchan.

" kemana mommymu? Heuumm"

Hyunchan tidak mengerti ia hanya ingin digendong untuk pagi harinya bersama dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Hemm komentar temen-temen benar-benar membuat author berpikir beberapa kali untuk nulis lagi, seneng sih kalau ada ktitikan atau saran #gomawo**

**Eum untuk kejelasan ini tuh mau siapa fokus pairing, kalau udah baca pasti udah bisa ketebak siapa fokus pairingnya ( meski aku fokusin semua kk)**

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


End file.
